Harry the Qwaser
by Harpra
Summary: Blessed with the powers of a qwaser Harry must use his skills to protect himself in a world of magic as he gathers friends and must fight between being an agent for the church and the magical worlds boy-who-lived. Harry/Harem
1. It All Began At Church

Harry the Qwaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seikon no Qwaser/Qwaser of Stigmata

Key:

"Speech"

'Thought'

Now to begin the story

"Boy get out here and fix our breakfast now." The strained voice of Vernon Dursley yelled trying to wake up his nephew, Harry. Our hero, Harry, slowly pulled his body up into a crouched from the moldy mattress that he slept on in the cabinet under the stairs of Number Four Privet Drive.

Slowly pushing open the door, that had been lock from the outside all night, Harry made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast with a quick "yes uncle Vernon."

As Harry's walrus like uncle and anorexic aunt, Petunia, were sitting at the table, Harry's whale of a cousin, Dudley, was making his way down the stairs Vernon began to talk "Boy tomorrow is Sunday and as a privilege to you we have decided to allow you to go to church."

By this time Dudley had reached the table and sat down, as the family impatiently waited for Harry to put the plate of bacon on the table before Vernon continued. "Now listen here freak you will clean yourself up and be presentable tomorrow morning so you won't make us look like fools" Vernon finished.

Harry's eyes were alight at the news that he might actually be allowed to go outside for more than just chores, going to school, or running away from one of his cousins Harry hunting games. Once again giving a quick "yes uncle Vernon" Harry quickly finished making breakfast, not wanting to jeopardize his chances of going to church, and grabbed a piece of toast before running out side to start on his chores for the day.

"And make sure all your chores are done today you lazy freak" Vernon added as Harry left the room. A piece of bacon fell out from Vernon's mouth as he finished yelling at his nephew.

Running outside Harry began the process of mowing the lawn with the old push mower his uncle had bought just to make Harry's day harder. The blades were dull and cracked making it difficult to get a good cut on the grass. This usually forced Harry to spend more time on the lawn, making it impossible to complete his uncle's daily list of chores.

'If I actually completed all the chores on time then his uncle couldn't use that as an excuse to not give me dinner' Harry thought over 'Maybe I could get a decent meal at the house for once, but I never get done on time.'

But today Harry was filled with the divine fury of a man who wanted to go to somewhere. Mowing the lawn perfectly on the first pass Harry went off to clean the gutters of any leafs that had fallen of the trees in the fall weather.

Done with the outside Harry moved inside the house, and began to scrub every surface he could reach or find. Being careful to stay out of his relatives' way, so as not to upset them and ruin his chances of going to church.

With the chores all done and dinner on the table Harry was mildly surprised to find that Vernon gave him two slices of bread, instead of his usual one, along with his slice of cheese and single cut of ham. Finished eating and washing the dishes Harry retreated to his cabinet under the stairs in preparation for an eventful day tomorrow.

The next morning Harry got up early to avoid being in his uncles way as he made his way to the bathroom in order to prep himself for his first time going to a church. Quickly showering and brushing his teeth Harry looked in the mirror at his 6 year old body.

He was a shy boy with no special ability or attributes to separate him from anyone else, or at least he thought so. Without a shirt on it was easy to tell that he was malnourished, and to see the scares that littered his body from his uncle's beatings. His uncle always staying away from the arms and neck to avoid anyone catching on to his miss treatment of Harry. Tracing his most sever scar that ran over his entire chest but was darkest around his heart.

Harry shuddered as he remembered when his uncle had brought home a large drill bit from his work and had hit Harry across the chest with it when he began coughing, from a cold he had caught, while Vernon ate dinner. After he had been beaten Harry had been through into his cabinet and not let out for 5 days. By then the wound had healed leaving only a grotesque looking scar, but that was normal for Harry. He would get a beating and no matter how sever he was always alright within a few days, leaving only a scar or two behind.

Looking up into the mirror Harry's vivid green eyes with dark bags shown out from under his mass of untamed black hair, giving him a haunted look.

Leaving the bathroom to put on his best shirt and pants, that is whale of a cousin had outgrown, and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for his family. When he was done he nicking a few pieces of toast for himself, and waited for his family to finish eating and take him to church.

Walking out to the car when his family had finished, and trying to spruce themselves up, Harry waited for Dudley to choose what seat he wanted before taking his seat in the back of the sedan, dutifully staying quiet the whole time.

On the drive to the church Vernon talked, or more yelled, to Harry about the proper way to act in the church.

"Now listen hear freak, don't do anything to embarrass our family." One of Uncle Vernon's standard opening lines to Harry, but Harry remained calmed, "We're only taking you with us because we're good upstanding Christians, and out of the goodness of our heart have we taken you in when your mother and drunk of a father killed themselves in that car crash."

Now Harry was starting to get mad. His uncle was always trying to get him riled up to say something back to him. However Harry knew that if he uttered even a noise that his uncle would ban him from leaving the house and give him a beating when they got home.

Continuing to sit and be quiet Harry listened to the rest of his uncles monolog, "Now when we get to the church don't you dare say anything or I will lock you into your room for a week with no supper, and at the reception after the service stay out of everyone's way or it'll be two weeks in your room."

'Two weeks, yeah right, I'd like to see you survive two weeks without me to do all the chores around the house, and to cook your fat arse food' Harry thought.

Harry was not a dumb child by any standard, but he was also very rash, usually deciding to use the abilities he had available to fight his battles for him. Usually resorting to using his mind because his body was too weak and under nourished to be of any good in a fight. However all the manual labor he performed by doing all the chores his uncle gave him, had at least given him a bit of muscle of his small frame.

As Vernon parked the car Harry did his best to put up with his fat cousin shoving him out of the car so he could go off and talk with his friends. Harry just slowly made his way inside the church following his aunt, while his blimp of and uncle went to suck up to one of the people higher up the command chain at his work. Once inside his aunt went off to gossip with the other women of Privet Drive. Left alone Harry did what he normally did went off into a corner near the door and observed everyone.

The church was a nice small building that could probably hold about 200 people in total. The pews were set up against the wall and heading to the alter at the back like any normal church would, but to Harry this was all new and exciting. He had never been inside a church before and he was astounded by the intricate work on the statues of Jesus and Mary resting in the corners on each side of the alter.

As was stated earlier Harry was a smart kid, and he had learned that the best way to learn something was to watch. By listening to his aunt gossip over the phone Harry had blackmail material on everyone in Privet Drive.

Standing in the corner Harry saw everyone there. He looked upon everyone as they talked and gossiped about who ever or whatever. All except one person. A young man of about thirty was sitting next to the wall in a pew about half way down the line. He was dressed in black and had blond hair flowing down to his shoulders. As he turned to look at someone Harry saw that he had a small silver cross on a chain. His lips formed nothing other than a look of indifference He didn't look to out of place except that he was the only one sitting down, and that he was looking around at everyone. Almost like he was expecting something to happen.

The bells started to ring and the people started to move to their seats. Harry took a seat closest to the wall so that no one would see him, and the Dursley's would be happy with him for not drawing unwanted attention towards them.

The service proceeded without a problem as Harry did what everyone else did all without uttering a sound. Witch was quiet hard do to listening to his aunt's shrill voice as she tried to sing.

'How are the windows not breaking' Harry thought as he tried not to cringe at a particularly high note his aunt just hit.

Harry really enjoyed the stories that were being told. He actually found comfort from the morals that the stories taught. Although the preacher was another matter in itself.

'This man seems to be placing a lot of time trying to convince himself that God is more merciful than just' Harry noted as the preacher stopped talking.

After the service was over everyone stood and walked outside for the reception being held. Harry once again decided to stand off to the side and watch the people. Soon the preacher came out after changing out of his ceremonial clothing and proceeded to mingle with the crowed, even getting a little fresh with some of the women who came over to congratulate him on an excellent service.

'That explains his hope for God to be merciful' Harry thought as the preacher accidentally ran his hand over his aunt's bum. 'Anyone thinking my aunt is attractive has to have a mental problem, just look at uncle Vernon.'

Looking over to his left Harry noticed the strange man in black standing under the shade of a nearby tree, but was not looking around as he was before. His look of indifference never leaving his face.

"HE'S A LITTLE HEATHEN, ALL WAYS THINKING ONLY OF HIMSELF AND NOTHING MORE" quickly following the sound Harry found that his uncle seemed to have decided to tell the preacher that he was a naughty child.

"WE TOOK HIM IN AND FEED HIM AFTER HIS PARENTS KILLED THEMSELVES AND HE JUST LAZES ABOUT WITH NO HINT OF A THANK YOU TO BE SEEN" Vernon always love to tell people how his parents had died, even if Harry suspected that it was not true.

"HE EVEN HAD THE NERVE TO REFUSE TO COME TO CHURCH WHEN WE OFFERED TO BRING HIM" it was about this time that Vernon started to point at him accusingly, and everyone started to mutter about how awful a child he was. The preacher said a few words of how good the Dursley's were for taking such a child in out of the goodness of their hearts, which seemed to make his aunt and uncles day as they beam at the respect and awe that seemed to be radiating off of the people surrounding them.

'The world is full of sheep, one leads the others follow and try to gain favor with the leader by sucking up to him, if not sucking him off' Harry thought maliciously. And now the preacher was coming over to give Harry a talking to about being a good person, just great his one day out of the house and he has to put up with his aunt and uncle trying to embarrass him in front of the whole church.

"Now young boy you truly must be more thankful of your relatives," the preacher began "they take good care of you at their own expense, and you should be more grateful to them." The preacher continued on telling Harry to help out at home and be a good person.

And then the strange man dressed in black started to walk towards them. His look of indifference never leaving his face.

"To take the words of the guilty over the silence of the innocent, how far have preachers of the gospel fallen?" The man dressed in black asked as he slowly moved closer towards the preacher.

"And who are you good sir to question my intent amongst my church?" The preacher asked in return, feeling that he was being undermined.

"I was here only to observe, but when a person strangled by gluttony accuses a small malnourished child of laziness when his hands are calloused from work, I have to step in to stop a wrong from taking place." The strange man finished.

'This man has good eyes' Harry thought 'at least he sees the world as it is and not what other people say it is.'

"Tell me child have you been beaten?" Quite the strait forward question for a stranger to ask a child he does not know in front of a church congregation.

This was perhaps the turning point in young Harry's life. If he gave a positive not only would the Dursley's be discredited beyond repair but he might even be taken away from them. However if no one took him away he would get the worst beating of his life. So what would young Harry's answer be?

He chose to look up at the strange man, who still stood looking indifferent, but his eyes showed more caring when he looked down on Harry than anyone else had ever given Harry. Why not see how this plays out.

'Now I can't say anything or I'll be interrupted by my uncle, so I might as well give them the physical evidence' Harry thought. Quickly pulling the over sized shirt over his head before anyone could stop him.

And there stood Harry for the first time in his life showing his scares and under developed body, off with pride to the world rather than disdain. Hopefully he would never have to see his relatives again after doing this.

"There now, you see that this child has been beaten and starved so it is obvious that his relatives are at fault and not telling the whole truth" the strange man said.

"Now why don't we take you away from this abusive environment" he finished before offering his hand to Harry.

'Perhaps this is what people call a godsend' young Harry thought. 'If this man is willing to take me away from the Dursley's who am I to refuse; besides how worse could it be?'

Quickly accepting the strangers hand and starting to walk away was apparently what woke Vernon up from his stupor caused by Harry actually admitting to the abuse Vernon put him through. Vernon quickly raised his fist and ran towards Harry. Grabbing Harry's shoulder with his left hand Vernon spun him around began to yell at him.

"BOY HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ACCUSE ME OF BEATING YOU, I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT A BEATING IS LIKE" Vernon's face was turning an unhealthy shade of purple.

As soon as Vernon was done yelling he raised his right fist in the air and punched Harry in the jaw sending him hurling backwards. Forgoing all public decency Vernon knelt down over Harry and proceeded to punch him with both hands.

Harry for his part didn't let out even a whimper of pain. This may have been attributed to the looks he was receiving from the surrounding people. His aunt looked on grimly as she tried to say face by not cheering her husband on, the preacher was almost giddy as he wanted to see that upstart kid get beat-down, his cousin was obviously having an orgasm from watching his dad beat up a 6 year old boy, and the stranger dressed in black looked on with continued indifference as he appeared to be testing Harry.

And that was what made Harry mad. This man who was going to take Harry away from all these beatings was just standing there doing nothing. Vernon managed to hit Harry in his kidney somehow in this blind rage, leaving Harry covered in bruises and broken bones as his uncle continued to rain punches on the small under fed child. Harry's nose was broken, his mouth was bleeding, he was having trouble breathing, and his eyes were beginning to swell shut. If he was going to get out of this alive he would need to come up with something soon.

And then Harry felt the pressure building up inside him.

A power was causing pressure to building inside him quickly. Pressure that gave him a connection to the something below him. Something in the ground below him. Something solid to attack with. And the pressure was ready to blow apart.

So he let the power go.

The pressure left him and went rushing into the ground beneath him. The ground gained form and density as it began to bend to Harry's will. And right now Harry wanted nothing more than to punch his uncle back.

Right as Vernon was pulling back his fist from punching Harry in his already bruised and beaten stomach, Harry struck back with his power.

And then Vernon fell down with the left half of his face smashed and his jaw was completely crushed. And there, lying next to Vernon's smashed face was a piece of metal the size and shape of brick. Blood stained the ground and the brick of metal, and then Harry started to hear the murmurs. Everyone was looking at him and his downed uncle.

"Did you see that, he beats his own nephew in public" "that rock came out of nowhere to save that child, it must be divine judgment" "he calls himself a man of the cloth, and yet he sides with a child abuser" "that Dursley he's a bad image on the company, we'll have to let him go for this."

'Listen to these people, they act like they're not just as guilt as the fat arse is' Harry thought as he felt his grip on conciseness leaving him. Deciding to continue to lie where he was Harry looked over to the stranger in black who just stood there. But to Harry's awe he saw a bit of surprise on the man's face as he gazed at the brick of metal.

'Look at that bastard, he only shows surprise when a piece of metal bashes someone's head in' Harry finished thinking as the stranger in black knelt down to Harry's level.

'Great now he's going to try to apologize for letting me get beat up.' But no the man's mask of indifference was back in full force as he leaned in close, and spoke so that only Harry could hear.

"Sleep now you used quite a bit of power there, and you must be tiered." The man picked up the brick of metal and examined it. "Iron now that is a powerful ability, but that is for later sleep now young qwaser."

And with that Harry passed out.


	2. What Happened Next

Harry the Qwaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seikon no Qwaser/Qwaser of Stigmata

Key:

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter 2

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

That was all the newly turned 11 year old Harry had to read before folding up the letter that was just given to him by the owl that was currently eating his bacon. Standing up from his chair at the communal table Harry walked over to a monk sitting a little farther down the table from him.

"Looks like you win, it says I'm going to Hogwarts" Harry told the monk who proceeded to look smug "make sure that the owl stays I need to send a letter to the headmaster."

With the monks nod of understanding Harry walked out of the room to go search for this mentor and contact for his job. That man was always smiling recently and that always made Harry curious about what he was up to.

Walking up the stairs to the upper levels and looking out the windows over the beautiful French landscape Harry began to reminisce about how he came to live under the tender mercies of the tall brown haired man who taught him everything.

_Flashback_

Harry woke up from the his happenings at the church to be greeted by the site of a young woman wearing a long black dress with long strawberry blond hair reading a book while sitting in a chair. He was also relived to see that the jerk with blond haired man was nowhere to be seen. Letting his eyes wander over the room Harry noted that his glasses were off which caused the room to be a large mass of blurs. The room was just a plain white room with several other beds. He was in the bed closes to the window.

"Oh your awake, excuse me I'll go get Father." the young lady hastily said before leaving the room and leaving Harry all alone.

'Father?' Harry thought wondering if this was some family's home 'I hope it's not that blond jerk, seriously what kind of bastard watches as a kid gets beat up and only watches without caring.'

The door opened slowly just as Harry was able to sit up in the bed. Turning his head Harry saw the girl from earlier walking back in. He could not make out any defining features do to the fact that he still had not found his glasses.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't have your glasses, I'm sorry but they were damaged beyond repair when we brought you here" the girl rambled out quickly as she walked over to the bed harry was sitting on. "When you're doing better we'll take you to get some new glasses, okay" she finished up with a little giggle.

Only nodding as a conformation Harry remained sitting in the bed quietly as the young woman began to shuffle around the room. Finally feeling secure Harry took a moment to take stock of himself rather than his surroundings and situation. Years of living under the Dursley family's thumb had made him paranoid, and he survived because of it.

He was sitting in a bed wearing only the pants that he had on when he had gone to the church.

'The church' that's right, he fully remembered what had happened. His uncle had tried to kill him, and he had passed out.

Reaching up to his face Harry was greatly surprised to find that his face has fully intact with not even a scratch on him. Continuing to use his hands to examine his body Harry found that all the scars on his chest were still there and in place, he could breathe just fine, and he wasn't sore at all.

Was he dreaming? Did the church never happen? There was only one final place to check to make sure he was awake. Slowly almost tentatively harry reached up and pushed his bangs out of the way of his eyes.

He often checked to make sure if he was dreaming when he did some of his chores. Always praying that it was just a nightmare and that he never had to put up with the Dursley's again, but his uncles soon to come beatings always cemented the fact that he was awake.

He never pinched himself because his skin was usually to sore and bruised, but there was one spot on his body that gave a short small jolt of pain, and was in a place his uncle would never dare to punch him.

Tracing his fingers lightly over his forehead he found what he was looking for. Directly in the middle of his forehead was the small lightning bolt shaped scar. That scar had been with him his entire life, and when he pressed his fingers against it he reserved a small shock of pain. That always happened whenever he touched his scar.

But he was awake and that was what mattered. But only for the moment. Now that he was sure that he was awake and alive he needed to figure out where he was.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing alright" the woman commented shocking Harry out of his thoughts. She was moving closer to Harry slowly almost as if she was afraid of him.

'She has a right to be afraid of me.' Harry thought 'What was that brick that hit uncle Vernon in the head; I didn't see anyone through it.'

The woman was now close enough that Harry could make out a few of her defining features. She was probably about 20 years old and had dull blue eyes, the eyes that can't see through you. In total she was probably an ordinary woman with nothing significant about her. And that was just fine with Harry. He had already lived an abnormal life and he was ready for things to quiet down.

Deciding that she was a little to close Harry backed up from his sitting position until he his back was resting against the headboard. All the while the girl continued to stare intently at him or more specifically at his forehead. Feeling self conciseness Harry raised his hand to cover his brow.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare it's just that the healer witch who took care of you was very interested in that scar" the lady said pointing at were his scar is. "I just want to know what's so amazing about it."

"Ha ha, now Anne is that anyway to treat our guest, you should be asking him how he is, not about him."

"Father! I'm sorry" the girl said startled as a man walked through the open door. His footsteps echoed through the room as he moved closer, a look of indifference on his face, and a small silver cross hanging on a chain around his neck. He was a tall man with short brown hair, and a darkened scar that went vertically over his left eye that stood out on his pale face.

Harry couldn't help himself as he let out a sigh of relieve. 'At least it's not that blond bastard' Harry thought to himself.

"Judging by the sigh I'm going to guess that you're relieved that I'm not the man who discovered you at the church" the new man said bringing Harry's full attention back to him. With Harry's tentative nod the man continued "He is an asshole but he does do his job well." After a quick sigh of his own the man continued "Do not worry you will never have to see him again, and I will hopefully never see him again as well" the last part was said under the man's breath.

"Father why don't we all introduce ourselves to each other, so we all know who the other people are" the now identified Anne asked gently. Finding it to be the best course of action Harry gave his consent, quickly followed by Father.

"Well I'm Sister Anne of the St. Wisdom Orphanage for Girls, were we currently are, just call me Anne for now though okay," Anne started being the only forward person in the room.

And no one else said a word.

Harry had a reason to be quiet, for in the Dursley's house if he talked he was beaten. Actually he was beaten anyway but it was worse if he talked. So he was going to stay quiet until everyone else had said their piece before he even thought about opening his mouth.

Father just didn't like talking to kids unless it was necessary

"Um, one of you is suppose to introduce yourself and then the other one goes" Anne tried to offer helpfully, but neither answered instead both continued to stay silent and wait for the other.

"Well since no one is going to answer I'll do the introductions" Sister Anne stated after a minute of silence. Clearing her throat more to annoy the two males than anything else she began by turning to Harry.

"This is Father Artemas Jacks" She said gesturing in the finely named Father's position.

"Just call me Father" the man said to Harry with a bit of a chuckle in his voice.

"You lost your chance to say what to call you when you refused to speak up" Anne nearly yelled deciding that now was a good time to belittle Father for his insistence on not speaking his name. Turning to Harry after she finished lecturing Artemas, Anne continued by speaking to Harry albeit in a much softer and gentler voice.

She started to talk to Harry hoping that she was soothing enough that he would tell them his name "Now deary I'm sorry but I can't introduce you on account of that I don't know your name."

His name. Now when he thought about it that brought back bad memories. How many 6 year old kids could claim a bad memory from their name? Well Harry could because he didn't know his full name. He had always been boy, freak, and other terms of disgrace and abuse. Even when he went to school he had not heard his last name even though he had been in attendance for a month. The teachers seamed to avoid him by only calling him Harry. He was lucky to have been smart enough to have picked up how to talk properly from hearing people talk around the neighborhood.

And the one time he had asked about his last name his uncle had savagely beat him while yelling at him that he was lucky that he was called anything and had the forewarning that he had to do something. Afterwards he was confined to the cabinet under the stairs for a week. When he was finally let out his first set of chores was to clean up all the mess from the takeout food the Dursley had been living on while Harry did not cook. That always comforted Harry with the fact that he was more skilled than anyone else in that family.

Looking over at the two people who shared the room with him, he once again examined their blurred forms. The woman Sister Anne was a kind woman; she had that motherly aura about her that made him feel safe. And the man was tall with strong broad shoulders that accentuated his presence in the room. To be quite honest the man scared Harry quiet a lot, but he had nowhere to run to.

Deciding that the truth was the best he leaned closer to the woman and slowly began to speak in the very quiet voice that he had been allowed to talk in while at the Dursley's. "My name is Harry ma'am; I don't have a last name."

"Don't have a last name, well that just won't do we'll have to get you one then. A good strong one that's the embodiment of strength and courage." Sister Anne began listing off names but was quickly interrupted by the tall man.

"I'm sorry to ruin you fun Sister but our young friend here already has a name." Father decided to pause here not for dramatic tension but to annoy Anne. "His full name is Harry James Potter."

"Harry James Potter." Harry said rolling his own name around to see if he liked the sound of it. "Harry Potter" he did, he did like the sound of it. And so that would be his name from then on.

"Yes Harry which would be derived from Harold a good name, when compared to Saint Harold it's a little ironic though" Father continued on speaking to himself.

"And just how is his name ironic if I may ask" Anne decided to chime in.

"You may ask all you like dear Sister," the man replied back as a jab, "but Saint Harold was a young child, much like Mr. Potter here, who was stabbed to death, and young Mr. Potter here was almost beaten to death by his uncle."

Gasping in shock over the revelation of how close Harry shared his fate with that of St. Harold, Anne quickly took a step back and turned to try and comfort Harry. But luckily for Harry he had not heard a word that had been said. So luckily Harry would not be obtaining any more mental and emotional trauma today. He was still blissfully and joyfully enjoying the moment that he finally had his very own name to call his own. He didn't have to hold any physical connection to his relatives. He was a Potter and not a Dursley.

Deciding to let Harry enjoy his moment in ignorance Anne rounded on Father "Don't you dare open your mouth and say such things without thinking about them first you could have scared the poor child with those words."

Coming to the conclusion that he would rather not receive a lecture today Father conceded to Anne wishes and wisely apologized to Harry who continued to mutter his name under his breath.

Once Anne had settled down and gotten Harry to stop saying his name, it was decided upon to continue.

"Now that we all know each other why don't we let Harry ask us all the questions he wants to get those out of the way" Father surprisingly suggested.

Seeing that everyone else had agreed to this path but him Harry proceeded to think of all the questions he wanted to ask. "Where am I, and how long have I been asleep" he decided would be his first question.

"We told you already we're in the locally owned St. Wisdom's Orphanage for Girls," Sister Anne said with a small giggle that made Harry smile at his slip up rather than hide like he normally would around his uncle. "Here we take in orphan girls and raise them to the best of our abilities and theirs. We're a little ways out of London, and you've been asleep for about an entire day."

Wanting to avoid the embarrassment of asking a question that had already been answered before Harry thought back to his earlier conversation with Anne. Looking down at his repaired body Harry inquired about how that had come around.

"You said earlier that I had been seen by a healer but I still don't understand how I've recovered this much in a day, Even though I don't know what my injuries were."

Giving another giggle Anne once again answered "Magic of course it was the only way to save you in time, and don't worry about your wounds they don't matter anymore."

"But magic doesn't exist, I mean it can't. Can it?" Harry began to ramble looking questioningly at the two adults in the room.

Answering a question for once Father started "Yes magic is very real and is hidden very well from the rest of the world."

"Are the two of you magical then" Harry decided to venture asking.

"Ha ha ha! No my boy I'm sorry but we're not magical but I'm something almost as bad though," Father said with a big grin on his face from the laugh he had just had, "I'm from the Vatican."

"The Vatican?" Harry asked quirking his head.

"The central for the Catholic Church" Anne picked up from Father.

"Enough of that for now, we can get into descriptions later. Do you have anything else to ask us Mr. Potter" Father asked trying to hurry everyone along.

Thinking as hard as his young mind could Harry came up with one more question. "The man you mentioned earlier from the church called me a strange word and I want to know what it is."

"Oh what was this strange word" Anne asked.

"I don't really know it sounded like it began with a 'qwa' or something."

"Qwaser" Father asked.

"Yeah that's what he called me a qwaser" Harry said excitedly, raising his voice a little for the first time.

"Ha ha, a qwaser is much to lengthy to explain right now so why don't we get you some breakfast and some more rest and then I promise I'll tell you what a qwaser is" Father said with a smile on his face.

Getting caught up in the moment Harry became the child that he was and proceeded to beg Father to tell him something about a qwaser.

Finally relenting to Harry's pleading Father simply stated "A qwaser needs a lot of training, so eat up to gain lots of energy, and I'll be you mentor until you master your ability's."

Finding that was the best answer he was going to get Harry relented to allow Anne to bring him breakfast before settling down for a nap.

_Meanwhile_

An old man in northern Scotland wearing purple robes and with a long white beard was beginning to worry as the wards he placed around a house began to fall.

_Flashback End_

That was five years in the past. He traveled the world with Father, but still came home to see Anne every once in awhile. Coming across the door that led to his mentor's office Harry knocked and waited to be acknowledged before entering and there sitting behind his desk was Father Artemas Jacks still looking like he did five years ago.

"It seems I've been accepted into the magical school of Hogwarts" Harry stated in a firm voice that came from years of being forced to take charge.

"So why are you telling me this you're old enough to make your own decisions on what to do about this Mr. Potter" Father stated wearing a large grin.

"I was just wondering if this was the reason you've been smiling all this time and if so how much money did you make from the obvious bet you just won?"

"Harry I am a priest and as such I have taken a vow of poverty so I could not have put down any money on a wager even if there was such a thing" Father retorted back to Harry's stated question.

"Whatever you say Art."

"I keep telling you to call me Father."

"Sorry I just love the look on your face when I call you anything but Father. Now seriously would it be beneficial for me to go."

"In all truth it would help if we had someone inside the magical community so I would recommend it, but if you do decide to go keep your powers a secret."

"Alright I got to go write a letter" was Harry's leaving remark as he walked out the door and went into the room he was currently staying in. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen Harry checked the acceptance letter he had in his pocket to make sure he was writing to the correct person.

_Dear Assistant Headmistress McGonagall_

_I would be honored to attend you fine school, but I know nothing of the ways of the magical world and would like to request a guide. I am out of the country right now, but would be happy to meet someone at the entrance to Hyde Park at noon any day after a week from today. I will await a response from you._

_Yours Truly Harry Potter_

Rolling up the piece of paper and wrapping string around it like the parchment he received had been Harry walked back down stairs tied is letter to the still waiting owl's leg and chased the bird off before sitting down to continue his breakfast.

**A/N **

That's it for this chapter. **Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

reblchild that is a good list and a lot of them will be in the harem, but the older women (Tonks and up) will probably not make it into the harem but they may make an appearance if the situation arises.

Hopefully the next chapter will come out quickly as well.


	3. To The Vault

Harry the Qwaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seikon no Qwaser/Qwaser of Stigmata

Key:

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter 3

'Hm, an hour late, the magical world just might be as incompetent as Jacks said they were' Harry thought as he continued to wait at the entrance to Hyde Park.

The assistant headmistress had replied to Harry's letter stating that she would send someone to meet him at Hyde Park as he had requested. It was now an hour past the scheduled meeting time and Harry the young qwaser was getting bored.

Father Jacks had told Harry that the magical world wad hidden from the non-magical world and was so removed that a lot of the people raised there would have little idea about the outside world. Harry had decided to use the meeting as a test to determine if it was a wise decision to join the magical world.

At the current moment he was beginning to lose his patience due to all the kids running around and making noise. He could always stand kids, but those two brats that were arguing about who had the best toy where really beginning to make the wait unbearable. The kids both lived affluent lives and had become self-centered. If there was one thing Harry could not stand it was a self-centered person. That's what the Dursleys were, and that was the kind of people he hated.

Luckily for our hero he only had to wait about another minute before he was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around Harry was greeted with the sight of what appeared to be a middle aged woman with her auburn hair tied in a tight bun, and wearing a dark green robe.

"Mr. Potter, I am Minerva McGonagall, the assistant headmistress and professor of transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have come to take you to Diagon Ally," she spoke in a thick Scottish accent.

'Well good, at least I ended up with a person who's all about business' Harry thought. He liked to get down to business quickly, so the magical world gained a few positives.

"Then Professor McGonagall I will be in your care," Harry said with his usually over polite way that he had picked up from Father Jacks.

"A charmer just like your father Mr. Potter, but I do hope you didn't inherit his idea of fun," she said the last part with a small sigh of exasperation.

"I am unaware of my father's ideals so while we walk to our destination if you could please tell me stories of my father I would greatly enjoy that," Harry stated with a small bit of hope at finding out more about his biological parents. Due to being a ward of the church Harry was well tended to but he did long to find out about his biological parents and the magical world seemed the ideal place to start. Especially now that he knew they were magical.

Giving a nostalgic smile at remembering something pleasant McGonagall gave her consent and the two of them began their trek down the road to the place called Diagon Ally.

Nearing the end of their journey Harry had greatly enjoyed the stories of his father and mother at Hogwarts. Which house they were in, how James was a prankster, and how his mother was very brilliant. As her stories were winding down Harry decided to take a long look at his current hostess.

She appeared to be in her late 40's with only a few wrinkles starting to come in. But Father Jacks had warned him that magical people age more slowly than the non-magical, so she could be about 70 for all he could tell. She was nice looking woman, if a bit advanced in age.

'If most of the witches at the school are like her I should be alright' Harry thought looking over at McGonagall, and using her as a model, in a general area, for what to expect from this new world he was entering into. Finishing his physical check Harry noticed that she was wearing a robe out in the middle of London and that no one around them seemed to notice or care.

"Professor McGonagall if I may be so blunt to ask, but is it safe to wear a robe out in the non-magical world?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, it would seem odd but I have cast a spell know as the Notice-Me-Not charm that allows me to go unnoticed by everyone that I don't want to see me, in this case muggles" Professor McGonagall explained in an almost lecturing way.

"Muggles?" Harry asked looking at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"What we call non-magical people in our world," she explained in a voice that sounded rehearsed.

About a minute later the two had arrived. There was a book store on one side, a record shop on another, and right between the two was a dirty looking pub.

"Here we are at the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley," McGonagall said quickly before she entered the building giving Harry little time to examine the outside. The inside was not any better than the dingy outside.

The inside of the pub was shabby and run down there where small groups of customers scattered around the different tables, and the old bartender was washing glasses. He gave McGonagall a nod of welcoming before she pulled Harry off to a door near the back. Walking out the door Harry found him and McGonagall in a small courtyard with brick walls, an empty trash can, and some over grown weeds.

Pulling out her wand McGonagall began to tap a sequence of bricks on the back wall of the courtyard. When she was done tapping the wall three times one of the bricks disappeared and the other bricks began to move and shift to the sides until they formed an archway that lead to s twisting cobbled street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Mr. Potter," McGonagall said bringing Harry out of his stupor. She began to walk briskly down the street while Harry followed along trying to absorb all that was around him.

There were shops of all kinds spanning both sides of the street. A shop with a stack of cauldrons outside of it sat near the entrance and a store that claimed to be an apothecary. A group of young children had huddled around a store selling broomsticks, and a shop was selling out of date telescopes. Continuing to follow behind McGonagall Harry began to wonder how he was supposed to afford everything that was on his supplies list. Deciding now would be the best time to ask Harry proceeded to question his new professor about how he was to pay for everything.

"We need to go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, to access the vault that your parents left for your schooling" McGonagall stated pointing to the giant white building at the end of the alley. " The bank is run by goblins, who are a warrior race, so don't insult them" McGonagall said, before stopping in the middle of the road to give Harry a stern look to give more force to her words.

"Thank you for the advice professor McGonagall I'll be on my best behavior," Harry said give his new professor a small smile to show his sincerity.

Giving a nod that she accepted that Harry would be on his best behavior, McGonagall began to walk towards the bank again. Continuing on towards the giant white marble building Harry began to appreciate its size and appearance. It was easily the biggest building in the alley and was could only be described as imposing when one looked at it from only a few yards away.

Climbing the stairs that led to the giant bronze doors of the bank Harry was greeted with his first sight of a goblin. Two guards stood to the side of the massive double doors; they were short with greenish brown skin. Harry was quiet taller than them.

'If I hadn't gotten out of the Dursleys house when I did, I would probably still be malnourished and short, those goblins would probably only be a head shorter than me if I was still living there' Harry thought distastefully of his relatives who he was forced to grow up with.

Passing the two goblin guards Harry gave them a polite nod and entered the giant doors. On the inside Harry was confronted with another set of doors, this time in silver and with a warning engraved into them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry looked over at the two other guards that stood to the side of the silver doors. Examining the wicked looking halberd that each one held, Harry came to a conclusion.

'Magical people must be idiots if they need a poem to drive home the fact that you shouldn't rob this place after seeing the guards.'

The two goblins bowed as Harry and Professor McGonagall passed through the silver doors and came into a giant marble hall. There was about another hundred goblins sitting behind a long counter. They worked furiously weighing pieces of gold, silver, and precious gems. There were a countless number of doors leading to unknown locations inside the large hall.

Following McGonagall as she led him to one of the goblins that sat behind the counter, they waited politely for a few seconds before the Goblin had finished writing something down before looking up at the two.

"Good afternoon," McGonagall began "We are here to make a withdrawal from Mr. Harry Potters vault."

"You have his key, ma'am?" the goblin asked in what could pass for a polite manner.

"I have it right here," McGonagall said as she reached into a pocket on the inside of her robes. Handing the key to the goblin, who began to inspect it.

While the goblin was inspecting the old style key, Harry began to look around the hall more. The first obvious thing he noticed was that a lot of the goblins had sneers on their faces as they put up with some of the more rude customers.

'What idiot would be rude to the people who handle their money' Harry thought as he watched a wizard with long light blond hair push his way to the front of a line.

The blond wizard proceeded to demand service from the goblins and went so far as to knock over a tower of coins on the desk of the goblin he was bellowing at. Every goblin in the massive hall seemed to be eyeing the man now and even a few of the guards seemed to be eager to attack the man for his stupidity.

The goblin behind the desk decided to straighten up the tower before slowly recounting it. The blond man continued to sit there and yell in his obvious anger over not receiving faster service. Harry just smirked at the karmic justice the man was being given from the goblins.

"All appears to be in order Mr. Potter" the goblin Harry and McGonagall were in front of spoke, breaking Harry out of his inner laughter at the stupidity of the blond wizard. "I will have someone take both of you down to your vault, Griphook!" the goblin called to another goblin standing off to the side. The goblin came over to them and after Harry politely greeted him, the goblin ushered them off to another door farther down the hall.

Griphook held the door open for them, and was thanked by Harry as he passed him.

The three of them passed into a hallway lined with cobble stones and lit by torch light. The floor slopped off steeply at the end of the passageway with a set of mine tracks following along with the floor. Griphook gave a sharp whistle and a small cart came rushing up the tracks that where lying on the floor, and came to a stop in front of the trio. As they all sat down in the cart, Harry heard McGonagall mutter under her breath about "always hating these things." Before the young qwaser could wonder what she could possibly mean by that the cart rocketed off down the tracks.

Startled at first Harry had no idea what to make of the sudden acceleration. The cold air stung his eyes as the cart ratted down a maze of stone lined passage ways. The small spherical blood red gem that hung from his left ear swung about wildly in the rushing wind.

With nothing better to do than enjoy the ride Harry let out a whooping noise of pleasure as he held on to the sides of the cart to prevent himself from soaring out, as it crested a few of the peaks created by the twisting passageways that the tracks followed.

With a large grin plastered to his face Harry looked over to the witch who was riding in the cart with him. Of what Harry could see of her, she had a distinctive green hue to her face. Most of her body was turned sideways, probably so she was closer to the side of the cart incase she threw up.

Looking at his soon to be teacher was less entertaining than the ride, so Harry began to look around the caverns, as he waited for the cart to stop. The cart flung down the different paths of its own free will, or whatever it had, while Griphook leaned back looking as calm as a person with a permanent scowl could.

The cart made several sharp turns that nearly threw everyone out of the cart. The cobble stone-lined walls had somewhere along the way changed into tunnels that were dug into a large rock, something similar to a mine.

Every so often Harry would catch a glimpse of large doors set into the rock, probably one of the many vaults that must be down the winding tunnels the cart followed. Down one of the hallways Harry saw a torrent of flames come into view for a few brief moments before the cart made another sharp turn and the flame disappeared from Harry's view.

As the cart made one final turn before it came to an abrupt halt in front of a single set of wooden doors set into the rock.

"Vault number 687" called out Griphook as he disembarked from the cart followed quickly by McGonagall, who still looked a little green. Harry left the cart with a big grin and a feeling of joy from the ride he had just had.

Griphook walk over to the wooden doors and pulled out the key Harry had seen McGonagall gave the teller back up on the surface. Unlocking the door Griphook pulled the double doors open. He stood in the doorway as green smoke began to billow out into the rock passageway. When the smoke had cleared and Harry was able to see again he was treated to the site of mounds of bronze heaped below columns of silver, that were only topped by the mountains of gold in the room.

Harry was given a monthly allowance from the church. He was allowed to spend it how he liked, but he had never seen this much money. Apparently McGonagall had gotten her second wind back as she walked up beside Harry and began to explain the wizarding world's currency.

"The bronze Knuts are the smallest amount, with twenty-nine of them making one Sickle, the silver ones." McGonagall stated pointing to the different coins as she and Harry began to enter his vault. "Now there are seventeen Sickles in one Galleon which are worth the most of all." Having fully entered the vault McGonagall began to help Harry place a few handfuls of the coins into a small bag that she had produced from somewhere. Fill the bag up with mostly the golden Galleons McGonagall began to speak again.

"That should be enough for the term Mr. Potter, the goblins will keep the rest of you money safe down here." Turning they walked out of the vault doors to find Griphook waiting by the mine cart. After the doors had been closed and the small key was given to Harry the party of three began to climb back in the cart. With McGonagall muttering under her breath that she hopped that they went a little slower this time.

The comment caused Harry to smile. He had enjoyed the speed they went at earlier.

AN: Sorry for the long wait my muse was three and a half hours away, and I won't bore you with the other details. This chapter is a little shorter than I would like it to be, but you guys have waited long enough. Hopefully with my muse back I can give you a better chapter next time. Hope you have a happy holiday and pleasant reading.

AN2: By popular demand (and threat by people with physical access to me) Tonks is in the harem. More on the harem. I have a rough idea of who will be in it but in later chapters I will need help with a few things (pertaining to qwasers) so keep reviewing and giving me ideas I live on them.

AN3: This was brought to my attention so I will answer it now. The harem will _start__ in first year, but it will be platonic. Being a qwaser will affect Harry __early on__ during his schooling but nothing overly sexual will happen until the later years._

That all I have to say so Happy Holidays until next time.


	4. Shopping and Missions

Harry the Qwaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seikon no Qwaser/Qwaser of Stigmata

Key:

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter 4

When the trio had returned to the surface Harry was once again wearing a large smile. Harry thanked Griphook before he and McGonagall left the bank to go shopping for his school supplies.

"Now Mr. Potter let us go and get your supplies," McGonagall said initiating their first conversation since his vault. Probably because she had once again turned green during the ride back to the surface.

"What should we get first?" Harry asked the professor. He had of course looked over the school supply list, and he had to question why it was so important that he get a pewter cauldron. In order for him to be as great at chemistry as he was he had to be quite familiar with brewing, and the only time the material of the container you where brewing in mattered was the much more advanced recipes. He sincerely hoped that the teacher would not start off with something to difficult or advanced. Maybe magic was just pickier, or maybe the magical world was just to set in their traditions.

Oh well he had better things to do than worry about the traditions of the magical world. He had a whole shopping list of stuff he needed to get for his upcoming year at his new school. At least Anne wasn't with him. She would worry over everything he bought.

"We should get your clothes first, followed by books, and potion supplies." McGonagall said, answering his earlier question. "After we get all of those items we should have a good idea of how big a trunk you will need for school, so that will be later." The two of them began to walk down the alley towards the clothing shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

The walk to the shop was quiet between the two as they just listened to the daily chatter of the ally. The many patrons to the alley mulled about walking from shop to store looking for whatever they had to buy. One lady called out that she was looking for newt eyes. Another man called out that he was selling cauldrons for the best price in the ally.

When the two had reached about half way down the Alley McGonagall began to lead Harry to a dainty little shop that was painted in a bright purple. Opening the door McGonagall ushered Harry into the building to get his school robes.

The inside of the shop was a mass of movement as scissors flew through the sky to cut pieces of fabric that floated in mid air. Tape measures began to circle Harry as a squat witch dressed in mauve began to walk towards him.

"Bringing me another Hogwarts student professor" the witch asked McGonagall as she began to take down the measurements from the tape measures flying around harry. "Stand still dearie, I can get better measurements if you don't move."

Trying to comply with the witch's request Harry stood still and began to let his eyes wander about the room. His eyes landed on a large mirror that was leaning up against a far wall. The mirror showed his tall and toned body. It wouldn't be good for a qwaser to be physically weak.

Under his clothes were the many scars he had obtained from his training. The scars that his uncle had given him now hidden among a field of scars crisscrossing around his body. Since his escape from his relatives' house he had been told to wear his scars with pride. He had survived a horrible experience and was alive to tell the tale of it.

He had become strong. The abilities of a qwaser giving him the power to protect himself and anyone who needed to be protected as well. His hair was still kept in the same shaggy style that it had always been, and a pair of glasses still sitting on his nose.

A small blood red stone in the shape of a sphere hung down from his left ear. Sage stone, a secret held by the qwasers.

His earring was a reminder that he had to talk with Artemas about how he was going to get soma while he was at Hogwarts.

Soma was the mystic force that allowed qwasers to use their special abilities. However soma had to be ingested regularly. Because without soma a qwaser would die quickly. Harry could last for 20 days before he began to pass out from exhaustion. He didn't feel like finding out how many days he could last before he died.

"Alright there dearie your all done" the witch Harry was beginning to think was Madam Malkin said. "All the robes you need for the year are on the counter dearie, now you come back here soon a growing boy like you will need more robes soon enough."

Harry turned back towards the front of the shop were Professor McGonagall was waving a small stick in front of a bag on the counter that was beginning to shrink. Picking up the bag she had just shrunk and placed it in a pocket before pulling out the bag Harry had gotten from Gringotts and passed over a few of the golden coins.

"Now Mr. Potter let us go next door and buy your school books shall we" McGonagall said as she turned to Harry. Harry nodded his consent as the two of them left the shop and Harry gave one last look at the different objects flying through the air.

The walk to the bookstore was short due to the stores being next to each other. The shop was a small two store building that had a very dated look about it. A large sign proclaiming the store was named Florish and Blotts. McGonagall walked forward to open the door as Harry followed her.

As Harry's eyes adjusted to the darkened room, he began to look at the many tomes and scrolls that lined the heavy oak shelves. Harry had to bend his neck to follow the cases, filled with books, up to the ceiling. The room was filled with dust thrown off of old books that haven't been moved in years.

Harry marveled at the amount of knowledge held in the many books that lined the shelves. The rows of bookcases ran throughout the store, separated by subject. Harry followed McGonagall through the aisles, but planed to take his time and look around.

Professor McGonagall pulled him around the store looking for different books that he needed to bet for his schooling. She grabbed several books, but two kept his attention. _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot and _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling. Those two books were to be his entrance into the magical world, and prepare him for all that was to come when he join.

"All right Mr. Potter I am going to allow you to search the store for a few minutes to find any other books that you might like." Hearing these words from McGonagall Harry's eyes lit up and he almost ran to the other side of the store to begin looking for several specific books.

Harry almost ran through the entire store to find the books he needed to find. He pulled books off the shelves that might have any reference to the topics that he wanted to find, alchemy. Transfiguration was the closes subject to what he wanted to find, but the potions section was also a good place to look. When he had finally reached the section of the store he had been looking for.

Harry looked for several minutes before he ran off to the next section to look for the books he needed to find. After several more minutes of looking, he finally found the section he was looking for. A small section of books but still plenty to choose form. The young qwaser began to pull all the books he saw that would be of use to him. In total he had pulled 8 books off the shelves.

His main book collecting done Harry started to head off to the history section for one specific book. When Harry had reached the area he easily found the book he was looking for. The book was covered in dust and had a cobweb hanging off the top left corner of the book. _The Churches Stranglehold_ written in dull silver letters against the black leather binding of the book. There was no authors name anywhere on the old worn cover.

Harry had been told to find this book by Artemas. This book had a history of the churches interaction with the magical world from a wizard's point of view. With this book he would have a more in depth knowledge of how the magical world worked with and against the world he had grown up in. The world of the church.

Harry waddled back to his new professor carrying the stack of books in his arms. As he was putting the books on the counter, Harry swore he could hear the stifled laughter from his new teacher.

"Really Mr. Potter I was only expecting you to get a few books, if any, not return with a complete set of..." at this point Minerva McGonagall had to lean forward to look at the books he had returned with. "Aren't these a bit advanced for you?" she asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No ma'am I find this subject to be very interesting." Harry gave his honest reply.

Giving the young man a calculating look the transfiguration professor turned and paid for the books before shrinking his purchases and placing them in her pocket just like at the last store.

The duo continued on to the potion supply store and bought Harry the required potion kit. Finishing up at the potion market they headed off to buy a trunk for Harry. Professor McGonagall proved her experience in shopping for new students when it did turn out that Harry needed a bigger trunk for his extra books. Which they instantly took out of their bags and placed in the large trunk. The trunk was then shrunk and placed back inside the pocket.

"Since you are not allowed to do magic outside of school you'll need a trunk that will hold all your things for the summer" was McGonagall's explanation.

The only thing that remained on the list was to get a wand.

McGonagall led Harry to a narrow shop. The gold letters over the door were peeling away, but one could still make out the name. Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

"Now Mr. Potter getting your first wand is a sacred rite of passage that should only be experienced with once relatives" McGonagall said while putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. "I will be in the cafe across the street, and when you're done we can get you a pet and we'll be finished."

With that the professor gave Harry a few galleons to pay for his wand, and left him to enter the store by himself.

As Harry entered the shop a bell sounded out from the back of the shop. There was a counter near the front of the store and the back was filled with shelves containing long narrow boxes. Some of the boxes showed their age with the fine layer of dust covering them. Harry began to look around the store and saw a single long cylindrical piece of wood lying on a purple pillow in front of the window.

"I was wondering when you would show up Harry Potter" A voice sounded out from behind Harry. Quickly turning around the young man was left staring into the large pale eyes of an elderly man. "I'm quite pleased to see that you have your mother's eyes, but I never expected for you to be a qwaser."

Harry was instantly on edge. Not from the fact that the man knew of his ability's, but that he said it so casually. Most people, who knew what qwasers were eager to meet them, not brush off the fact as if it was dust.

"I'm intrigued that you can tell what I am. Mr. Ollivander, I believe?" Harry said simply.

"Yes, I'm Ollivander, but I know your here to receive your first wand" was the curt reply.

"That was the plan."

"Good now let's begin. Hold out your wand arm then" Ollivander said while pulling a measuring tape from his pocket.

"I'm right handed if that's what you mean" was Harry's reply.

"Now you see Mr. Potter every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, so no two wands are alike" Ollivander began talking as he measured Harry's forearm.

"Perhaps your wand will closely resemble your mother's. Ten and a quarter inches long willow, swishy and good for charms." By now Ollivander had moved on to measuring from Harry's shoulder to the floor.

"Or made you take after your father. Eleven inch mahogany, pliable, perfect for transfiguration." The distance between Harry's knee and armpit were now being measured as Ollivander continued his little speech.

It was when the distance between his nostrils was being measured that Harry realized that Ollivander had run off to the back of the store, and was grabbing many different boxes.

"Here we are young Harry try this one," Ollivander said as he returned with several boxes. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nice and flexible at nine inches. Go on give it a wave"

Harry, feeling rather foolish, went along with the instructions and began to lift up the wand, before Ollivander grabbed it out of his hand and replaced it with another.

"That one won't do try this one. Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches, quiet whippy." Ollivander said as Harry gave the wand a practice swing. At the end of the swing a large plume of fire erupted from the tip and began coil and spread menacingly across the room. Before the fire became dangerous the old man grabbed the wand from Harry's grasp and put it with the other failed wand.

Ebony and unicorn hair was the next wand, and was quickly rejected after an explosion occurred after Harry touched it.

Soon there was a small mountain of wands littering the floor before the wand maker began to walk to the back of the shop and pulled one more box off a far shelf.

"Try this one Mr. Potter, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

As Harry's fingers grasped the handle he felt a sudden warmth flow through his body. The wand began to emit gold and red sparks from the tip.

"Ho ho, bravo Mr. Potter, very good. Well … how curious my young qwaser" Ollivander exclaimed as the light from the wand diminished.

"I'm sorry sir, but what is curious" Harry asked as his body began to cool down.

Harry was fixed with a pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other." At this point the old man stopped to stare at Harry's brow. "It is curious that you would be destined for that wand when its brother was the one to give you that specific scar." Ollivander's finger reached up and began to trace the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

"Voldemort" was Harry's simple reply.

"Yes, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he did great things with his wand. Great but terrible things Mr. Potter I expect no different from you."

"One more thing Mr. Potter" Ollivander spoke right as Harry was put his new wand away in his pocket, "The church must have kept you well informed in order for you to have learned that name."

"What makes you think I work for Athos?"

"Honestly Mr. Potter I can't see you as a heretic" was the finite answer. It was with a playful chuckle that Harry paid the seven galleons for his wand and left the store.

Venturing out of the store Harry was greeted with the sight of his new professor sitting outside the store across the street drinking something from a bottle. Harry ventured over and sat down in the empty seat across from the elder Scott.

"Well Mr. Potter I hope you found your wand alright."

"It was a fun experience."

"Getting your first wand usually is. Now Mr. Potter is there anything else you would like to get."

After thinking for a few minutes Harry said that he would like to get an owl. A few minutes later the duo left the café and entered Eeylops Owl Emporium.

The two exited the darkened store with a beautiful, female snowy owl. With cage and owl treats in hand the now troop of three began walking towards the stone wall from which they entered.

Passing through the stone archway McGonagall quickly led the way into the darkly lit pub. Maneuvering around the tables in the empty bar the group sat at a table against a wall for a well deserved brake.

McGonagall pulled a slip of paper from one of the pockets in her robe and passed it to Harry. "That is your train ticket to Hogwarts" Was the matter of fact reply to the young boys questioning look. "The train leaves from Kings Cross station on September first at eleven O'clock, and the entrance is located in the third pillar between platforms nine and ten."

The two continued to sit and talk lightly for a little while. The professor giving her student advice for how to act when he arrived at Hogwarts. Soon it was time for the two to part ways. McGonagall retrieved Harry's trunk from her pocket and returned it to normal size. Opening it quickly she fished out his copy of _Famous Witches and Wizards of the 20__th__ Century_ before handing it over to him. "I recommend reading that one first. You might find something interesting in there" was the only explanation before she took the book back laid it on top of his other books and closed the trunk.

"Now Mr. Potter I will be seeing you on the first," McGonagall said in a low voice. "Get home safely now" with that goodbyes were said and the professor walked over to the stone fireplace and with the words "the Three Broomsticks" the deputy headmistress was gone in a cloud of green fire.

Shaking the shock over the sudden combustion of his teacher Harry grabbed his trunk and owl cage and walked out the door to hail a cab to take him home

*break*

Harry had made it back to St. Wisdom's Orphanage for girls in one piece; the cab driver being freaked out by the live owl sitting in the back seat did not help. Carrying his trunk through the front door he was met by Anne.

"Oh! Harry I'm glad your back, how did the shopping go?"

"I'm fine Sister, where is Art?"

"He's in his office. He wants to see you, so I'll get your trunk up to your room." Anne said before moving over to him and seeing the owl sitting in her cage. "*sqee* what a cute owl."

"Yes she is quiet beautiful. I've named her Hedwig after the blessed St. Hedwig of Poland."

"Such a royal person to be named after, now you go see father Harry I'll take care of Hedwig here." Anne said shooing Harry towards the office.

Only bothering to give a single knock on the door before entering without awaiting an answer, Harry walked into the makeshift office made out of the spare room in the orphanage. Father Artemas Jacks already used to the brash way that Harry used to enter his office simply bookmarked his copy of _The Gay Science_, and looked up at the young warrior.

"Must you always enter so crudely?"

"Only for you Art," was the light hearted response before Harry took a seat on the coach along the side of the room.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me that, but I guess it could be worse." The gracefully aging priest shook his head and mumbled about idiotic kids before continuing. "Since your back I am hopeful that your mission was a success?"

Turning serious the young qwaser answered back in the professional manner he had been train to in. "All of the objectives have been completed." Harry gave a small nod to the door he just entered from. "The book you requested is in my trunk, I have secured my own personal owl for message transportation, and I learned about the school." A soft look came to Harry's eyes "I even learned about my parents."

"That's good, now shall we begin with your next mission."

"What is the church's will?"

"Because this will essentially be a seven year mission the church wants you to pass yourself, and only do reconnaissance for the first semester."

"And as always my status as qwaser is to be held in secret?"

"Yes, the churches only side note is that should you meet any magical that might be converted to the church, you should approach them _gently_. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes what is the church going to do about giving me a Maria?"

A deep sigh and a head tilted back to stare at the ceiling where the only response Harry received for awhile. "Athos has become stingy with their resources and will only be supplying you sparingly." Artemas shook his head before continuing "There is only one witch under their employ in the area of the school." Another deep sigh, here came the bad part. "Because she has work in the area she will only be able to meet with you every other Saturday, 14 days apart, to give you soma." That was bad.

"That's a little close for comfort. So where will I be meeting her."

"She can't come on to school grounds, so instead she will be in the town of Hogsmeade just outside of the schools property." Grabbing a sheet of paper off the top of his desk, Artemas began to summarize the message. "The Vatican has given you no help in getting to the meeting point, inside a local restaurant called The Three Broomsticks." Scanning the page again the priest gave another sigh before continuing. "According to former Hogwarts students first and second year students are not allowed to leave the school grounds except to return home."

Artemas looked up from the sheet of paper to see the dumbfounded look on Harry's face. Eventually Harry regained his composure and began to speak. "How am I supposed to get to the town, and what if she or I have to miss a meeting, I won't survive if we miss even one meeting."

"The same former student claims the school is full of hidden passageways, so you'll have to find one. As for missing a meeting the school has a nurse. If need be you may go to her, and invoke her Hippocratic Oath to keep your secret."

"Their intentionally trying to make this more difficult aren't they?"

"I don't believe so, but it's always possible." The priest looked directly into the qwaser's eyes. "Go get some rest; we'll complete the rest of this tomorrow."Giving a grateful nod Harry stood up and began towards the door.

"One more thing Harry," that Harry had stopped walking was Artemas' only reply. "Because of what has happened in the past, if you are discovered to be a qwaser you will immediately obtain fame and popularity. More so because of you surviving the killing curse."

"I'm aware of that fact Artemas."

"If it does become common knowledge many witch's will throw themselves at you in order to protect themselves."

"We must do our best to keep it secret then." With those final words Harry left the room and headed for bed.

That's it FINALLY done with this chapter. I won't make any excuses, But I will say life comes first.

A/N1 Thank you reviewers your all wonderful. All reviews help.

A/N2 I have gone through and fixed/updated the other chapters.

A/N3 Because everyone wants to know what a qwaser is I put a few obvious hints in this chapter.

A/N4 St. Hedwig the Blessed was the queen of Poland between 1384 and 1399.

A/N5 Just wanted to say that the second season of Seikon no Qwaser has started. It's weirder than the first.

The more reviews I get the faster I update.


	5. Trains and on to Hogwarts

Harry the Qwaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seikon no Qwaser/Qwaser of Stigmata

Key:

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter 5

The morning of September 1st found our young hero currently being smothered to death between the breasts of a crying nun. Death by ones greatest ally, how ironic. It wasn't everyday that King's Cross in London was treated to the site of a nun in full uniform tried to murder an eleven year old boy, while a group of young girls giggled off to the side, and a priest leaned against a wall laughing as the boy tried to break free from the nun's grasp.

When Harry finally broke free from the killer nun's grasp he breathed in the life giving air that he was no longer being kept from. Artemas finally coming down from his laughter walked over to stop Anne from trying to hug the boy to death. "Now Sister you need to stop before we make any more of a scene."

"But I'm going to miss our little (sniff) Harry, he's going away to school (sniff) and we won't be there to protect him" Anne said through her tears before she began crying again and latched onto Harry for the second time.

Harry himself was currently being humiliated, but at least he had been able to turn around so that he was facing the away from the young woman. Now however her sizable bust was lying fully on top of his head. "Anne I'm not little, and I'm always protecting you and Art, I'll be back for the holidays just like always." Harry had once again broken free of the nuns clutches and quickly backed away. Walking quickly over to the group of girls he began his goodbyes.

The three young girls had been at the orphanage as long as he had so whenever he was there he would spent time with them to the point that Harry might call them friends. "Now you girls don't give Sister Anne a hard time okay." It was best to keep the goodbyes short before these three tried to hug the life out of him to. Words of agreement and hugs given out before Harry moved on to talk with Artemas.

The two men didn't have to say many words due to the battle hardened respect they had for each other. "Take care Art, I'll send Hedwig every other week with an update."

The priest place his hand on the young boy's shoulder, "Don't get into any fights you can't win." A small leather bible was forcibly shoved into Harry's hands, "May it guide you well." Harry nodded and moved back in front of Anne.

Anne proceeded to cry, grab, and hug again as she moaned about Harry's leaving. She was eventually calmed by words of his returning for Christmas and that he would take care of himself. "Now (sniff) how are your soma reserves doing."

"I'm fine Anne you know they were topped off this morning," Harry said with a cheeky smile. Anne sighed in relief before pulling him in for a kiss and began pushing him away to go farther into the train station. Goodbyes were once more said as Harry pushed a cart loaded with his trunk and currently occupied owl cage towards platform 9 3/4.

It was after 8:30 and King's Cross station was pack to the brim with the early morning commuters. The passing people quickly blocked the orphanage dwellers and the priest from seeing the young boy. As the group turned and headed out of the station.

The silent looks of the passer-bys must have been unnerving for the poor owl at the constant stares she was receiving. Anyone who looked to long was given a glare and a mean hoot. "It's going to be alright girl we'll be out of here soon." Harry spoke gently as he stroked his proud pet through the bars of her cage.

Eventually the large crowds were passed through and Harry found himself nearing platform 9. "Now she said that the entrance was IN the third pillar" Harry muttered to himself has he continued towards said third pillar. How the hell was one suppose to get inside a pillar.

When he had reached the column he still had no idea how he was suppose to enter the mysterious platform 9 3/4. Giving a quick look around to ensure that no one was looking Harry began to give experimental taps and pushes against the brick pillar.

Making his way around the pillar and finding no point of entry Harry grabbed his cart and turned too leaned against the impenetrable bricks he had just tried to push through. Feeling decidedly silly harry proceeded to try and think of another way to enter the pillar when a nearby clock began to chime. It was nine O'clock and the chiming clock was the only warning Harry got before the solid bricks he had been leaning against gave way and he found himself falling through the bricks and pulling his cart with him.

Pulling himself off the ground from his fall Harry's vision was cloud by steam as a loud train whistle sounded in the background. When he could see again he looked ahead at the wrought-iron archway that had replaced the stone that he had been leaning against. _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _was etched in an elegant script into the metal.

The news that he had finally reached his destinations quickly quelled the descending panic that was beginning to set in since his sudden fall. He had been trained to always be ready, but the magical world was testing his patience.

The whistle once again deafened the platform, while a pillow of smoke blew into his face. Turning around and waving his hands to try and stop the white cloud from obscuring his vision. When the smoke did clear and the whistle ended Harry was greeted with the sight of the brilliant scarlet steam engine. A sign hanging above the train read Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Despite the annoyance Harry had to admit going through a solid brick structure onto a train platform was an interesting way to begin the school year.

It was still two hours until the train would depart, and being early Harry was the only one on the platform. This meant when Harry lugged his trunk onto the train he had his choice of where to sit. A compartment near the middle of the train would serve as his lodgings for the trip to school. For no other reason than to allow him a view of everyone else came through the wrought iron gate.

With his trunk above him on the rack and himself seated, Harry was able to give a sigh of relief over the chaotic time he had since his trip to Diagon Alley. A few days after his trip he had met Sister Sarah. She was a young woman with wavy black hair and brown eyes. The mild contempt she held for the mission she had been given did not go unnoticed. Hard to blame her tough, what 20 something year old woman wants to play Maria for an 11 year old qwaser. Oh well they had met and he would recognize her when they met at their scheduled time in two weeks.

The sound of two cats fighting drew Harry's attention to the fact that the platform outside the platform had begun to fill up with people. A quick look at his watch and showed only a half hour left until the train would depart.

With half an hour to spend and his thoughts straightened out Harry began to watch the family's outside the train give teary goodbyes to their children. Mother's cried, father's gave words of wisdom, and siblings either complained about not going or helped the younger ones onto the train.

One father with long silvery blond hair stood close enough that Harry could hear him telling his son not to besmirch the family name. The mother stood close at hand looking overly posed. The son gave a nod and walked off towards the train door.

It was with ten minutes left that a large family of red heads came barreling through the barrier and the stout older woman began directing all the male children onto the train while the sole girl stayed behind. The youngest red headed boy was able to lug his trunk onto the train just as the final whistle blew and the scarlet steam engine pulled away.

Harry watched as people passed by the door to his compartment as many students ran past looking for their friends. A few people stopped to look in his room but would quickly move on. After an hour an elderly lady came around with a cart full of snacks that Harry politely declined. It was shortly after she left that Harry met his first fellow classmate.

A girl that looked to be about Harry's age, with long bushy brown hair, and already in uniform open the door and stuck her head in before asking if he had seen a toad anywhere.

"No, but if I do I'll let you know okay."

The girl nodded and was about to leave before she began to focus her sight on Harry's forehead where his hair covered most of his infamous lightning bolt scar.

"Are you Harry Potter, by any chance?" The girl asked.

"Why yes I am," Harry said with a reclusive smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful," the girl said coming fully into the compartment and sitting across from Harry. "I've read all about you in the books _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts,_ and _Great Wizarding events of the Twentieth Century."_

"Really, it's wonderful that you've read all that fiction, but I can't hold a conversation about myself with someone I don't know the name of" Harry replied sarcastically, becoming slightly annoyed at the pushy girl.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," The girl stood and extended her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger." The girl replied in oblivion to Harry's ire becoming amusement at the girl's ignorance.

"I'm guessing you were named after Saint Hermione the Martyr of Ephesus?" Harry asked with a sly grin, and a returned hand shake.

"No my great-grandmother," the girl sat back down with a nervous look in her eyes, "I was unaware that there was a Saint Hermione."

"Yes her feast day is on the 4th in three days."

"Oh! well my birthday is the 19th."

Giving a slight chuckle Harry decided to end the conversation. "Maybe its fate's way of saying you're her descendant, but we've forgotten the topic don't you have a toad to look for?"

Suddenly remembering her reason for being there in the first place the girl quickly stood bade farewell and left to search for the missing toad.

With Hermione gone Harry decided to bring his trunk down and changed into his school uniform. His uniform on and a book to read Harry replaced his trunk and settled back down, to relax the rest of the way.

It was just as the lights had gotten dark that His door was once again thrown opened. This time by the same blond boy he had seen on the platform. Two large boys stood on either side of the blond, with sour looks on their faces.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter," the blond said with arrogance in his voice.

Harry just sighed and replied with his face hidden behind his book, "I've already told a girl today that it's polite to exchange names."

The blond boy huffed, "If you don't know a Malfoy when you see one, then you must just be a mudblood." The boy and his two companions abruptly left with an arrogant stroll and a raised chin. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and continued to read.

It quickly became dark and a voice echoed through the train that Hogwarts was five minutes away and to leave the trunks where they are. The doors opened a many students began to pour into the corridor, in anticipation of the train stopping. When the train did stop and Harry was able to push his way through the crowd of older students onto a small dark platform.

A loud booming voice brought Harry's attention towards a giant of a man holding a lantern above the heads of the students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here to me now." The man bellowed over the crowd of students. The large man waved his lantern over the assembled first years before calling for anymore as the second and higher years began to follow a path at the other end of platform. Satisfied that all were the students were there the large man began to direct the students down a separate path that was slippery and narrow. "Mind yer step now. Once we'r clear o' the forest yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts.

Harry stayed near the back of the pack as the path widened out into a large lake darkened by the night. A mountain across the water held a large castle with its windows lit up against the starry night sky.

It was the large mans bellow of "No more'n four to a boat" that brought most of the children out of their awe at seeing the caste. A group of boats waited on the lake next to the shore. Harry found himself in a boat next to a pudgy boy, a mouse brunette girl, and the red headed boy from the platform, whose gaze was still transfixed by the castle. When everyone was seated and the man had acquired a boat to himself he took one more look around before commanding the boats forward towards the castle.

The ride to the castle was relaxing, to say the least, for Harry as he sat quietly and watched as the small fleet glided towards the other end of the lake.

When they had all returned to dry land and the pudgy boy was reunited with his toad thanks to the large man, they where all led up a set of stone stairs to a set of large heavy oak doors. Once there the man knocked loudly until the door was opened by Professor McGonagall. She thanked the man, whom she identified as Hagrid, and shuffled the students into the castle. Once inside the castle they were moved outside another set of oak doors that muffled the drone of hundreds of voices.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your new houses. While you are here your house is where you will live and study for classes," McGonagall stopped talking momentarily to gaze at the assembled to ensure they all understood before picking back up.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflrpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. During your stay here you will win or lose points for your house based on your actions, and will strive to win the house cup at the end of the year."

"The Sorting Ceremony will be in a few minute in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as you wait." Her eyes looked towards the pudgy boy's disheveled cloak and the dirty nose of the red headed boy. "I will return when we are ready. Please stay quiet." And with that she left through the door leaving the children alone.

Being kids instead of staying quiet everyone began to talk about how they were going to be sorted. The red headed boy called out that his brothers said that you had to fight a troll, but that idea was shot down by another random student. The blond kid, Malfoy, just stood off to the side looking arrogant. It was however Hermione that Harry found the most interesting to watch. She had begun to verbally go over each spell she had learned in an effort to figure out which ones she would need to complete whatever challenges the sorting would hold.

It was only the scream from a girl off to the side the broke the moderate silence and brought attention to the ghosts that had just entered the room. The ghosts were arguing about what sounded like some other ghost named peeves when they noticed the students. The ghost began to talk to the kids, but Harry didn't listen as he was busy watching the ghost that appeared to have been a monk in his life. The monk stated that wished to see the in his old house of Hufflepuff, before floating away as Professor McGonagall returned.

The students were shuffled outside and towards the oak doors that separated the group from the rest of the school. When McGonagall had pushed open the doors the light from the thousand floating candles flooded over the group, and the volume of noise from the many students talking was almost deafening. McGonagall began pushing the students into the giant room and they all got their first look at the great hall. The candles lighted their way and the clear night sky showed through the ceiling, that Hermione said was charmed. After the long walk towards the other side of the hall the group had gathered in front of a stool that had an old raged pointed wizards hat on top of it. Behind the stool was a raised platform that held a long table that held all of the teachers.

The hall had become quiet as every eye turned towards the hat. The hat seemed to straighten up and a rip near the brim opened and the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in save hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished singing and gave a bow to each of the four tables before becoming still again, with professor McGonagall stepping forward and unrolling a scroll that the hall quieted.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blond pigtails nervously walked up to the stool and sat down as Professor McGonagall set the hat onto her head. A few scant seconds later and the hat called out with a bellowing voice, "Hufflepuff." A table decorated in yellow and black gave a loud cheer and the girl soon walked over to sit with them. The next girl, Susan Bones, soon was called and sorted to the same table.

And so it went for several minutes as one after another the eagerly awaiting students were called to the stool. Hermione had been sorted to Gryffindor and the blond boy, Malfoy, went to Slytherin. Soon enough those who last names began with "P" where to be sorted and Harry waited anxiously as the ones before him where sorted.

Parkinson, Pansy was sent to Slytherin. The Patil twins Padma and Parvati were separated into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively. Sally-Ann Perks went to Gryffindor, and finally it was his turn.

"Potter, Harry."

That was when the whispers and mutterings began. It was with a steeled nerve and a determined glint in his eye that Harry made his way towards the raised platform that the stool sat on. As he moved forwards the assembled students pointed at him and talked with their friends about if he was _the_ Harry Potter. It was deafening by the time he reached the stool and had seated himself. When McGonagall lowered the hat onto his head and over his eyes the noise ceased, but a new voice began to talk to him.

'My you're a strange one Mr. Potter," The voice whisper to Harry. It was through years of strenuous situations and conditioning that Harry only tightened his hand into a fist instead of jumping off the stool."Now Mr. Potter you need to learn to relax if you're to survive in the wizarding world.'

'You're the hat speaking to me right?' Harry whispered.

'That's right Mr. Potter, I'm speaking to you through your mind so you only need to convey your thoughts to me, and I will place you where you belong.'

'So you can only see what I'm thinking right now?' Harry thought back.

'No, I can see everything in your mind, qwaser.'

Harry's newly relaxed fist tightened again balling his robes up in between his fingers, as his mind raced to come to a solution of how to keep his qwaser ability's a secret.

'Don't worry. Athos had much power a thousand years ago when I was created so I can't tell your secret to anyone.' A sigh and a relaxed fist later and the hat continued. 'Although you're not like other qwasers are you? No most only control one, but you … Well we're digressing from our reason for being here now aren't we?'

Harry felt the brim of the hat shift and slid further down his head as if the hat was making itself more comfortable. 'Now, let's see were you belong. Lots of courage, not a bad mind, but oh the cunning and ambition you have; you would do very well in Slytherin.'

A noncommittal shrug was Harry's only response as he did not know enough about the different houses to really care where he was sent. He figured he would let the expert decide who he would be living with.

Apparently the hat had heard him think that as he made his next reply. 'Such blind devotion to someone you just met, you think for yourself but trust others, the place for you is.'

"GRYFFINDOR."

With the hats yelled proclamation of his new home most of the assembled hall gave a cheer. Harry pulled the hat off his head and placed it on the stool before as calmly as he could, walked towards the red and gold table that was cheering the loudest. Two red headed twins had begun chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter." Quickly taking a seat near the end of the table with the other newly sorted first years who congratulated him.

The sorting continued with the read headed boy named Ron Weasley joined at the Gryffindor table and Zabini, Blaise went to Slytherin. With the sorting done and McGonagall removing the stool and hat from everyone's view, a tall man with a long gray beard stood from the table at the front and held his hands up for everyone to be quiet.

The man that stood up was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the world and headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The man Harry had learned about when he studied about the wizarding world. The Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and head of the British Wizengamot. This was one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and the man that left him on the Dursley's doorstep.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He sat back down in his golden throne as the assembled students cheered.

Harry was rather confused but was quickly distracted as plates full of different foods began appearing on the tables in front of him. Harry filled his plate and began to eat and tried to ignore the conversations around him. Most of the conversations revolved around how he was Harry Potter, and that they were going to be in the same house with him. It was only through focusing on his food that Harry ignored the pointed fingers and whispered mutters. Being near the end of the table and surrounded by the other first years Harry was lucky in not having to deal with anyone really bothering him during the meal.

The only two things that interrupted the meal was when the ghosts returned and the new Gryffindor's learned that their house ghost, Sir, Nearly Headless, Nick was partially decapitated. The other was when Harry felt a pain in the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The pain seemed to be emanating from the high table the teachers were sitting at. It was there next to Dumbledore that Harry saw a pale man dressed in black with grease hair staring at him. Soon the man looked away and the pain eventually subsided, leaving Harry to wonder what had happened.

Soon enough the plates vanished and the meal was over, and Dumbledore stood once again to gather the Halls attention. "Now that we are all fed and watered I have a few start-of-term announcements to make. The forbidden forest is forbidden to all pupils. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week and interested parties should speak to Madam Hooch about joining their house team. Finally I warn all that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not want to die a most dreadful death."

It was on this somber note that Dumbledore gave a large smile flicked his wand and golden thread flew from the tip and began to form words. "Now it is time for the school song, everyone pick your favorite tune and away we go." What followed was truly atrocious and Harry promised himself to try and forget it.

When everyone had finished Dumbledore once more began to speak, "Ah music, so magical. Now I know your all tired so off to bed you trot." With that he once again sat down in his golden throne.

As everyone stood and began to leave the hall at the same time Harry and the other first years were all rounded up by another red head. Perhaps they were all related. When the first years had been rounded up the oldest red head began to shuffle them out of the room and up the grand staircase. After the long day and the large meal everyone was ready to go to sleep. It was this tiredness that led to the only mildly surprised shouts as the portraits lining the walls began to talk to the passing students. It was this eagerness to get to bed that also led to the tall red head, named Percy, quickly dispatching of Peeves the poltergeist as he began to pelt the first years with sticks.

It was with dragging feet that the group finally reached their destination. A large portrait of a woman dressed in a silk pink dress was hung at the end of a long corridor near the top of a tower. The lady looked towards Percy and asked for the password which he gave before the painting swung open to reveal a large room painted in gold and red and covered in chairs coaches and tables. At the back of the room were two sets of stair cases. Percy began separating the group and sent the girls off to one set of stairs and set the boys to another.

Once the first year boys had been shoved into a room and the five occupants found their individual beds in the oval room they said their goodnight to each other and all fell asleep in short order.

*break*

Dumbledore was breathing a sigh of relief in his tower. The boy-who-lived was back and safe in the wizarding world. Five years ago the boy had vanished from the face of the earth. Ever since the wards he had placed around Harry's house had failed he had been in constant dread of what was to come.

If Harry was attacked the wizarding world would fall into chaos at the loss of their beloved savior. The dark forces would rise and the light was not ready to stand against them again.

Dumbledore had become so worried that he had ventured to Privet Drive in search of the young boy. What he found was disastrous. The Dursley's house was abounded. Clothes and furniture had been thrown about in an attempt to grab everything and still escape quickly.

After his failed attempt to find Harry at the house, Dumbledore ran over to the neighboring house of Arabella Fig, the squib that he had instructed to keep an eye on Harry. The only information that she was able to give was that Harry was taken away by someone and the Dursleys had been chased out of town after an incident at a church.

With no other options Dumbledore returned to his office and contemplated what to do next. For the next few years he searched for the boy-who-lived, but with no success. It was only after Harry had answered his Hogwarts acceptance letter, and now that Harry was safely at the school Dumbledore would get his first restful night of sleep in years. His plans where coming together once again.

Done with chapter 5.

Finally at Hogwarts, but things still won't pick up completely until Halloween.

AN1: I've gotten a few reviews about the "platonic" harem and the rating. Let me explain.

The harem will be platonic until about fourth year. However there will be many sexual situations well before then. I won't spoil the surprise but you will all understand soon.

AN2: About the harem. I will be needing help with who is in the harem, but first I need to clear a few things. (What a qwaser is)

AN3: Did anyone catch the Sheeple joke about Gryffindor.

BONUS: Anyone one that can tell me why I posted this chapter on September the 4th will receive a virtual cookie. Hint the reason is in this chapter.


	6. The First Classes

Harry the Qwaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seikon no Qwaser/Qwaser of Stigmata

Key:

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter 6

It was only a little after 6 in the morning when Harry awoke. He always woke up early so he could do his morning exercise routine. A couple of sit-ups and push-ups next to his bed and he was ready to find the shower. Grabbing a change of clothes from his trunk and Harry left the room to find the showers. After a few minutes of poking around Harry found the bathroom, and a quick shower later he was down stairs waiting for one of the older students. He had decided it would be best to follow the older students around until he memorized the where everything was located.

He only had to wait a few minutes until Percy the perfect came strolling down the stair case to the boys dorm and spied Harry sitting in one of the arm chairs scattered about the room. A quick hello and telling Harry to wait while Percy went and awoke the other first year boys before they would all head down to the great hall for breakfast. Harry didn't have to wait long before the other first year boys were ushered out by Percy and the girls followed the female perfect out from their dorms.

A mildly entertaining walk from their tower down to the great hall later and the Gryffindor first years were ready to eat. During the trip Percy had droned on about the different locations in the school and pointed out several of the classrooms. After the impromptu tour the group finally reached the great hall in time to eat their first breakfast at Hogwarts.

The first sight that greeted the new students when they entered the Great Hall on their first morning at the school were the many different colors that surrounded them. It had been hard to see in the dark of the previous night, but now in the morning sun the hall was shining in its full décor.

The Hufflepuff table was adorned with black and yellow with the occasional badger stitched into the tapestries. The Ravenclaw's sported blue and bronze as their colors, having a wise looking raven as their mascot. Green and silver gave the back drop to the snake the looked to be slithering across the drapery of the Slytherin table. Behind the other tables resided the house of the lions, with reds and golds used in liberal amounts to show of Gryffindor house.

It was a rather extravagant meal with all the different kinds of food one would want to eat in the morning. The conversation was light, with the new students adjusting to the school and trying to befriend each other. Harry had done his best and was able to avoid everyone until now, but now he was cornered at the breakfast table and everyone wanted answers.

"So you're Harry Potter?" the red headed boy, Ron, asked around a mouth full of scrambled eggs. Accepting Harry's silence as an affirmative the boy continued to talk. "I'm Ron Weasley; it's a pleasure to meet you." Ron held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry just gave the offered appendage a glance before returning to his breakfast.

It was a very confused Ron that openly stared at his own out stretched hand. Pulling his hand back in Ron gave Harry a curios glance before returning to his breakfast. That was the general reaction Harry gave to everyone. He would just stay where he was and would not give any kind of reaction. He did it mostly to keep everyone away from him. It wasn't that he didn't like people he just wanted to be left alone.

Near the end of the meal Professor McGonagall showed up and began to pass out their schedules. When the first years had all received their schedules they began to go over the different courses they would be taking. The first class that Harry had at Hogwarts happened to be a charms class with Professor Flitwick.

It was soon after they had received their schedules that Percy Weasley gathered them all up and began pushing them back up towards Gryffindor Tower to retrieve the necessary school supplies for the day. And that's how the day went with one of the perfects showing up after every class to guide the new students around.

It was with a much less sleep deprived mind that Harry and the other firsties learned all about the school. There were a hundred and forty-two known stair cases. The stairs would usually change places depending on the day of the week. The doors were another problem in that some would only open if asked politely or if they were tickled in the right spot.

All of this had been explained as at least one of the Gryffindor perfects guided the first years between their different classes for the first week of school. Charms had been fun with the diminutive Professor Flitwick, who had to stand on a pile of books to see everyone in the class. They had only begun to cover the basics in the class. So far the most they had done was begin to learn the different wand movements required to cast spells.

Transfiguration was another class that proved to be interesting. The main spotlight was the first class they had with Professor McGonagall. When the students were ushered into the classroom by Percy the only being waiting for them was a tabby cat that sat on the teacher's desk near the back of the room. It was only after Percy and the Slytherin perfect had a small glaring match after dropping off their students, and left that the tabby jumped onto the ground and morphed into Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall worked on top of the wand movement work the students had done in Professor Flitwick's class and had the students try a simple bit of magic. All they had to do was transfigure a wooden match into a metal needle. To many of the students this seemed to be a simple task, especially if one just accepted magic. But to a person like Harry Potter, whose mind followed the bases of alchemy, this was difficult.

In alchemy things break down and change into something using the same materials. Substances just don't turn from wood to metal. This was one of the basic rules of alchemy and here, sitting behind a desk, was Harry breaking that very same rule he had grown up knowing.

Harry had finally managed to turn his wooden match into a metal one by the end of class, and he was quite proud of himself for breaking that law of physics. The only person in the class that managed to fully complete the transformation was the bushy haired girl named Hermione. As the students began to leave McGonagall gave them their first Homework assignment in the form of a ten inch roll of parchment on the wand movements and incantation they used for the spell.

It was in this fashion that the students continued to take their classes at Hogwarts. The classes would usually house two of the four houses and where spread out through the week. The different houses got along well enough, with only a few minor problems. Any class that contained both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins was asking for trouble. The Gryffindors appeared to have a habit of charging in without thinking, and the Slytherins love to goad them into such situations. This usually resulted in a shouting match between the students.

Within Slytherin house was Harry's own personal annoyance. Draco Malfoy, the blond haired boy from the train, had decided to make it his life's work to annoy Harry. The fact that harry really couldn't care less about school yard grudges made Draco even more determined to get to Harry. This animosity that Draco showed towards Harry stemmed from when Draco first approached Harry on the first day of school.

It was just as lunch was about to begin on the first day and Harry was making his way down towards the great hall by himself. Coming off the giant staircase that separated the entry hall from the towers Harry was greeted with the sight of the pale blond Malfoy standing at the base of the stairs without the two brutes that stood behind him on the train.

"So you're the Harry Potter," the blond drawled out in an overly emphasized, regal tone. "It's a shame your where put into that filth house and not the proper house of Slytherin, where all the greatest wizards come from." The mildly smug tone of voice had the only half listening Harry on edge.

The blond boy, Draco, just rubbed Harry the wrong way. It was this feeling that made Harry decide to try and end this conversation quickly. And end it he did, by walking away. As Harry was walking away Draco began yelling at him. He shouted bout how Harry should listen to him and that he was making a mistake.

Draco eventually had enough and ran up behind Harry and grabbed him by the shoulder. "You have to listen to me," Draco ground out from between his clenched teeth. "I try to help you and you just walk away, who do you think you are. I bet you're just a scared little weakling, that's afraid of their own shadow." A sneer of confidence spread across Draco's face as his grip on Harry's shoulder tightened. "I'm right of course; you just don't want to be reminded of how pitiful you are. To think that the great Harry Potter knows his place and won't look upon his betters is probably the only smart thing you ever done in your life."

Harry was annoyed. It didn't happen often, especially after his training, but when Harry got annoyed he tended towards the more violent rout of fixing his problems. Harry slowly turned around and stared the blond idiot in the eyes. The smirk on Draco's face only deepened as he almost dared Harry to voice a contradiction to his claim. But Harry instead of voicing his opinion instead took the course of direct action and with his right hand gave a swift punch into Draco Malfoy's stomach.

It was the fate of a poor third year Hufflepuff, to discover Draco Malfoy laying on the ground in the fetal position clutching his stomach as cried from the pain. Harry had already left and was enjoying his lunch.

That was what started Draco's quest to make Harry's life miserable. His first attempt was to tell a teacher that Harry had assaulted him in the halls, and that he demanded justice. The teacher that Draco complained to happened to be the greasy haired man that sat next to Dumbledore at the opening feast. The man proceeded to stare at Harry, but otherwise made no move against him. Until Harry had his first class with the greasy haired teacher.

Potions! Harry had been looking forward to Potions class in that it was one of the closes things to alchemy that the school had to offer. Harry was already close to being a master alchemist, and potion brewing was one of the first steps towards alchemy. If an alchemist can't brew a simple potion, they wouldn't be able to change matter.

The class was held in the dungeons of the school. The room they Gryffindors and Slytherins had been crammed into was dark and held the fumes of potions previously brewed in the unventilated area. Percy and most of the other Gryffindor first years had dragged their feet when they headed down into the dungeons. The upper years had already spread the word about Professor Snape's hatred for anyone not from Slytherin House.

It was just as Harry and the others sat down that Professor Snape burst through the door and briskly walked towards the front with his cloak billowing. With a sneer on his face the greasy haired man turned on his heels and looked directly at the assembled students. The professor stood at the front of the classroom and let his eyes burrow into everyone present. When he was done he took a piece of parchment of the table and began taking roll.

When he got to Harry's name he stopped and only stared at the stoic boy before he began to speak again. "Mr. Potter, our newest celebrity. Do you fancy yourself a potions master?" Professor Snape drawled out in an almost bored tone as he leered at Harry almost begging him to speak out.

To his credit Harry only looked back at the teacher. He was an alchemist and didn't need to say anything about his skills. The light staring contest started continued for several seconds. The stern leer of the feared Professor Snape and the passive stare of enigmatic Harry Potter, where causing the rest of the class to become uncomfortable.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked breaking the tense silence that had engulfed the room. Harry remained quiet and continued to look strait at the man standing at the head of the classroom. Hermione's hand shot into the air in a display that she knew the answer. Draco and the two boys he was usually with had begun to laugh at Harry in some inside joke they seemed to be sharing. Throughout all of this Harry remained silent.

"Your silence speaks volumes of your incompetence Mr. Potter; perhaps fame has reduced your mind to mush." Was Snape's retort after the class had waited a minute for the Boy-Who-Lived to speak.

"Since you're too stupid to answer that one how about this? Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

This question Harry knew. Bezoars were found in the stomach of a goat and known as a quick antidote to most poisons. Harry as a qwaser always carried one in his pocket. However with all the knowledge of bezoars Harry continued to keep his mouth shut and didn't make a sound.

Hermione had once again raised her hand, and Draco and his goons were no longer trying to suppress any form of laughter. The rest of the Gryffindors where beginning to become frustrated over one of their own refusing to stand up or even talk. This lead to several of the first year boys beginning to whisper about Harry.

"Still no answer Mr. Potter?" Snape drawled brining the class's attention back onto him. "Perhaps I gave you too much credit Mr. Potter." The teacher began to move forwards toward the middle of the room where Harry sat. "Now Mr. Potter," the greasy haired man said. "I'll give you one more chance. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Not a word was spoken for the next minute. Hermione's hand was waving around in the air. The Slytherins had become deathly quiet in anticipation of the next insult their head of house would say for Potter's Silence. Harry still remained quiet and just continued to wait for the pale man to begin his lesson on potions.

It was only a minute after asking the question that the professor's patience ran out. "Your ignorance must match that of your fathers Potter." Snape said in a dangerous hiss. "For your benefit Mr. Potter I will tell you that if you added a root of asphodel to wormwood you would get a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of the Living Death. Bezoars are stones found in a goats stomach, and can act as an antidote to most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are both the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite." Snape finished with a frown. As an afterthought Snape took of twenty points from Gryffindor for Harry "being unprepared for class" in Snape's words.

Snape finished interrogating Harry and ended his berating all things Gryffindor, before officially beginning class. Separating the class into pairs of two, Snape waved his wand and the directions for a basic boil curing potion appeared on the board near the back.

For the rest of the class the teams created the potion with varying degrees of success. Harry ended up working with the younger brother of the fifth year perfect. Ron was rather incompetent at potions so Harry took the lead. All the while never saying a word. This must have unnerved Ron, because he continued to look at Harry with a curious expression on his face. Like he couldn't make up his mind about him.

Snape hovered around the room looking for any excuse to take away points from Gryffindor. His big chance came when the cauldron next to Harry's exploded showering its contents over Neville who had made a mistake when making his potion. Snape took more points off for Harry not warning Neville to take the cauldron off the burner before adding the porcupine quills. By the end of the class Harry had single handedly lost Gryffindor thirty-five house points.

For the next week the students began to fall into a routine of going to class, studying, and goofing off. With the spark of excitement and intrigue still fresh for the first years, everyone was eager to see what was going to happen next in the magical school.

What happened next was a turning point for all the first years. It had been announced that broom stick riding lessons were going to be given on the second Saturday of the term. Everyone was excited, even the enigma Harry Potter had an aura of happiness about him as the Gryffindors and Slytherins walked down to one of the practice fields that the kids used to play games.

The students were met by Madame Hooch and were given the basics of a broom. They had charms all over them but you could still fall off. With that out of the way everyone was told to stand around a broom and the real lesson began.

"Now everyone I want you to put your right hand over your broom and tell it up," Madame Hooch said in her most dominate voice to make sure the students understood.

Harry being the silent person that he is was off to one side and as far away from the main body of students as possible. With everyone paying attention to their own brooms it went unnoticed when Harry simply held out his hand said the word 'up' and the broom flew into his hand before he could finish the word. With broom in hand all Harry had to do was wait for the remainder of the students to achieve the same feat. It took a few minutes before the rest of the students had their brooms firmly in their grasps and Madame Hooch was satisfied enough to continue the lesson.

"Now class I want everyone to mount their brooms using the proper grip on the handle I showed earlier." The task was easily completed by everyone. "Good now when I blow my whistle I want everyone to kick off the ground and Hover four feet in the air for a few seconds before returning to the ground."

As the witch began to count down for everyone to kick off, Harry's dorm mate Neville Longbottom, who had been jittery from nervous since the class started, shot into the air early and continued to rise.

"Get back here young man," Madame Hooch called after Neville as he rose higher into the air. Eventually Neville's nerves got the better of him and his grip slipped off the handle of the broom, before he plummeted to the ground. The group of children still on the ground had spread out to get a better look as Neville floated away, but now they were all running forward to watch Neville hit the grass hard. The girls screamed. The boys cringed, and Madame Hooch had to push her way thru the students to get to the poor boy.

As Madame Hooch was finally able to get Neville off the ground and began to walk him the hospital wing of the castle she called over her shoulder that no one was to be on their brooms while she was away. This did not stop the likes of Draco Malfoy from trying to strut around.

"Ha look at what the big lug dropped," Malfoy said as he bent down and picked up a glass ball that had fallen out of Neville's pocket when he landed. "Ha, what a stupid lug that Longbottom is."

Harry had once again moved off to the side to retain his solitude, but Draco Malfoy had decided to try and taunt him again. Draco walked over to Harry and began tossing the ball into the air and catching it. Almost daring Harry to try and take it back from him. "What's the matter Potter? Too stupid to say anything?"

"I don't really care about you," Harry gave as a simple answer to Malfoy's taunting, before he turned to walk away.

"What's the matter Potter, too scared to try anything?" Malfoy continued to drawl. As Harry continued to ignore him Draco's smirk slowly began to disappear. "You really are something Potter. You're just some scared bastard, like that mudblood mother of yours."

After the words left his mouth Draco could only smirk in satisfaction as for the first time Harry Potter showed an emotional reaction. Harry stopped walking away and slowly turned around. Draco's smirk only increased as he saw a glimmer of pain flash through Harry's eyes.

It was this look that caused the blond boy to puff out his chest as he slipped in to over confidence at his control of the situation. All the other students were watching as he caused the golden boy of the wizarding world to become uncomfortable. His confidence of the situation grew and he swelled with pride when Harry finally completed his turn and began to stare Draco directly in the eyes.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Those simple words were all it took to destroy Draco's delusional world. Those words, said in that cold voice he always spoke with caused everything to begin crashing down around the blond. He looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him now. Some had looks of pity and other's disgust. The looks of fear in the eyes of the other students had vanished.

Draco had to do something. He had to regain the footing he had lost. His father told him that he was the best, and it was true. It had to be.

Draco grabbed one of the brooms off the ground and mounted it before rising ten feet into the air. His smirk was back in full force now as he was once again on top. In a childish act Draco threw the glass ball at Harry. "What's the matter Potty still too scared to try anything?" Draco could begin to feel his face split into a full grin as he continued to taunt Harry.

Harry was beginning to get annoyed at the blond haired idiot that was hovering a few feet away from him. He really wished that he could just relax and enjoy his days at school. The only thing that was standing in his way for having a relaxing afternoon was the blond ponce flying in short circles in front of him.

Harry just sighed and prepared to take the offensive and wipe the smirk off the annoying boys face. The first thing to do was get into the air to attack Malfoy directly. In order to do that Harry needed a broom. Luckily there was one lying on the grass between him and the blond.

Using everything that he had learned about flying on a broom stick Harry gave the command of "up" to the broom before he swiftly ran at the broom. With the broom hovering two feet off of the ground Harry gave a mighty jump mid run and spring boarded off the broom in the air headed for Draco. While in mid-air and with momentum on his side Harry threw his right fist forward to punch the blond off his broom.

With Harry's fist crushing his nose and the forward momentum pushing him backwards Draco had little chance of staying on his broom. With his body slipping off the broom and plummeting towards the earth Draco was only able to see the two emeralds that shown with passive anger. His back colliding with the hard dirt caused him great pain. It was only after both of the air born brooms fell back to earth and slammed into his stomach before he regained full coherency.

With his eyes squinting in pain Draco could only look up as Harry stood over him. His body was still as Harry lifted his foot and gently stepped on his right hand. Effectively stopping him from using his wand. He was defenseless and broken, and worst of all the rest of the students had seen it. Then his world went black.

It was this scene of Harry Potter standing over the unconscious form of Draco Malfoy that the returning Madame Hooch saw.

Omake: St. Hermione's feast day. Wednesday September 4, 1991.

Hermione had just finished her last class of the day and was now walking down to dinner. On her way she saw Harry Potter walking by himself. The boy that had been an enigma to her since she met him on the train. Besides the girls she shared the dorm with, Harry was one of the few people she actually knew in the two weeks she had been at the magical school. Not having made any friends yet or even people to talk to, she decided to try and talk with Harry some more.

"Hi Harry," she said as she walked faster to catch up with him.

"Hello Hermione," Harry answered back in his usual voice that hid any emotion.

"How are you today?" Hermione asked, trying to start a conversation. "I'm finding it difficult to adjust to the new school,but I'm having fun doing magic and there's just so much I don't know about the magical world, I can't wait to learn even more while we're here." With her mini tirade done Hermione looked towards Harry with expecting eyes, as she hoped that he would answer her question.

Harry just shifted his eyes to look at her and determine what his best course of action was. Sighing at the fact that she probably wouldn't leave until he at least answered he question, he decided to hold a short conversation with her, and maybe have some fun.

"I'm doing fine, Hermione," Harry said in with a bored voice, but now it was time to throw her for a loop." I'm just enjoying the feast day of your namesake."

"My namesake?" Hermione pondered as she was momentarily stumped, but quickly remembered the conversation she had with Harry a few days ago. "That's right you said that St. Hermione's day was today."

"I'm glad you remembered," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Should I do anything special for today?" Hermione asked, oblivious to Harry's mutterings.

"Maybe you should go to the library and try to learn something about St. Hermione," Harry suggested with a taunting smirk on his face.

"That's a great idea," Hermione exclaimed, "But do you think I'll find anything on a muggle saint in a magical library?"

"You'd be surprised how often magic and religion cross paths in history," Harry said, as he began to have fun teasing the encouragable girl.

"Okay, I'll give it a try, thank you Harry." And with no more words spoken Hermione ran off towards the library, dinner forgotten.

Harry just began to laugh to himself as he continued towards the great hall to eat. Hermione wouldn't find anything useful in the library. The ministry had been suppressing anything that would tell the world of their relationship with the Catholic Church for 500 years. If she asked him about the lack of information maybe he should let her borrow a book from the Vatican that detailed that period in time. Maybe she could become an ally at some point.

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome back to the story. So I kind of moved, I'm about 600 miles away from my former base of operations, and I'm stuck in a hotel. I knew I would be moving so was trying to finish up this chapter before I left, but things crept up on me. So in a form of apology I have decided to break down and tell you what a qwaser is.

**What a Qwaser is:** A qwaser is someone who can control on of the elements off of the periodic table of elements. There is usually one qwaser for every element so there can be no more than 118 qwaser at any given time (some elements can't exist normally on earth, so there are a few useless qwasers). In order to use their ability's a qwaser MUST have soma. What is soma? I'm going to keep that a secret for now.

Answer to the bonus question. The answer was the feast day of saint Hermione. I don't know if saint Hermione's birthday is on September 4th or not but I'll except it. Good job everyone.

Alright please leave a review and I'll I'll try and get the next chapter out soon.


	7. Befriending and Enslaving

Harry the Qwaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seikon no Qwaser/Qwaser of Stigmata

Key:

"Speech"

Chapter 7

Harry was currently sitting in an empty classroom waiting for Professor McGonagall to come in and begin the detention he was given for punching out Draco Malfoy. After Madame Hooch had walked back to the group of children, Harry had been ushered off and given a detention for assaulting another student. Harry didn't really care. With any luck that blond idiot would be out of his hair for awhile and he could focus on more important things. How to get into Hogsmeade village and meet his temporary maria without getting caught and before he ran out of soma.

"No need to be so pushy Professor," a red head called out as he walked through the door into the room Harry sat in.

"See, we're cooperating like model citizens," an identical red head called out as he followed the first into the room.

"Setting off fireworks in the middle of class is far from model or civilized Mr. Wesley," Professor McGonagall said as she finished off the procession into the room, closing the door behind her. "The three of you are being punished for the actions you have decided to take while at this school. It saddens me deeply to have to give detentions to three of my lions this early in the year, but with any luck you will learn your lesson."

McGonagall had the three boys scrubbing the classroom without the use of magic as soon as she finished her speech to the boys. As Harry and the two red heads knelt on hands and knees scrubbing at the floor McGonagall sat behind a desk at the front and graded papers. This gave the two red heads the opportunity to talk with their fellow misdeed doer.

"I never would have thought that the Harry Potter would be one to get in trouble," One of the red heads started as he slowly made his way toward Harry.

"Yeah, our little sisters got a crush on the boy-who-lived," The twin added as the three of them were now close enough together to hold a whispered conversation without McGonagall hearing from her desk.

"He can't do any wrong, according to her and Mum," The first one picked up where the second trailed off.

"Being that Mum never lies my sexy brother," The second said again.

"We must conclude that this is not Harry Potter, my handsome brother," The first continued the back and forth talking.

"Then we must introduce ourselves to the not Harry."

"Indeed, who should begin?"

"I suppose you can dear brother."

"Very well then I am Fred Weasley, the handsome one," The first one said introducing himself.

"I thought I was Fred?" The second began the confusion again.

"No, you're George."

"I don't remember being George."

"Then you must be Feorge."

"Alright then you can be Gred."

It was as the twins were finishing up their introductions that Harry began to scrub the floor in a different direction to get away from the two odd boys. He found their antics funny, but they had devolved into waving their hands around in exaggerated manners. The movement would soon attract Professor McGonagall, and Harry wanted to be away from them at that point.

Harry's intuition was proven correct when McGonagall appeared right behind the two arguing twins. "Mr. Weasley maybe you would be done with your detentions faster if you focused on moving your scrub brushes instead of your mouths." The calmly said statement had the desired effect of making the two scrub faster as sweat poured down their faces from fear of the older witch.

The three boys continued on their assigned chore of scrubbing the floor and eventually finished with only a few minutes before curfew. It was only after the three were dismissed and walking back to the common room that the twins began another conversation

"So tell us?" Fred, Harry believed, started.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" George continued their twin speak.

After spending three hours scrubbing a floor with the two Harry could honestly say he enjoyed their company. Qwaser's were taught to be cold and indifferent. This kept them from forming attachments that could lead to a weakness in battle. The fewer friends the better, but he could afford to indulge in a few acquaintances.

"Unfortunately I am Harry Potter," was the quickly stated answer.

"That's wicked," George began this time.

"Though I guess it would get a bit annoying though," Fred stated as a thought.

"I have to agree," George answered, "If I had girls swarming me, and guys tripping over themselves, I don't know what I would do.

Harry gave a snort of laughter at the two. He really couldn't tell if they were making fun of him or not.

The conversation continued as the three walked down the corridors towards the Gryffindor tower. Along the way Fred and George would grab Harry and direct him through different walkways and passages that were hidden to the naked eye. Soon enough the trio had reached the tower and split at the door leading into the first year quarters, while the twins headed for the third year section.

It was as Harry was slipping into sleep that he decided to continue being friendly with the two. If not for the entertainment, then for knowledge of the secret passages the two contained.

*break*

Draco Malfoy walked down to breakfast with his two goons and an annoyed look on his face. The school nurse Madame Pomfrey had fixed his face before dinner was served, but the fact that he had been punched by Harry Potter had become public knowledge before he was let out of the hospital wing. This lead to the entire student population staring at him and whispering behind his back. How bad did you have to be to get the golden boy of society to punch you? The other houses avoided him, and his own house was upset that he was less tactful about aggravating the boy-who-lived.

Draco had sat up all night thinking about how stupid the rest of the school was. They were all blinded by Potter. Couldn't they see that he was dangerous? He went around punching people in the face and was nothing like what society had painted him as. A hero? No he was an animal. Draco had to show them. If he didn't show them how dangerous Potter was, than the golden boy could just keep getting away with anything.

This had been Draco's only thoughts as he saw his attacker sitting down and eating breakfast instead of being expelled. He had to show the rest of the school that Potter was nothing to be praised.

"So Potter you think that everyone owes you the world, huh."

Harry only looked up to give Draco a glance as the boy had walked over to the Gryffindor table. The few people at the table sitting near Harry looked over at Draco. Draco was fine with having an audience to show off to that Potter was nothing special. Draco stood tall and proud knowing that he was safe at the table of the lions. He had his two large friends standing either side of him, and his head of house watching from the teacher's table. Draco only needed to bait Potter into a fight to prove how dangerous he truly was.

"It truly is a pity that this school won't allow your betters to put you in your place," Draco drawled out in his most superior tone. It was this tone and not the words that caused Harry to give a quiet chuckle. Draco however had mistaken Harry's chuckle for over confidence and decided now was the time to strike. "I bet that you couldn't beat me in a proper wizards duel."

As soon as the words left Draco's mouth uproar of whispers broke out between all of the students within hearing distance. "Of course he can beat a slimy snake like you in a wizards duel," Was the call from out from Ron Weasley who had sat down next to his older brothers that Harry had sat down next to.

"He doesn't need a blood traitor like you vouching for him Weasley." Draco answered with his superior smirk. "Tell me Potter can you beat me in a duel?"

Harry, who had been enduring the conversation until that point, was beginning to finally relent to his urge to hurt the blond in front of him. "I can beat you in any fight, but the question is will you shut up if I do," Harry answered with a sigh and a bad feeling. The gob smacked look on Draco's face might have been worth whatever was causing the bad feeling though.

"I can beat you any time Potter," Draco said in quick haste trying to regain his composure in front of the Gryffindor table.

"Then I suggest a one-on-one duel to prove anything."

"Fine I'll meet you in the trophy room at mid-night."

"Alright I'll meet you there."

Harry's answer had been dismissing and Draco's only course of action left was to walk away from the table and contemplate his winning strategy.

"That was amazing Harry, I knew you couldn't be bad no matter how creepy you are." Ron's crude attempt at praising Harry and insulting him at the same time drew odd looks from the few present. "I'll be you second in the duel against that snake."

"Ron, Draco and I have agreed upon a one-on-one fight so I won't be needing a second." Harry stated as he finished his meal.

"But that git Malfoy won't follow the rules. He's a snake, and you can't trust the lot of them."

"Thank you for the information Ron, but I'll be fine on my own."

Harry stood and with a nod in the direction of the Weasley twins began his walk back to the tower, and to spend his day trying to once again figure out how he was going to sneak into Hogsmeade Village. Being that it was the second Saturday of the school year he had until tomorrow night to figure out a way to get to Hogsmeade and meet the girl that would be acting as his maria for the time being.

With the rest of his day spent doing the rest of his homework going to meals it was eventually time for Harry to begin making his way down to the fight.

Harry made his way down from his shared dorm room after making sure he was ready. Everyone had gone to sleep already, leaving Harry alone in the common room as he made his way to the exit portrait. About halfway to the exit Harry was blocked by the forms of two red-heads with large grins on their faces.

"We were beginning to wonder when you would show."

"Yeah, we figured you would appear eventually."

"Now our advice for the fight is to not give any snakes an advantage."

"Put him down quickly and get back to the common room before Filch finds you."

"Maybe he should stay put and not run the risk of being caught." The sudden appearance of the bushy haired Hermione Granger caused both of the twins to break from the advice and to look over at the first year. Harry hadn't talked much with Hermione since the train, but both of the student's had been busy trying to get accustomed to the strange magical castle.

"Oh come on miss firsty, a man has to prove himself to his fellow students eventually," The red-head on the right said.

"And little Harry here is getting started early by taking down a big ponce," The red-head on the left finished.

"That doesn't change that you're encouraging him to break the rules, and go out after curfew," Hermione said as she moved closer to the trio.

"Thank you for your concern Hermione, but I need to go deal with Malfoy so he won't be a bigger problem later," Harry said, joining the conversation for the first time.

"I can't just let you go out and hurt another student," Hermione responded with indignation.

"Then follow along and try to convince me as we go, but I need to be leaving now," Harry said now walking towards the portrait hole.

"Then I will," Hermione said and passed Harry and exited first.

With a call of "Good luck" From the twins the two began their walk down to the trophy room. Harry walked silently with Hermione occasionally speak in heated whispers about how bad an idea this was, and that they would get in trouble. Eventually the duo reached the trophy room with just a few minutes to spare. When they entered they found the room completely empty with Malfoy having yet to arrive and the agreed upon time drawing near.

The two first years wandered around the room. Harry stopped a few times to admire a trophy while Hermione would occasionally give off bits of information, but most of the time she would remind Harry that they shouldn't be there. It was only as the two were nearing the back of the room did they hear the door open. They too assuming that Draco had finally arrived turned to walk towards the entrance only to stop as they hear a cat give a loud meow.

"Careful there Mrs. Norris, young Mr. Malfoy said that there would be a student about tonight," Filch the Hogwarts caretaker called out as he and his cat began to enter the trophy room. Argus Filch was known to hand out detentions to anyone he thought he could. Even the first year were warned to stay away from the unlikable man. It was rumored that because he was born without magic he was on a personal quest to make the life of any magical student miserable. With Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris prowling the halls at night it was never a good idea to be caught out after hours.

Harry had barely managed to stifle Hermione's gasp with his hand as Filch walked into the dark room. With his lamp and Mrs. Norris being a cat the dark would soon no longer be a safe place to hide, and the only escape from the old man was if they could sneak forward quickly enough to escape through a door that was located between them and Filch. Trying to pass the caretaker would get the two caught for sure.

Filch walked forward slowly, as if he enjoying the thought of catching a student. Harry had begun to slowly push the still scared Hermione towards the only exit that the two had a chance of reaching. The slow pace was nerve racking the two groups slowly moved towards the center of the room and would eventually meet. The only comforting factor was that Filch and his cat were currently on the other side of the room from the door that Harry and Hermione were trying to get to.

It was on tipped toes and with baited breathes that the two students reached the door, that through the grace of god, was wide open. Harry pushed a shocked Hermione through the threshold and then gave her a shove to get her around the corner and out of sight of the caretaker. The older girl stumbled forward from the push and quickly tried to regain her balance. Standing straight once again she turned around to look at Harry only to find him walking back into the room and the still searching Filch. Hermione could only stand still in horror as she was hidden from view and Harry walked towards the caretaker.

She was able to tell the instant that Harry had been spotted as Filch gave off a jovial laugh at his catch. The laugh resonated around the trophy room and into the empty hall Hermione was hidden in. It started out happy but eventually fell into one of sadistic glee as a shadowy figure of Filch, cast by his lamp, moved closer to cover Harry's shadow.

No words were spoken. Only the slow dimming of the light from Filch's lamp as he and Harry slowly moved away from the still shocked Hermione. A minute later the sound of footsteps faded as Filch pushed Harry off to parts unknown. With the light of the lamp vanishing as a wake-up call Hermione sprinted back towards the Gryffindor tower and didn't stop until she was back in her bed and wondering what had befallen the young boy she had been standing with a few short minutes ago.

Meanwhile Harry was being pushed in the direction of McGonagall's office as Filch was intent on not letting him get away. Harry for his part was more annoyed than anything. When Filch had showed up and said that Draco had told him that Harry was going to be there Harry was angered at the thought of anyone backing out of a fight. He would have to do something about Draco later.

With thoughts of vengeance set Harry returned to his inner musing. He didn't really care about the detentions he was probably about to receive, but he did worry about if Hermione had made it back to the dorm room alright. Because she followed him on her own he shouldn't care what would happen to her, but he did feel a little bad about her possibly getting in trouble over his fight. That was his reason for hiding her like he did.

His musing stopped when Filch finished pushing him to McGonagall's office. Filch knocked on the door, and the two waited for the stern deputy headmistress to make her appearance. Harry only gave a sigh of annoyance and tried to ready himself for the stern talking to he was about to receive from the most feared woman on the school grounds.

*break*

Harry once again found himself in the company of the Weasley twins, as the three walked down the dirt path from the school to the hut of the groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. Instead of serving detention with the deputy headmistress, the three would be spending their evening in doing all the physical work the large groundskeeper could think of.

Harry had no regrets about literally walking into his detention. The only things that bothered him was that throughout the day Draco Malfoy had been giving him a superior smirk and would talk about how pathetic the great Harry Potter truly was. When Harry had tried to walk up to him, Draco would only give a glare and then run away.

The other small nuisance to his day was that Hermione would also go out of her way to avoid him. It wasn't so much of a problem, but the girl would continuously watch him. Even when he would look at her, she would make no attempt to hide her staring.

With Hermione's stare being only a minor problem and Malfoy could be dealt with tomorrow, Harry was able to focus on more important things. Mainly the appointed time to meet the woman at Hogsmeade, that would be his temporary maria, was set to happen after his detention tonight. The worst part was he didn't have a plan to reach her. His best idea was to try and sneak away after his punishment, but the only sure way to get there was through the forest, and he wasn't confident he could get past it without using his powers. If he missed this meeting he would have to go with plan B and go to the schools nurse. That alone had more problems than it was worth, unless things got desperate.

Harry's shoulders slumped and he let out a long sigh. He was in a difficult situation. If he used his powers to get through the forest, the sentient creatures could tell his secret. If he went to the nurse inside the school, there was such a high chance of being exposed, because she was inside the school. Harry really had to pick the lesser of two evils tonight, and pick one before his detention was over. Harry gave a silent prayer for a miracle, stood up straight, and finished the walk down to the groundskeeper's hut with almost no hope for his future.

Rubeus Hagrid was the man that Harry had met when he first arrived at Hogwarts. He was always the one to guide the first year students on their first arrival at Hogwarts. Harry recognized him instantly because he was most defiantly the largest man any of the three had ever seen. He easily toward over anyone else at school. He always had to duck to get through any of the doors inside the school. Even though he was so large he was one of the nicest men any of the students at Hogwarts would ever meet. It was this kindness that radiated off the giant man as he welcomed the three boys before starting their detention.

"Hullo Arry, and you boys, I can nev'r tell ya apart," The Large man said in his naturally slurred voice. "Now Arry I haven't seen ya since you was a baby, and Dumbledore and I dropped you off at your relatives' house. Nasty muggles they were. Glad when I heard you got away, but worried 'bout you none the same."

Harry was surprised when the man said that he had helped in damning him to his stay at the Dursleys. The man spoke with such innocent that it was hard for Harry to put any blame on the man for abandoning him with those monsters. The only thing Harry was able to do was smile up at the big man, and that seemed to be enough for the man.

It was with a smile and a thunderous hop in his step that the man brought the three boys over two a field near the green houses that needed to be tilled for Professor Sprout, the herbology teacher, for a class she was teaching next week. Hagrid had been busy tracking something in the Forbidden Forest to complete the task, so had asked for some help at evening before it got dark and he had to return to the forest.

With the tools in hand the three boys started their manual labor. It was simple work. The kind that one could do with only half their attention. The only other thing to do was to talk to each other, and with Hagrid on the other side of the field they were tilling the three boys could talk to their hearts content.

"I still can't believe it my dear brother," George on Harry's left said.

"I know my fine brother," Fred on Harry's right answered back.

"While we're still serving our weekend long detention Harry Potter not only gets a second detention, but must spend it with us again."

"It must be fate telling us that this young man is to become our brother in our no good deed doing."

"It must be brother."

Harry found himself once again smiling at the antics of the two jokers. No matter how hard he tried or how impassive he was he always found himself enjoying the company of the two red headed twins. The two complimented each other to the point that Harry could only watch on in amazement at how the brothers could synchronize so well.

"Now brother, let us talk to young Harry here," Fred continued the conversation.

"If he is truly fated to be our friend we must know about him," George answered back.

"Even if he won't be our friend we must get to know the great Harry Potter."

"Of course the Boy-Who-Lived is a famous icon in the wizarding world."

"So tell us, our fine Harry, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

Harry couldn't help but feel friendly around the two older boys. He considered lying to them for a few seconds, but soon decided on a better solution. Be cryptic and see how much these two could help him.

"It has been fun, but there are always a few things that could be changed for the better," Harry started off.

"Oh, and what could those things be?" George asked as Fred leaned in closer.

"The castle is a little to dreary for me, I would prefer to run around a town."

"Why my dear Harry, we have just the thing for you," Fred said as he stopped working in order to throw his arm over Harry's shoulder.

"A trip to Hogsmeade to brighten young Harry's spirits, and to celebrate your new friend," George also stopped working and continued his brother's sentience.

"Once we finish up this detention we can be off to Hogsmeade, and see the sights." With the twins having settled on dragging Harry to town tonight and the detention almost over Harry could only give a sigh of relief that he might just make it to his meeting tonight.

The rest of the night followed the pattern of the twins speaking back and forth, mostly bragging about their past exploits at pranking. All the while the three continued to work on the field until they had finished an hour later.

With their detention done and Hagrid asking for Harry to come down and visit him sometime, the three began their return walk to Hogwarts.

Fred and George were still discussing all of the places to see in Hogsmeade despite the late time. They claimed that they needed to pick up some pranking supplies and some other things they could sell to the other students in the castle. According to the twins, none of the owners minded the extra business at night, but you did have to be careful not to be seen by certain people. Mainly the Aurors, the magical police. They walked the streets at night to promote peace, but if they found a stray student running around it would mean big trouble.

The trio eventually returned to the entry hall of the castle and the twins, walking on both sides of Harry, threw an arm over each of his shoulders and proceeded to direct him to through the castle until they reached a large tapestry of a witch and wizard on the second floor.

"This here our dear Harry is a secret entrance to get to Hogsmeade," Fred said with joy.

"There are many secret entrances, but this is the best for after hour sneaking," George continued.

"It leads to an ally so you won't be seen, but it's a bit of a jog from there to get to the good shops," Fred added while George nodded his head in approval.

"At least we won't have to explain why we're coming out of the floor to any of the store owners," George added after a second of thought.

With a smile and a nod of agreement from the other twin, the two brothers lifted up the tapestry and revealed a blank wall. At Harry's questioning look, Fred walked forward through the wall, in a manner similar to getting on to platform 9 ¾. George walked behind Harry and began to push him through the wall into a dimly lit cave that stretched down through the earth. The slick ground and being pushed made it hard for Harry to walk, but he managed to stay up right long enough for the ground to level out, and for George to bring his hands down from Harry's back. It was only a quick walk and some light conversation, that the trio of boys reached the end of the tunnel.

With the tunnel ending, harry began to feel a breeze that meant that they were close to the outside. The exit nearing Fred motioned for everyone to quiet down, and stay put. With no one talking or moving forward, Fred slowly snuck forward until he reached the far wall and began to move a few stones until he made a small opening for him to look out from. Fred continued to look outside the tunnel for close to a minute until he deemed that no one was around and it was safe to leave the confines of the passage.

Moving more of the rocks to make room the three school escapees climbed through the enlarged hole into an ally way hidden away from the street. With another quick look the boys walked out into the street and began moving towards the center of town where the shops were located. The trio soon reached a small courtyard in the middle of the village, with the many different shops lined up around it. When they had found their way under a tree the twins and Harry had another quick discussion before they would explore the town.

"Curfew is in about another half hour," Fred started as he looked at a clock hanging on a store.

"And the professors don't usually don't start their rounds for another half hour after that." George continued as he looked up at the dark sky.

"We need to be back in at least forty minutes or someone will report that we're missing from the dorm," Fred stated as he began to scan the surrounding town again.

"We have about twenty minutes to do any shopping and sightseeing before we need to head back then," Harry reasoned after factoring in the travel time to the Gryffindor tower. "That's not a lot of time."

"The shop owners know that students try to sneak out all the time, so they'll sell you anything you want," George answered.

"So long as you don't get caught by anyone, but the best part is," Fred warned Harry before his face broke out into an intense smile of glee.

"Because it's not a Hogsmeade weekend, the shops won't be crowded with other students, and the shop owners don't have a reason to raise their prices," George continued on.

"The shops raise their prices to make money off of the students?" Harry asked.

"Yep, and so long as you don't blow their secret you get all the great rates," Fred said.

"That's awesome," Harry said, "Now if you two don't mind I'm going to go looking for the fabled Three Broomsticks Inn, and you two can go do what you want."

"Were going to get some more pranking supplies," George said.

"While you're at the Three Broomsticks be sure to check out Madam Rosmerta," Fred said with a perverted giggle.

"She owns both the inn and a huge rack," George continued his brother's perverted line of thought.

Harry gave a quick nod and turned towards where he saw the inn as they were walking. "Thanks, I'll be sure to get a look. Now since we've been talking we need to hurry, so I'll meet you guys back at the ally in seventeen minutes."

With a quick affirmative the three boys split into two groups and went their separate ways. The red heads to obtain more materials for pranking, and Harry to go to the Three Broomsticks Inn. It was with a short walk and quick duck into an ally, to avoid a passing couple, that Harry found himself in front of the inn. When Harry was finally at the door to the inn he gave one last look around the village before he pushed the door open and walked in. The inside of the building was large and spacious, with tables scattered around the floor ready to be used by the guests. Being that it was already dark the only people there sat at a bar against the far wall; enjoying a late supper or having a drink.

Harry slowly began to move from the door towards the bar area. He kept to a far wall to keep himself as hidden from the other patrons as possible. The only person at the inn he was interested in was the nun he would be seeing every other week until he found a more permanent solution to his soma dependence.

All of the guests at the bar were men and the only girl in the room was a busty woman that hustled around behind the counter making sure that everyone was taken care of and didn't need anything. Apparently she was doing a great job of keeping the guests happy, because at the time that Harry had walked into the inn she had nothing to do. So when a new patron had opened the door and walked in she left from behind the counter to go talk with her newest guest. Never caring that he was a child.

"Welcome to the Three Broomsticks," the woman said to Harry as she walked closer to him, and farther from the bar.

With the hope that if he didn't need to go to near the bar no one would recognize him and give him any trouble Harry took the golden opportunity to talk with the busty barmaid away from the crowd.

"I'm looking for a woman named Sarah," Harry said as he remembered the file he had read on his temporary maria.

The woman gave him a quizzical look after he stated his purpose for being there. It wasn't unheard of for young boys to meet with older women at her inn, but it was uncommon. Especially ones wearing a Hogwarts uniform this early into the year.

"You seem a little young to be looking for a woman," the barmaid said with a devious and perverse glint in her eyes.

"She's only a friend of my family," Harry said with a defensive tone. "She was always so loving of me when I was growing up, but because of her work I can only see her every once in awhile."

"So, you've decided to sneak out of the castle and meet with her then, have you," she stated while looking at him with a questioning glance, as if she was trying to decide if she should believe his story.

"I wouldn't want to miss a meeting with her for anything," Harry answered with as much conviction as he could put into his voice. In truth Harry had never met Sarah, and would only be meeting with her until he or the Vatican figured out a better solution.

"Well if you say so," she said with suspicion in her eyes, and her face slowly moving closer to his. "There was a woman that rented the third room not too long ago; maybe she's the one you looking for."

"Um, thank you, miss?" Harry said, trying to back away as she moved closer.

"Rosmerta," the newly named woman said.

"Well you certainly live up to your name of great provider," Harry said as he was now backing up towards the stairs, while the woman slowly followed him.

"I'll be sure to show you how great a provider I can be if you'll come back and see me in a few years," the woman husky said with a lecherous smirk on her face.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Harry said before he turned and rushed up the stairs.

Rosmerta just laughed and returned to the counter and the rest of her customers.

Harry stood at the top of the stairs and breathed out a sigh of relief. Even though he was a qwaser, he was still a young man, and having an older woman make an aggressive move towards you was intimidating. Away from the older woman Harry stood up strait and moved towards the door with a number 3 on it. Knocking a young woman with long black hair opened the door and stepped to the side to let him enter. The door was closed, and for all anyone on the outside of the room needed to know the two were just having a friendly conversation.

It was only with a minute to spare that Harry and the red headed Weasley twins made it back to the dorm room.

*break*

With a secret passage into Hogsmeade Village and a regular source of soma Harry was a happy qwaser the next morning. Harry had been starting to feel tired and weak due to the usual symptoms of low soma.

But today with his reserves full he was ready for anything the world would throw at him. Especially if it included doing something about that annoying Malfoy. Harry was going to enjoy humiliating Draco in front of the whole school.

It was with a confident stride that Harry walked towards the Slytherin table and Draco Malfoy. While the boy had been able to avoid him all of yesterday, he wouldn't be able to run away from him in the middle of the great hall during breakfast. It would be smart if he ran away though, because it wouldn't be anywhere near as embarrassing as what Harry was going to do to him in a few seconds.

The most amusing thing for Harry was that the great hall had gone quiet as the Gryffindor approached the table of the snakes. All of the students were watching with held breath as they waited for a show. The teachers, who were suppose to stop any fights, sat at the head table following Harry's trek from one table to the other. The one person that seemed the most focused on Harry was Professor Snape. He seemed to be waiting for any reason to jump in and pin anything on Harry.

No matter what the professors or students thought, Harry's intention were of a non-violent nature and focused more on putting a as much of a permanent stop to Malfoy's annoying habits as Harry could without killing him. There was nothing anyone could do to stop him or punish him for what he was about to do.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry said as he stood behind boy, using his body to make it difficult for the blond to run away. "I would like to talk with you."

"What could you possibly have to talk to me about, Potty," Draco said as he turned around in his seat to look up at Harry.

"I came over here to acknowledge your slavery to me."

That simple sentience rang out like a shot throughout the entire great hall. Most people were expecting Harry and Draco to start yelling, some were looking forward to a fight between the two, but no one thought that the golden boy of the wizarding world was going to walk over and claim someone as a slave in the middle of breakfast. It truly was a sight to watch every jaw, but Harry's, fall open in pure shock at what had just been proclaimed. The ever present sneer on Snape's face was also gone in favor of his jaw hanging slack. Watching the shocked expressions on everyone who annoyed him within the past two weeks, was making Harry's day all that more pleasant. Now he had to finish off Malfoy and then enjoy a delicious breakfast before classes started.

"What did you say?" Draco almost yelled after regaining his wits. "I'm your slave?" That time he did yell.

"Truthfully not yet. I'm just acknowledging that you can become my slave in the future."

"Become your slave?" by this point Draco was standing and his nose was mere inches away from Harry's. "How could a proud pureblood like me become your slave?"

"Because you refused to show up to our duel." This was going to be the fun part of Harry's encounter with Draco this morning. Explaining to him and the rest of the school, how without any possible refute, Draco Malfoy owed Harry Potter his life.

"Oh, so you just want revenge on me for humiliating you is that it," Draco spoke in a forced calm voice as he held onto any shred of hope that Harry wasn't actually able to claim him as a slave.

"I don't really care about this humiliation you claim to have put me through, but you need to pay for dishonoring our duel," Harry said as he moved closer to the blond.

"Dishonoring our duel," Draco yelled as he also closed the distance. "What are you babbling about?"

"You chose not to show to our duel, and instead laid a trap for me. If that's not dishonorable I don't want to know what is."

"You're so jealous of my brilliant plan that you can't think to do anything but claim I'm your slave." Draco had actually begun to puff out his chest and stand up straighter. He was had gotten all of his confidence back. He really was beginning to believe that Harry had nothing against him. Now was the time to crush him.

"But that's just it, I own you because of your brilliant plan." Harry closed the rest of the gap between him and Draco. The two first years were now standing only inches apart from each other. "When you didn't show to our duel you lost by forfeit. Getting cold feet and running away is one thing, but when you send someone to the fight for you, that crosses the line."

Draco had begun to back away slowly as Harry moved forward. By the end of Harry's speech Draco bumped into the discarded chair he had just been sitting in. With his back to the proverbial wall Draco looked around at the other occupants at the table. Most were in shock and had no idea what to do. Some of the older students looked at him with shame in their eyes as Draco was humiliated in front of the whole school. Snape at the head table had only just stood up and was beginning to run around the long table to reach the two young boys. Harry also saw that the professors had regained their wits and were beginning to move, so he had to end this now.

"When you lose a duel you lose some dignity, but when cheat in a duel you lose everything." Harry's voice still carried across the large hall. His slow precise words added to the tension of the situation. "By the power of magic itself I claim your very life as payment for the wrong you have committed against me. I now own you, and your magic will never let you harm me."

A small pulse of magic was felt around the two as Harry's words sunk in. Draco Malfoy had broken an agreed upon duel by two magic users, and magic itself had sided with Harry to collect the debt Draco owed for his transgression. Everyone, even the teachers realized there was nothing anyone could do now. Harry Potter owned Draco Malfoy. The only scion of the house of Malfoy was now the equivalent of a slave.

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. Chapter 7 is done. Took me long enough. I'm kind of pissed because I really wanted to write the enslaving Draco thing so that I could force Draco out of the way for a little while and focus on the story instead of Draco being a dick. However now that I look at it I noticed that I wrote myself into a corner. Draco being the little bitch that he is will complain to his father and that means Lucius will storm over to Hogwarts and that is going to be fun to write.

AN 1: The harem will be all FEMALE. Draco is NOT a part of it. It will all make sense after the next chapter.

Until next time wish me luck with writing.


	8. Parents of a Slave and Halloween

Harry the Qwaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seikon no Qwaser/ Qwaser of stigmata

Chapter 8

Harry was annoyed. He wasn't bored or angry he was just annoyed. The back and forth argument happening in front of him was keeping him entertained, and the mirthful fact that there was nothing anyone could do to him kept his anger at bay. He was still annoyed though.

His greatest annoyance had come from Snape and Dumbledore. As soon as he had finished his deceleration that Draco was now his slave, Snape had run up to him with his wand pulled ready to star casting spells. Harry would have started a fight with the potion master and claimed self defense if the aging headmaster of the school hadn't stood from his chair and used his magic to keep the two separate.

With the chance of a duel breaking out in the middle of the great hall averted, the headmaster called for order and sent the faculty and student off to their classes for the morning. Harry was held back for the sole purpose of the headmaster "wanting to talk to him." It had only taken Harry as long as it took to walk to the headmaster's office to figure out that what Dumbledore had meant was he wanted to convince Harry to release his binding on Draco.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," the old headmaster had started of his speech with one of his favorite quotes. "It is wrong to enslave Mr. Malfoy just because he has wronged you."

Harry just waited in silence to see what Dumbledore was going to do about him "enslaving Mr. Malfoy". Unfortunately before Dumbledore could get going on moral implications the real Mr. Malfoy barged into the room.

The man stood with his long platinum blond hair flowing down behind him, as he stalked into the room with a nasty snarl marring his face. Behind him followed a beautiful woman with crisp blond hair tied in an elegant style that seemed to weave its way down her back. Even while holding Harry's new slave in her arms the woman was able to walk with poise only obtained through years of proper etiquette training. Draco walked with a look of pride on his face as he tried to look confident that he was going to be set free. The effect was ruined by the tear marks running down his cheeks. The fact that the woman's robes were ruffled around the waist area, in a manner that looked like someone had recently been clinging on to her, caused Harry to chuckle lightly. The woman had probably used magic to dry the damp spots from were Draco had cried while in his mommy's waiting embrace.

Behind the woman walked in Snape, the permanent sneer on his face had deepened just for the occasion of Harry taking a slave. It was defiantly a day for everyone's contempt to rise to the surface and show itself. No one but Harry had any form of a pleasant look on their face.

"Lucius what brings you here today?" Dumbledore asked the new man who had just walked in.

"What brings me here Dumbledore is the news that my heir has been enslaved by one of your students," the now identified Lucius growled out, doing nothing to hide his displeasure.

"Oh, yes. That incident did happen during our breakfast this morning," Dumbledore said with and innocent smile adorning his face.

"Yes and when I was informed I came over here right away," Lucius said with a mocking tone in his voice as he continued to stare down the older man.

Dumbledore just continued to smile serenely as he met Lucius' gaze. The once serious Dumbledore, who had been upset with Harry at the event, was now treating the whole thing as if it was a big joke that only he was in on.

Harry for his part paid little attention to the two talking men. Only showing enough interest to know figure out the Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore didn't agree on much.

Lucius would yell out threats saying things such as "The Board of Governors will never stand for such an act to take place inside the halls of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore would lean back in his chair and reply that as Headmaster it was his obligation to watch after the affairs of the individual students, and that the Board of Governors had no say in what went on between two students.

The argument between the two continued to go back and forth in this manner for awhile. With the constant bickering of the two men, the silent sniffles from Draco trying to restrain more tears, and the ever present sneer on Snape's face were all causes of Harry's currently annoyed mood.

And it was in an attempt to relive some of his annoyance that Harry's eyes began to wander around the room.

The headmaster's office was in a large oval shape with many silver trinkets adorning the book shelves that covered the walls. Every few seconds one of the small silver baubles would give out a puff of smoke or make a soft whistling noise.

Lining the top of the room above the bookcases were portraits of different witches and wizards. The residence of the enchanted frames had all moved into the center most canvases to watch as the grown men argue like school boys. The two adults had forgotten they were trying to decide Harry's fate at Hogwarts, and were now just trying to prove who was greater. Harry began listening to the bickering again when Albus had said how nice it was to have complete access to all of the books in Hogwarts, but Harry lost interest again when Lucius countered with him owning an entire brothel.

Resuming his examination of the room, Harry saw an ornate perch for a large bird placed next to the headmaster's large desk. Whatever bird usually resided on the perch was not in the room however, but Harry reasoned that the bird was out hunting for food.

His eyes still scanning the room, Harry's attention was caught by a shimmer of gold flickering across his vision. Focusing his eyes revealed to Harry that what he had seen was the long flowing hair of the only woman in the room. 'Narcissa,' Harry remembered Lucius calling her; as he was bragging to Dumbledore during their yelling match.

Her light blond hair continued to twist and flail in the soft breeze that entered from an open window near the back of the office. She sat straight in one of the chairs that were used by any of the guest that the headmaster might have in his office. Her face showed an apathetic look as she listened to her husband brag about his debauchery to the headmaster. The only movement the woman made was to give a soft glare at Draco for his embarrassing crying. As Harry watched the regal woman a quiet breeze began to fill the room from an open window from behind the headmaster's desk.

The blowing wind pressed Narcissa's dark green robes against her slender body. The thin material hugged her pale skin in a way that let every curve of her body be on display for everyone in the room to see. With all the other occupants of the room busy with either the argument the two grown children were having or trying to not cry, only Harry was left to enjoy the little peep show that Narcissa was giving thanks to the wind.

The small amount of cleavage that her robes showed gave only the most tantalizing of glimpses at the porcelain skin that lay just beneath the silky green cloth. But the soft wind flowed with just enough strength to cause the robes to lay flat against her and show of her modest but well proportioned bust.

Her slim waist stood out against the wide back of the chair she sat on. With her hips flaring out in the perfect shape only a true woman could hope to achieve. Slender sleeve covered arms gave way to graceful fingers that were only matched when the wind picked up the hem of her robes and showed off the long legs that she had hidden underneath.

If Harry hadn't been accustomed to the beauty of regal and noble him he would have probably started drooling at the living image of a teenage boy's wet dream. It was only the loud sound of a book being thrown onto a wooden desk that drew Harry's eyes away from the blond goddess.

"I told you Lucius, and that book just proves it," Dumbledore said as he crossed his arms and let a smirk overcome him. Lucius for his part could only glare at the headmaster after having clearly lost their little battle.

"Perhaps Headmaster, before we start acting like children, we should continue with my real reason for coming to this fine establishment," the blond haired man said after regaining his composure.

"I agree Lucius it would be a shame if we forgot what we were here for," the elderly man countered with a knowing grin.

"What do you propose we do about your student claiming my heir as his slave," the blond man said with a seething glare.

"There is not much we can do my friend," Dumbledore said with a silky voice, "I was there when young Harry enacted his power over young Mr. Malfoy, and I will assure you that the binding was done with perfect precision and with so many witnesses it will be nearly impossible to break."

"Then I demand equal compensation from Mr. Potter for stealing my heir away, or if he lacks the means to compensate I demand the immediate release of my heir," Lucius said with a confident smile as he turned to Harry.

Harry just groaned. He knew that in a society like the wizards there was very little that could equal an heir. The older blond man believed that he had trapped Harry into giving Draco back, and from the smirk on Snape's face, the potion master believed it to. However Harry wasn't going to lose this fight.

"I'm sorry Sir; I didn't know we were discussing prices. How much are you going to pay me to take your idiot son off your hands?" Harry said back with his own smile.

"You need to learn to show your betters respect Potter," Lucius growled out through gritted teeth.

"Why don't we cut to the chase," Harry said with a sigh. "Your son wronged me, so by the laws of magic I took him as a slave. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"You impudent brat. I'll see you arrested and will enjoy watching you shipped off to Azkaban for this."

"On what grounds Malfoy."

"Dishonoring a noble family," A sinister smile had crept on to Lucius' face when he said that.

"Don't lie to me Malfoy. Not only are you not from a noble family, but a lesser family like yours going against a most ancient and most noble family like mine would be social suicide."

Harry and Lucius by this point had moved closer so that the blond haired man had to bend over to look in the younger boys face. The scene was now similar to how Lucius and Dumbledore had been only moments prior. However instead of trying to top each other, the older man was busy clawing for any foothold he could get in the argument, while the young boy continued to squash his every attempt. After a few seconds Lucius gave an undignified huff and straightened himself as he turned away from Harry to quickly ponder his next move.

With Lucius' back turned towards him Harry took the opportunity to quickly scan the room and look for any other threats. Snape was still standing at the back of the room and appeared to be waiting for any chance to jump into the conversation and do any discredit he could to Harry. Draco had once again tried to keep from crying again with the situation in Harry's favor. Narcissa was played the model diplomatic wife as her face remained impassive.

Dumbledore was the most interesting. He seemed to be having trouble between looking smug that Lucius was being talked down by a child, or looking worried that a child could talk down Lucius.

With his quick reconnaissance over Harry returned his gaze to Lucius' back. The older man stood still, the only movement he made was him adjusting his grip on his walking stick. It was the walking stick that made Harry tense once he saw it. Where the blond man had just been using it as a cane before, he now held it as a weapon. And he was getting ready to attack with it.

"My dear Lucius perhaps it would be better to seek a compromise towards the conflict between you and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore interjected as he had also noticed Lucius preparing for an attack.

"Perhaps you are right Dumbledore," Lucius said. His hold on his cane never changed but his body was no longer tense and ready to strike. "It is obvious that compromises have to be made."

"And what compromise do you think we need to be making?" Harry asked as he moved so he could keep an eye on the other occupants.

"You are trying to steal my heir Potter. Do you honestly believe that I am just going to let you walk away without giving me anything," Lucius responded with venom in his voice.

"Your idiotic son was the one who couldn't follow through on his own challenge. In fact I'm doing you a huge favor by taking him away."

"I don't care how you see this situation. I will not allow House Malfoy to be seen as weak for having its heir stolen."

"Seen as weak?" Harry asked, his eyes gleaming with the thought of how he could quickly put an end to this. "I don't think your house needs my help to look weak Bad Faith." (1)

"What did you say?" Lucius asked as he took a step back from Harry.

"Bad Faith, it's your name isn't it," Harry responded with a malicious smile.

Lucius' normally pale face began to drain of any remaining color as a terrified look marred his face. The only other occupant of the room who seemed affected by Harry's words was Dumbledore. The elderly man sat with his elbows on his desk as he used his hands to hide the look of concern on his face.

"I know everything about your family, and your fall," Harry said as he took a step forward to close the distance that Lucius had been putting between the two.

"And how would you know anything of my family?" Lucius asked trying to keep his family's secrets hidden.

"I learned it from the Vatican after they adopted me." Those simple words were the most soul crushing sentence that many people in the room had ever heard.

Snape was put back that the son of his enemy was living under the church, and knew their teachings. Draco, still trying to control his tears had barley heard that Harry was aligned with a powerful force like the church. Narcissa knew how powerful the church was, and that the hero of the wizarding world was one of their members. The thought of how much power and influence Harry had was not lost on the astute woman.

Dumbledore's hands had fallen to the desk and the look of shock on his face was bared for all present to see. The oldest man in the office had always wondered what had happened to the young Potter heir. To learn from straight from the source that he had not only been taken in by the church but was also taught all they had to offer about the wizarding worlds past, that was disheartening.

Lucius could only continue walking backwards as he gaped at the child in front of him. Here he was trying to get his only son released from slavery, and not only was the boy he was arguing with an icon of the wizarding world but a student of the church. He had to begin considering that he would be losing this fight. The only thing he could hope for now was walking away alive and not on the bad side of the church.

"Alright Lucius now that you know who you're fighting let's talk about those compromises," Harry said with a mocking grin.

"And what sort of compromise do you think my heir is worth," the blond man responded as he tried to straighten himself up to look less shaken.

"Well I'm sure you know a lot about slaves. Being named after one from Shakespeare and all," (2) Harry said as he continued to grin. Lucius just looked livid.

"But I'm busy and won't have much time to look after your son," Harry continued as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Here is my deal for you Lucius. I don't feel like looking after your worthless son for the rest of my life, but it would be nice to teach the little snot some manners. So I will keep him for the next 5 years, until after our OWLS, I believe there called, and at that point if he chooses he can leave the school."

With Dumbledore's nod that Harry had indeed gotten the name correct the room fell into a contemplative silence as everyone began to think about the proposed arrangement. It was after several minutes of silent contemplating before anyone spoke again, and oddly enough it was Narcissa that chose to speak.

"During the time the he is subjugated to you what will he be expected to do."

Harry being young had to think fast and guess that she was talking about Draco's enslavement from the context tried to answer in a diplomatic way. The only woman in the room was the only person in the room that scared Harry.

"I only intend to use my authority over him to ensure that he will leave me alone for the most part. However I'm sure a little manual labor won't kill him if he needs some form of discipline," Harry said enjoying the look of relief that passed over Draco's face quickly squashed with one of fear. Just ordering him to stay away would be letting him get off easy.

Snape was biting his tongue to keep him from bursting out. For all of the hate he felt for the young Potter he knew he could easily make things worse for his godson if he said the wrong thing. At the beginning of the meeting he had hoped that he could demoralize and discredit the brat, but when it was reveled what he had been adopted into and what he knew everything changed. Harry had shown that he held an incredible amount of influence and combined with his naivety and youth he could quickly cause problems for everyone involved. Including himself.

Lucius had finally stopped trying to get away from Harry and was now thinking about Harry's offer. If the truth was told he was actually fine with the agreement. He would be able to regain his heir after a short time and he wouldn't have made an enemy of the church. What's a little loss of face to keep the holy church off your back?

"Alright Mr. Potter we're finally starting to talk of serious business," Lucius said as a smile wormed its way onto his face. "I think this deal is beneficial to all involved."

"I'm glad you agree to our arrangements," Harry replied, "And just to show that I'm a nice guy I'll sweeten the deal even more."

"Oh, that sounds interesting."

"It is most defiantly interesting. You see during the time I am away from school I will be performing my duties towards the church and won't have time for Draco to be following me around. To make it easier on all of us I think it would be best if Draco went home and stayed with his family during the holidays." As Harry finished his proposal his lips had turned into a smirk. Dealing with Draco's constant whining during the school breaks was most defiantly out of the question.

Lucius was almost ready to jump with joy. All morning he had been fighting with Dumbledore and this boy and now that very boy was giving him a deal he would be hard pressed not to take. With Draco home during the holidays he could teach his heir how to keep his mouth shut and how to eventually run the Malfoy house. And when word got out that the Potter brat was working for the church his reputation would be save from any slander. He could always just say that his heir was helping out a member of the church to raise his standing like any good Slytherin would if given the opportunity.

"Alright Mr. Potter I accept your proposal," Lucius said with a smile, "It will be best for all involved that my heir watch and learn from the almighty church, and I can think of no one better to teach him than The-Boy-Who-Lived himself."

And with the agreement finally made the rest of the time until lunch was spent polishing up any loose ends that might Lucius thought could be used against him. When everything was settled Harry left the office to have lunch in the great hall and then go to his afternoon classes. Draco and his family stayed behind to discuss family matters, and for Lucius to give Draco every warning he knew not to get any farther in trouble with the church. The looming threat of always being able to produce another heir being his final departing message.

With Lunch long done, and classes filled with whispers and stares now ending it was time for Harry to return to the Gryffindor common room and try to get some rest.

*break*

Rest however was not going to be allowed to the young boy. As soon as he got to through the portrait hole he was swamped by every Gryffindor that was already in the tower. The general question on the house of lion's lips was what had happened in Dumbledore's office. The second was what he was planning to do to Draco. The questions and shouting continued for several minutes until an explosion was heard and everyone turned to look and see that one of Weasley twins had set of a firework to gain everyone's attention.

"Now my dear fellow Gryffindors," the twin who hadn't caused the explosion started.

"As the prank masters of Hogwarts, and lovers of all that is mischief," the other twin continued.

"We must concede that our own Harry has just pulled off the greatest prank ever against a Slytherin."

"so let us all quiet down and let our dear Harry tell us all about what happened," one of the twins finished as they both turned to look at Harry as did the rest of the common room.

Harry for all his power, influence, and prophesized greatness still did not like being the center of attention and was displeased with everyone staring at him. The only thing he could think of was to answer quickly and leave.

"Not much happened," Harry started as he tried to push his way through the group and towards the stairs. "I talked with Draco's father and we came to an agreement that Draco was not worth my time."

The resulting laughter lasted a few seconds as Fred and George fell on the floor chuckling. When the room had quieted all the attention returned to Harry.

"The best way to describe the situation between Draco and me is that I will be guiding him through school until after our OWLS."

"How are you going to be guiding him then?" a random student near the fireplace asked.

"Well I'm allowed to do whatever I want to Draco for the next few years."

"What about if he wants revenge when you release him?" this time a student by the windows had called out.

"I hope to beat into his head by then that I am not to be messed with, but if he insists I see no problem with having an actual duel."

"So what are you going to have him do first?" a girl sitting in one of the chairs asked.

"I don't really know, but I'm sure I can think of something in the morning, and speaking of it has been a long day and I'm tired," Harry said as he finally reached the stairs.

The students began to yell and call for Harry to remain and tell of the rest of his plans for the Malfoy scion. It was luck that the twins once again called for everyone's attention with the use of fireworks.

"Now dear fellow students please," one twin said.

"We must let our resident snake humiliator rest," the other twin continued.

"Who knows what great schemes he has for the rest of the Slytherins tomorrow," the twins finished together.

To insure that Harry would not be disturbed the twins walked over and each threw an arm around the young boy's shoulder. With only a little push the three boys started making their way up the stairs while all the other student's stayed put and began talking about how exciting the day.

Harry and the twins had made it to the first year boy's dorm, which was empty. All of the other boys were downstairs with everyone else. The twin finally released their grip on harry, and pushed him farther into the room, with matching grins on their faces.

"So Harry we need to talk," the twin on the right started.

"Being friends and all we thought it would be best to warn you," the one on the left said.

"When Snape did return from that meeting he was not happy."

"Even started taking points from the Slytherins I heard."

"Hexed his own cauldron to start attacking people I was told."

"Dreadfully scare he is now."

"Best to watch out for him."

With their warning given the twins walked out of the room, and left Harry consider his best course of action. His next potions class wasn't until the day after next so he had a bit of time to consider what to do. As Harry was just about to go to bed Ron Weasley the twin's younger brother came in.

"Hey Harry," the young red head said, "I was hoping to catch you before you went to sleep." Harry just nodded trying to get the boy to finish speaking so he could go to bed. "Just wanted to say good job putting Malfoy in his place. You're not such a bad guy after all. I mean you being so quiet and scary most of the time makes you hard to approach," Ron finished with a nervous chuckle. "Well so you tomorrow."

Harry just sighed as Ron rushed out of the room to rejoin the mild festivities downstairs. Harry had been trying for the past two weeks to appear scary and unapproachable to the rest of the school. He was a qwaser and had to remain as distant as possible to keep his secret from getting out. The only people who had gotten close to him had been the twins who just saw him as a challenge. If anyone got close to him they would start to notice the signs that he was a qwaser and might tell the rest of the school. For that very reason he had been trying to limit his time with the Weasleys for fear of them discovering his secret. However those two would probably keep it if for no other reason than for the sake of keeping a good prank hidden. With a yawn Harry resolved to finish his musings in the morning and crawled into bed.

*break*

The next morning was a whirlwind of activities for Harry who found himself at the very center of attention for the entire school. When he went down to the common room Hermione had found him and began to chastise him over owning a slave. Harry had much difficulty but was able to get her to calm down after explaining that he would only have control of Malfoy until the end of their fifth year. She only relented when Harry promised her he would not take any form of advantage of Malfoy until he was released. Harry was able to squeeze an "unless necessary" into his promise, but eventually Hermione walked away peacefully. Hermione didn't need to know how necessary it was for Draco to learn a few lessons.

The rest of the day was spent between glares from the Slytherins and teachers, and cheers from the other three houses. At the end of the day he was able to get to bed without too much of a problem, but was soon returned to the waking world with the problem of having to face Snape.

The dungeons felt even colder than usual as the Gryffindor and Slytherin first year students sat waiting for their teacher. The group waited in an uncomfortable silence with no one daring to make a sound. They had all heard of how cross Snape had been, and no one wanted to chance anything with him.

Eventually the door was thrown open and Snape walked in with a glare to unnerve death on his face. "Begin working on the next potion in your books in complete silence I will be taking 100 points for every word spoken during this class. Now get to work." Everyone dug out their book and began making the instructed potion as quickly as possible. Before Snape could make it to his desk Vincent Crabbe dropped his book and Snape turned and deducted 50 points from Slytherin before he took his seat to glare at the class.

Harry could only sit and work on his potion as Snape glared directly at him. Harry knew the only reason that he wasn't being directly attacking right now was for one simple reason. Snape was not an idiot. He knew Harry now held Draco's life in his hands and could make his life a living hell. That was the only reason Harry was able to walk out of the class with only losing 125 points for breathing to loud. If Snape was smart and stayed out of his way as long as he treated Draco fairly he might just live till the end of the year.

And that was the pattern that Harry's life settled into as he continued his schooling at Hogwarts. He would dodge his fans with renewed hero worship, and try to keep as low a profile as he could. Draco had eventually figured out that if he stayed as far from Harry as possible he wouldn't be forced to carry all of Harry's books to his next class. The teachers eventually settled down and stopped keeping a constant eye on him. Snape however did not relent and continued to keep all the houses in the negatives for several weeks.

By the end of the month Harry was able to sneak back to Hogsmeade and meet up with his temporary maria. Madam Rosmerta only gave him a sly smile and pointing him up the stairs when he walked through the doors this time. And that was how Harry's education continued for the next few weeks. He would put up with his fellow students, dodge the teachers, glare at Draco, and go see his maria every once in a while. Life was pleasantly predictable. Until Halloween came around.

October 31st rolled around and the morning began in as normal away as possible. Harry woke up and left the common room while avoiding the orange paint the twins had set up in order to get everyone in the holiday spirit. When he reached the great hall it was to the sight of half the Gryffindors with pumpkin colored hair. The twins themselves only needed their hair a few shades lighter to match.

With a soft chuckle at the antics of two of the few people at the school he might call friends Harry sat down at the end of the table and began to eat. Halloween was always an odd time for Harry. It was the anniversary of his parent's death, but also the day they proved how much they loved him. His mother and father had sacrificed themselves to try and protect him. Harry knew he should feel sad over the death of his parents, but every time he thought about it he was filled with a warmth that could only come from knowing your parents love you. Halloween was so confusing for the young qwaser.

By the end of Breakfast everyone's hair had gone back to normal and classes began for the day, and Harry headed off to charms.

Professor Flitwick stood on his stack of books behind his podium and began instructing the class in the levitating charm that promised to teach today. The instructions were quite simple. Swish and flick your wand while saying _Wingardium Leviosa_. The first person to get the charm correct was Hermione, as was usual by now. Harry was able to concentrate on the spell long enough to get it after a few minutes, but it was quickly back to thinking about his parents.

The rest of the class was spent moping around and watching the other students in the class. A few others got the spell and a couple completely failed at their attempts. The charred remains of the feathers they had been levitating would attest to that. Ron Weasley had only gotten his feather to spin wildly on his desk before falling off. Harry watched as Hermione tried in vain to offer advice only to be ignored.

When the class did end Harry and the rest of the class where leaving when Hermione rushed past all of them with tears in her eyes. When Harry looked back all he could see was the confused look on Ron's face as several students glared at him. Deciding it was best to stay out of things that might draw attention to him Harry continued on his way, but with the thought that he should check up on Hermione later. Besides the twins Hermione was the only person in this odd school that Harry might dare to call a friend.

When dinner came around and Hermione had yet to show Harry began to get a bit worried. He remembered hearing Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender Brown that Hermione had been crying in a girl's bathroom and had not come out yet. Harry decided that if Hermione had not made an appearance by the end of the feast he would go looking for her. If not to be nice than for the fact that she was the only person n his year that he could have an intelligent conversation with.

After avoiding a swarm of bats that were hovering around the doors to the great hall Harry had just sat down and was about to begin eating when Professor Quirrell ran screaming into the hall and attracted everyone's attention. "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know," With his message delivered the jittery teacher fell forward in a faint.

Harry had to cover his ears when the terrified screams of the other students began to echo around the hall. The students all began to yell and push each other as the news that a troll was loose in the school. It was only when Dumbledore called for order that any semblance of peace began to return to the student body. By the time order had been restored and the teachers were yelling out orders to the students Harry had already slipped out of the great hall. You didn't live long as a qwaser by being slow on the uptake.

With only a minute at most before the rest of the students started filing out the doors while being guarded by the teachers, Harry made a running dash up the stairs and headed to the girl's bathroom he remembered hearing Hermione was in. If she didn't know about the troll she was in danger no matter how great the distance was between the two.

Taking the steps two at a time Harry was soon out of the way of the main path the students would use to get to their common rooms. He was no safe from being stopped by any of the teachers, but still had to find a way to get to Hermione on time.

He had just rounded a corner when a putrid smell hit him square in the nose causing him to come to a full stop. The smell was horrible and was emanating from the direction that Harry had been running to. Harry had almost decided to pass by the hallway and continue on to the next corridor and circle around whatever was making that stench when he heard a scream that made his blood run cold.

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, and Happy St. Hermione day. I have updated again. Yes it does seem like forever since my last update but some parts of this chapter were playing hard ball.

First thank you to everyone who reviewed it did mean a lot to me. Some of you even pointed out a few things that I had missed.

Sadly no tormenting Draco this chapter. That comes later. However while this chapter was created with the main purpose of getting Draco and Snape out of my hair until a later date. The problem is I know what I want to do with them, but it can't be implemented until later on. Now that Draco is a slave and Snape not daring to risk any kind of (abuse/mistreatment/justice) towards his godson I now have free roam to get to what's really important.

Next chapter: **What a Qwaser actually is**. Been looking forward to wrigting this chapter since before I even posted the first chapter. We'll get to see the full array of Harry's powers and learn part of the shadowy past of the church and the wizarding world.

Please enjoy this chapter I tried my best to get it out for St. Hermione Day and hope that you enjoy it.

A few notes to clear up any questions from the dialog between Lucius and Harry.

(1) Malfoy translates to Bad Faith

(2) In the Shakespeare play The Tragedy of Julius Caesar the character Brutus had a slave named Lucius.

Read and Review Please. Thank you .


	9. Trolls and Explanations

Harry the Qwaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seikon no Qwaser/ Qwaser of stigmata

**Warning:** starting this chapter there will be sexual content. There will not be any actual sex, but there will be nudity and other such content some might not find suited for children. Hence the **M** rating. I have checked the rules and I don't believe this story violates any of them. However if it still bothers you in any way please stop reading now.

Chapter 9

The scream was all Harry needed to hear before he began racing down the hall and leaped through the door into the girl's bathroom. There on the floor was Hermione Granger hiding beneath a sink on the far wall. The stalls destroyed and flooding the floor as water seeped out of the broken pipes. The trolls club had shattered the stall and embedded chunks of wood into the club, adding make shift spikes to the already dangerous weapon. With its club raised the troll was ready to bring it down upon the porcelain sink that the scared young girl was hiding under.

*break*

Hermione was scared. She had been crying in the girl's bathroom ever sense Ron had made a comment about her being a know-it-all. She had always loved studying and learning all she could about any given subject for as long as she could remember. When she had found out she was a witch last September she had spent the better half of the next year learning all she could about magic and sorcery. Even though her parents had insisted that she still had to go to primary school to hold up appearances and in case she decided not to go through with learning magic.

But how could she not want to learn magic. She had read about and seen how magic was wonderful and amazing. Going to a magic school was going to be the best thing that ever happened in her life.

She had planned on making all kinds of friends. Meeting kids who had grown up like her and unaware of magic, and some kids who had grown up with magic. Hearing how they grew up and all they knew about magic was going to be great. She was going to impress all of them with her knowledge of magic.

However once she arrived on the train her plans had quickly vanished. Most of the other kids didn't want anything to do with her as she tried to talk with them. When she had crossed paths with Draco he had quickly started making fun of her for being a muggle born. She did find it mildly cathartic when she had heard that Draco was now Harry's slave, or at least she did on a subconscious level. Thinking of Harry she did have fun talking to him on the train, and the few times they had talked in the halls between classes. But Harry was always so distant when he talked with her. It was like he was always trying to keep people at arms length.

She had hoped that maybe if she could become Harry's friend he would open up and she wouldn't be as lonely at Hogwarts as she was now. But then earlier that day after charms class, she had been trailing behind the rest of the students as she usually did when she heard Ron start mocking her. In truth he didn't say anything that she hadn't heard before, but she really had been feeling homesick and his words just stung that much more. She had rushed past them her tears in, and had run strait for the bathroom and had yet to come out.

She had been considering getting in contact with her parents about seeing if she could come home. It seemed they were right to make her stay in school last year. Thinking of how her parents might have been right and how this was her first time doing anything on her own she had decided to try and stay in school at least until the winter break. At least she could say she made it through half a year.

With her mind made up she unlocked to door to the stall she was in and opened the door right into the gray kneecaps of a troll that was standing outside of the stall. Before Hermione could comprehend what had just happened the troll let out an angry roar as it raised the wooden club it was carrying and brought it down onto the stall that she had just exited. When the club tore through the wood and hit the ground, the force was great enough that it pushed her out of the way and onto the ground beside the troll. Looking up from the position she had landed in she saw the large body of what she could now identify as a mountain troll and could only think of how much danger she was in.

Screaming as loud as she could from the fear that gripped her, she ran as fast as she could to the other side of room where she ducked beneath one of the sinks. She watched as the troll turned around and with only a few steps had made its way over the row sinks that lined the far wall of the room. Raising it club high into the air Hermione's body moved on autopilot as her legs began trying to move her away from where the club was going to land. Through pure instinct she was able to run out from under the sink just before the club destroyed it.

With tears of fear blurring the vision of her vibrant hazel eyes as she watched the lumbering beast swing his club down and. Her eyes looked around the room wildly for a way to survive. The door across the room had been thrown opened and a black haired boy had run into the room. His cold green eyes poised and ready for battle, but he was on the other side of the room. What could he do to save her? What could anyone do to save her? She was going to die. She had come to this school with such high hopes to learn who she truly was and about her powers, but in just two months since arriving she was going to die.

Worry filled Harry as he tried to act fast. The troll was about to kill the girl who had been hiding in the bathroom. He wouldn't be able to run to her in time, but he didn't have too. He was a qwaser and his weapons where all around. He just had to find them, and pray that he wasn't too low on soma.

The troll let out a yell as it began to lift its club up from the rubble of the destroyed sink. Only an indent was left in the wall from the force of the troll's earlier blow, and the piping now jutted out of the wall. The lead pipes. Harry had found his weapon.

From such a great distance across the room control was going to be an issue, but Harry still had to try for the girl trying to crawl away from the troll. Pushing all of his will out towards the pipes that would save that young girl's life, Harry began to try and mold the lead pipes to his will. A simple command was all Harry wanted the pipes to do, but with no ready access to a maria here at the school and his next visit in a few days, he was running low on soma and the distance between him and the pipes was greater than he was use to controlling. As he was giving one final push with his powers Harry saw the troll swing its club down.

The club landed on the stone floor sending shards of rock flying through the air just barley having missed the girl. The shockwave shattered the mirrors above the sink, and a plume of dust covered the area, making vision impossible as water sprayed out from the broken pipes in the sinks that had been crushed by the trolls club. The floor had cracked and a flying piece of the sink had shattered a window near the ceiling. Letting the moonlight in and bathing the room in a soft glow.

And there was Hermione Granger sliding across the wet and slippery floor into the waiting arms of Harry Potter who had used the last of his energy to make the lead pipes shoot towards the troll and make him miss his target of hitting the girl.

The troll now had a small wound on its right leg with sickly colored blood dripping from it. With its leg injured the troll wouldn't be moving as fast as before.

On the other side of the room, Harry's quick thinking had saved the girl for now, but had also enraged the troll. Now he was exhausted and had no more energy to defend himself or the crying girl now cradled in his arms. He only had one option left.

"I need your permission to save us" Harry said in a near whispered voice to the hysterical girl he held in his arms. She didn't hear him as the troll turned around to set its sights on the two young students. Harry had fallen to his knees to catch Hermione while she had slid across the floor to him. He had no energy to stand back up and even put on a show of bravado or to distract the troll from the sobbing girl.

"Please let me save us," Harry asked even loader to the girl in his arms.

Hermione only hiccupped as her crying slowly stopped as she realized that she wasn't dead, but in the arms of the boy who had run into the bathroom. His brilliant green eyes showed through his messy hair. The angelic sight of her savior gave her comfort as he held her. His face covered in the glow from the moon, coming in through the window.

The only sound she could hear where the foot falls of the troll as it began to move closer towards the two of them. The boy in front of her was saying something but she couldn't hear him. His lips moved and formed the words but she just couldn't hear him. Her ears were ringing from the booming sound of the trolls club smashing into the floor next to her. She could only look up and try to think of what he was saying.

He was asking for something. She thought she heard the word permission. What could he need her permission for? He had already saved her. But she felt a rumble in the ground as the troll took another step forward. It was coming towards them, and they were in danger. He could protect her. She knew he could. All she had to do was allow him to save them.

"Yes, save us" her words were nothing more than a whisper, but she could see in his eyes that he was grateful for her consent.

He adjusted his hold on her so that he was only holding her with his right arm, with her head resting against his shoulder. He raised his left hand slowly and grabbed the neckline of her blouse. Quickly he pulled down ripping open the front of the buttoned shirt she wore. Her eyes widening in surprise as his hand reached up again and tore through the soft fabric of the white training bra she had worn that day.

Time seemed to slow as he brought his head down and began to suckle on her now exposed left nipple. His teeth brushed against the sensitive nub as she let out a gasp when an odd sensation began to spread through her developing breasts. A warmth, which began in her heart, raced forward through the small mound of flesh. When it reached the nub that was being sucked on it felt as though the warmth had broken through a barrier and exploded outwards into Harry's waiting mouth.

Hermione was trying to understand what was going on. Only a few seconds ago she was about to die, and now her savior was nursing on her developing breasts. His eyes taking on an ethereal green glow, shining like beacons in the moonlight of the broken window. The sound of a loud pop was her only warning as Harry pulled away.

Holding her gently, Harry laid her down on the wet stone floor as the trolls thundering footsteps continued to draw nearer. Standing tall as the only thing between Hermione and the troll crashing towards her. Giving a quick silent prayer that his powers would help him defend the young girl, Harry drew his wand and prepared for battle.

Stretching his free hand out to try and force his control over anything in the room that might help in the battle, Harry barley felt any responses to his command. Where once he could feel the lead in the pipes that surrounded the bathroom, now he could only feel the small traces of zinc in the bodies of the rooms occupants.

With no zinc in a large enough quantity to control, Harry breathed a calming breath and aimed his wand at the charging troll's legs. Call out the first spell he could think of and a quick jerking motion of his wand, a blue light shot from the tip of his wand and hit the troll square in the knee of its uninjured leg. While the first year spell, flipendo, would normally knock an opponent backwards, against a troll it only served to unbalance the leg under the troll. With its wounded leg now bearing the entire wait of the troll's body, it was not long before the large creature crumpled to the ground.

Harry quickly turned around, grabbed Hermione by her robe, and pulled her out of the way of the falling troll. When the troll landed on the floor its forward momentum continued as it slid across the wet ground and rammed into the wall behind where Harry and Hermione used to be.

While the troll was stunned from its fall, Harry ran over to climb on top of the beast so he could finish it off. As the troll started to shift while it regained its bearings, Harry was able to get onto the trolls back and pull out a knife he kept just in case he got into a fight. Grabbing hold of the makeshift vest to support himself. Harry plunged the knife into the top of the troll's neck with barley enough force to pierce the creature's thick skin and get the blade stuck. With a roar of pain the troll arched its body and began trying to reach back and dislodge the knife with its massive hands. As the troll thrashed around Harry was able to keep his hold on the vest and prevent himself from being thrown off.

Even with its hurt leg, the troll was able to stand up to its full height and begin stumbling around in another attempt to dislodge the knife and Harry. With a particularly vicious jerk the troll was able to whip Harry towards the ceiling, while he held onto the troll's vest for dear life.

As he was struggled to hold on, gravity was beginning to pull Harry's body back towards the ground and on the way down one of his arms hooked onto the knife's handle and pulled it loose. A moment of silence passed as blood began to flow from the wound. And while the troll stood still Harry started pulling himself up from the troll's back and plan his next move.

When his head was above the foul smelling clothing Harry was able to look up and see the small wound he had been able to leave with his knife. A trickle of blood leaked out of the open wound and fell onto Harry's clenched hand. As the troll's putrid blood pooled between his fingers, the liquid seemed to be calling out to him. He could feel the zinc in the blood begin to sing in resonance with his qwaser powers.

Reaching up Harry placed his right hand over the open wound and began channeling his power. Right when he was about to unleash his attack, the troll noticed the small hand pressing against its neck and gave a beastly roar as it was about to shake Harry off.

But before the troll could begin moving Harry willed his power into the trolls open wound and concentrated. The troll's angry roar turned into a scream of pain as Harry condensed the zinc inside of the troll's blood. Blocking blood flow and expanding the veins from the inside. With one final push of his power Harry silenced the troll forever as dozens of small zinc pellets were blasted forward through the trolls face.

The large monsters dead body began to fall forward with its brain full of tiny holes. Harry could only hold onto the back of the vest as it fell onto the soaked ground. Water fell into the air from the impact. The room's only female occupant let out a scream of surprise when the cold liquid landed on her still exposed and sensitive chest. Hearing the cry Harry was reminded of his reason for rushing there in the first place as he began to climb down from the trolls back.

As soon as his feet touched the wet floor Harry began running towards Hermione, who was still lying against the wall. The girl had curled herself into a ball as Harry fought the troll. Hermione let out a whimper of fear when Harry reached out his hand to roll her over and check if she was okay. After a minute of slowly prodding her, she finally looked up to see that the battle was over and Harry had won.

Throwing her arms around Harry's neck in a tight hug, she felt a small amount of relief as she sobbed into Harry's chest. Harry while not being a social person was at least sympathetic to the girl who had just had a brush with death, as he wrapped his own arms around her tiny body. The two children sat there on the floor in each other's arms. With only the sound of the water flowing from the broken pipes to accompany the girl's silent sobs.

After a few minutes the sound of people yelling at one another broke Harry out of their silent moment and brought him back to the matter at hand. The two of them were sitting in a flooding bathroom, with a dead troll, and Hermione's shirt was ripped opened, exposing her breasts. With the voices getting louder as the people grew closer. Hermione by now had stopped crying and was only hiccupping every so often. Harry pulled off his robe and gave it to Hermione so she could cover herself. While it was large on her and she did look ridiculous wearing it backwards, it did cover her front.

With his best charming smile Harry tried to console the young girl. "I'll explain what happened to the teachers. And I'll answer any questions later when we're alone, okay," Harry said as he looked the girl in her hazel eyes.

Hermione just looked between the dead troll and Harry's emerald eyes before giving a nod of agreement to keep quiet. Even if he did kill a troll and used some strange powers, he had saved her life. The least she could do was follow his directions and stay quiet for a little while.

With her silent promise on the mater made to herself, the yelling reached a crescendo as several of the teachers began to file through the open door into the bathroom. Professor McGonagall ran over to the two students while Snape and Quirrell walked over to the troll's body.

"Mr. Potter Miss Granger what in Merlin's name happened to that troll, and why are you wearing two robes like that," McGonagall asked standing imposingly before the first year students.

"Hermione had missed dinner tonight so didn't hear about the troll," Harry said as he moved in front of Hermione to try and shield her from the intimidating woman. "I tried to tell one of the other professors, but couldn't get close to any of them," That was a lie of course but Harry didn't think anyone needed to know that. "When I couldn't tell anyone I ran to find and warn her. I thought it would be safe enough because the troll was in the dungeon," Harry explained as he waved his arms around comically to try and distract the professor from Hermione's state of dress.

"That's very admirable of you Mr. Potter and very well thought out," McGonagall praised Harry while he stopped for a breath. Harry was just glad that his plan for making himself the center of attention and get all of the focus on him and off of Hermione was working.

"When I got to the hallway I heard Hermione screaming, and followed the sound to the bathroom," Harry continued. "After I ran into the bathroom I saw that Hermione was hiding under one of the sinks, and the troll had just destroyed the stalls over there."

As Harry pointed at the crushed stalls the heads of the three professors followed and grimaced at the site of crushed wood. While the teachers were looking at the damage Hermione had moved beside Harry and was now holding onto his arm for moral support as he talked about her brush with death.

With the teachers once again looking at him and Hermione out in the open Harry decided to end the story fast. "When the troll turned to smashed the sink I yelled at it and it missed Hermione while she ran over here. And while the troll was charging towards us I used the knockback jinx to try and slow it down."

Turning to the other two professors in the room Harry noticed that both of them were frowning, but only Quirrell was trying to hide his displeasure.

"The spell seemed to work when the troll fell down," Harry continued his story, "But it was trying to get back up so I ran towards it and stabbed it in the neck with my knife." It was after the teachers came in that Harry noticed he had left his knife lying on the floor and would have to come up with some excuse for it.

"Your knife Mr. Potter?" McGonagall predictably asked.

"Yes Professor, I was going to ask Hagrid if I could have a pumpkin to carve myself so I brought my knife with me, but in the excitement of the day I forgot to ask him," Harry answered with his made up story. Halloween or not Harry would never go anywhere without his knife. And while McGonagall did have a stern look on her face Harry was sure he was going to get away with it.

"So th-th-the troll ju-jus-just d-died after th-th-that," Professor Quirrell spoke up for the first time since enter the room.

"It moved around for a little bit and shook out the knife before it fell down and stopped moving," Harry answered the stuttering teacher. "Professor," Harry said as he focused his attention on McGonagall again, "Since I've finished telling you what happened do you mind if Hermione and I go to the hospital wing? It's been a trying night."

"Of course Mr. Potter," McGonagall started as she began taking in all that Harry had told her, "Take twenty house points for exceptional bravery while assisting a friend and head off to see Madame Pomfrey."

Harry nodded to the transfiguration mistress and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her along towards the door.

But as they were about to walk through the threshold McGonagall called out for their attention once more. "Mr. Potter you never did tell me why Miss. Granger is wearing two robes," McGonagall said as she walked towards them.

Harry had really hoped he and Hermione would have been able to leave before anyone asked that question. He had been too busy thinking up an excuse for his knife without exposing his qwaser powers that he was drawing a blank as an excuse for why Hermione was wearing two robes. But Harry was in luck, because he had the brightest witch of her age with him.

"I asked him for it Professor," Hermione said as she took over for Harry, "A few buttons on my blouse had fallen off and I hid in the bathroom while people went to the feast. I was going to leave during the dinner, but the troll came in and when I had to dive under its swinging club my shirt got caught and ripped. After Harry saved me I asked him for his robe to cover myself up," Hermione finished with a straight face as she blatantly lied to the teacher in front of her.

"Well, very good Miss. Granger, a lady should keep her modesty about her," McGonagall said as she turned and walked back towards the two other professors who were watching the dead troll.

Harry had to keep himself from running all the way to the infirmary. He almost couldn't believe that he was able to keep his secret form the Professors, and now all he had to do was convince Hermione not to tell anyone about his powers. Thank god for small miracles.

*break*

While Harry and Hermione only suffered from being scratched up Madam Pomfrey was convinced that after the traumatic experience both of them had gone through that it would be best for the two of them to spend the night in the infirmary. The resident nurse had quickly healed the two, and had their night wear brought down from the tower for them to change into. After another check over she ushered both of them off to bed while she returned to her office and living quarters.

Hermione waited patiently in her bed for the schools healer to go to bed herself. It had only been an hour since she and Harry had been left alone in the overnight area of the infirmary and the light in her office was still on. Luckily Hermione had plenty of questions to occupy her time while she waited.

The thought at the forefront of her mind was why Harry had done what he did to her. She was able to figure out that all of the amazing things that Harry did, he was able to do because of what he had done with her. While she was angry at him for that, she couldn't stop thinking about how he had saved her life. She had even lied to a teacher to protect him, and she had never lied to a teacher about anything before.

With her thoughts spinning around in her head she didn't notice that Madam Pomfrey had gone to bed until the window of her office had been dark for ten minutes. When she did come out of her inner questioning, she slowly slipped out of bed and began tiptoeing to the other side of the overnight ward. Only a thin piece of clothe was separating her from the boys side of the room and the answers she so desperately wanted. With a calming breath she steeled her resolve and pulled the curtains back.

Harry wasn't surprised when the cloth partition was pulled back and Hermione walked in. In fact he would have been surprised if she didn't show up. A girl with an analytical mind, curious nature, and the courage to ask questions, Harry had already resigned himself to his fate of telling her everything.

He was already sitting cross legged on his bed and had lit his wand with the lumos charm so they could see. While Hermione crawled onto the other side of the bed in her pink pajama bottoms and top, Harry just propped his pillow behind him and got comfortable for the long talk he and Hermione were about to have.  
"Where would you like to begin?" Harry asked plainly.

"What did you do to that troll?" Hermione replied as she leaned against the foot board of the bed.

Harry sighed and pulled a small pellet of zinc, which he had grabbed before the teachers arrived, from his nightstand and held it in his palm. "After I climbed onto the troll's back I used my abilities to gather and condense the zinc in its blood, and then I pulsed my energy and shot the pellets I made into its brain."

Hermione tenderly reached out and grabbed the pellet from his hand, and began rolling it in her own palm. "And what do you call your powers?"

"Before I tell you any more I must ask that anything I tell you tonight must be kept secret between us."

"Why?" she asked as she returned the pellet to him.

"If word of this got out, things would be difficult for me. I might even have to leave the school," Harry replied with a sincere voice.

Hermione firmly believed that everybody should get a good education, and only expelling students who really need it, she believed that if what Harry was about to tell her might force him to leave the school she could keep quiet about it for now. It's not as if any of the teachers would ask about his powers, so she wouldn't have to lie to them as long as they didn't ask.

"Alright I promise not to tell anyone about what we talk about tonight."

"Thank you," Harry said, "Now I am a qwaser, and I work for the Catholic Church."

"What's a qwaser?"

"A qwaser is someone who was born with the unique ability to control one of the chemical elements. The ones from the periodic table of elements like hydrogen, iron, and sodium."

"So being a qwaser allowed you to control the zinc, and bend those pipes to push me away from the troll." Hermione said.

"Not necessarily," Harry said, as he was amazed that Hermione had noticed he used the pipes to move her. "A qwaser can only control a single element, but I'm special and can control all of the elements depending on my maria."

"Maria? Your control of elements depends on a girl named Maria?" Hermione asked, now more confused than ever.

"A maria is a qwasers partner. They are named after the virgin Mary from Christian religions because they have to be girls, and what they do for a qwaser."

"And what does a maria do as a qwaser's partner?"

"A marias main duty is to be a qwaser's source of soma. And soma is the energy that we qwaser use to control our elements."

"So marias carry the soma with them, while you qwasers go off and fight trolls or whatever you do." Hermione said with a smile at the thought that she was beginning to understand.

"Kind of. Marias are always girls because girls form soma naturally inside of their bodies, and we qwasers can suck it out."

Hermione silently sat there in shock with her mouth hanging open. All of the pieces were beginning to make scenes. Qwasers suck the soma out of girls to power themselves so they can control elements. They must suck the soma out the same way Harry sucked her soma out. Through her breasts. She had accidentally acted as Harry's maria while he fought with the troll.

Harry could only sit back and watch as the young girl tried to comprehend what he had told her. While she was a smart girl, learning that someone gains power by sucking on a woman's breasts is difficult to take in for anyone, especially a twelve year old girl. There wasn't much he could do for her beside let her digest the information and ask the usual questions that followed.

"You said that you can control different elements depending on the maria right? How does that work?"

That was not one of the usual questions that people asked after learning about qwasers. Hermione must have figured out all that she wanted to know by herself, and had just moved on with the questioning. Harry had a new found respect for the bushy haired girl's intelligence.

"Which element I am able to control is dependent on whose soma I ingest. Usually the element I receive control of from a given girl is based on her personality. You have a good memory and zinc helps with memory so that's my only thought for how you give me power over zinc. For another example the maria I am currently using is a tough girl who acts venomously towards others. She gives me control over lead, which I used to control the pipes and push you away."

"So there is at least another girl at Hogwarts that knows about you," Hermione said with the hope that she could talk to another girl about the matter.

"No I only meet her every other Saturday over in Hogsmeade to recharge my soma reserves."

Hermione leaned her head down in sadness at the undeniable fact that within the castle she was going to have to keep this secret between herself and the boy talking to her. Stifling a yawn brought on by the late hour and the taxing day the two had shared Hermione decided to ask a few more questions before leaving.

"So why do you go see this maria of yours so often?"

Harry had been expecting this question. He knew the two of them were eventually going to get around to this and he was reluctant to share the information with her, but she had proven herself to be trustworthy in the bathroom and he did feel like he could trust her. Taking a deep breath Harry spoke about one of the weaknesses of a qwaser.

"If a qwaser goes without soma for too long they will die."

Hermione had not been expecting that answer. Sitting in front of her was this boy that could kill full grown mountain trolls by himself yet if he didn't drink from a woman's breast every two weeks he would die. Such strong powers, but with a crippling dependence on soma just to survive.

Trying to move beyond the thought of mortality Hermione decided to ask the final question that was really bugging her. "You said you're not a normal qwaser, so how many normal qwasers are there?"

Harry sigh hoping this would end soon "Out of the billions of people on this planet only a little over a hundred turn out to be qwasers and some of them won't ever know that they're qwasers because the elements they control don't naturally appear in nature. There is only one qwaser per element, and another qwaser doesn't emerge for that element until the old one dies."

Hermione nodded and once again had to stifle a yawn. Harry seeing this told her to go to bed and they could "talk about the finer points later," before giving her shoulder a light push. Hermione stood from the bed thanked him and left back to her own bed where she spent some time trying to get her thoughts in order before drifting off to sleep.

/end chapter/

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen it took me long enough but I have just finished another chapter. Sorry this one took so long but I wanted it to be perfect. I have been looking forward to doing this chapter sense before I posted the first chapter.

So after several years I have finally explained what a qwaser is, and just in case my explanation confused you and made no sense I'm putting the official definitions here:

**Qwaser:** any of the anthropoid beings who possess supernatural powers affording them utility over a single chemical element. This specialized utility can vary widely in quality between different Qwasers and even under different circumstances; in order to maintain this specialized ability, it is necessary for a Qwaser to always have an adequate supply of soma.

**Soma: **the sacred substance that fuels a Qwaser's elemental powers especially in battle. Whenever a Qwaser is replenishing its soma from a nubile maiden, the Qwaser is draining away the maiden's life force through the breast milk whose quality and potency can be magnified (or diminished) by the situational emotions of the maiden like how coffee or tea is sometimes modified by adding cream or sugar.

**Maria or Mary:** designation given to the combat partner of a Qwaser whose primary function is to provide soma. The name is a reference to the Virgin Mary breastfeeding baby Jesus, just as Qwasers recharge their powers by drinking soma from their maria.

**Harry:** He is a qwaser that can control any of the chemical elements off of the periodic table. However which element he can control at any given time is based on which girl/maria he gets soma from. The element he obtains usually depends on the girl's personality. This does mean he will find duplicates at times.

I'm also going to put them on my profile in a few days.

**Harem Help:**

Several chapters ago I stated that I would need help with the harem, and now that I have explained what a qwaser is and how Harry is special as a qwaser I can tell all of you why I need help.

As I said the girls Harry will meet and give him soma will all allow him to use a different element off of the periodic table of elements.

What I need help with is I don't know what girls to give what elements. Now some girls have been locked in stone since day one, but a lot of the girls are still undecided. I haven't even decided who all is going to be in the harem yet.

The rules are **any girl and any element**. I'm not going to tell you which elements I've got planned for which girl, because if you come up with something better I don't want to have to go back and change the list on here.

Keep in mind that the element reflects the girl's personality, and if you do suggest anyone please give a brief explanation why. Hermione has a good memory, and zinc helps with memory. Bellatrix is crazy, and mercury makes you crazy (that is the only element she really could have). Simple reasons like that.

Also if you can think of or know any cool and exciting thing I could do with a particular element feel free to tell me.

That's it for me. I'm starting to do some more typing so I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Until then keep those reviews coming: The moral boost helps.

Good night and good luck.


	10. Fluffy Poltergeist

Harry the Qwaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seikon no Qwaser/ Qwaser of stigmata

Dumbledore was having fun during the staff meeting about the troll. While they had started the talk about how a troll could have gotten into the castle, they had since moved onto discussing how Harry had managed to kill it. Minerva was happy and content with Harry and Hermione's story, Severus, however, refused to believe that was the entire truth.

Severus did make a valid argument, but Harry's story was proving difficult to find any fault with. The knife wound was exactly were Harry said it was. And while many of the teachers were not pleased with Harry for carrying a knife around, most of them were glad that he had it with him today.

The only thing that didn't match the story was the small wounds on the trolls face. The only reasonable argument that any of the professors had was that the troll had been wounded before it entered the school. Quirrell had disproven that theory when he had said that the troll's face was fine when he had seen it in the dungeon.

While curious about how it happened, Dumbledore was happy with the fact that Harry was growing into a brave young man. In fact Dumbledore might go so far as to say that it was the best piece of news he had received all year. Truly Harry was shaping up to be the true Gryffindor that he needed to be.

*break*

The sun was slowly rising in the sky while Madam Pomfrey did one last check on her two patients before she would release them. As the matron waved her wand around and muttered spells under her breath, the two children could only watch.

Eventually forced to admit that the two kids were healthy enough to leave, the matron told both of them to head off to eat at the great hall. Afterwards they were to attend their Friday classes with no excuses to the teachers.

Promising to head to class the two quickly left the bleak infirmary and head for back to Gryffindor tower to change clothes and grab their books. While walking to up the stairs to the third floor Hermione cried out in shock and pain as a small rock hit her in the back. Turning around the two were greeted with the site of Peeves, the schools poltergeist, floating behind them with a handful of pebbles.

Laughing at the two Peeves began to throw more of the rocks at both of them. Hermione covered her face with her arms, and Harry tried to remember if he had been taught anything about how to fight a ghost.

Not remembering anything he decided on another method. Catching one of the thrown rocks, Harry threw the stone back at Peeves hands. The poltergeist had solidified his hands to hold all of his ammo, and the returned rock was able to hit them. While he didn't feel any pain the shock was enough for the ghost to drop his payload**.**

Time stood still for the shocked spirit as the two young children turned and began running down the corridor. Peeves had honestly never had anyone retaliate against him. While the Bloody Baron could actually hurt him, and the twins would help him out, no student had ever attacked him before. And the thought that one just did made him angry. With a ghastly scream the schools resident poltergeist began chasing after the retreating duo.

Harry held Hermione's hand as he dragged her behind him while they ran away from the angry spirit. Hopping to escape before Peeves caught up with them Harry made several turns before they ended up at a dead end. The only way out was a door on their left that Harry tried to open only for the handle to remain still. Hermione finally regaining her wits pushed Harry aside before casting the Alohomora charm and pulled Harry through the door alongside her.

With the door closed behind them and only their heavy breathing, Harry and Hermione leaned against the door with their eyes closed. When the two had gotten their breathing under control Hermione turned to look at Harry and noticed his eyes were still closed.

"Are you alright Harry? I swear it sounds like your growling," Hermione asked as Harry opened his eyes and stared in front of him.

"That would be the dog growling Hermione," Harry answered back.

"What dog Harry?"

"The cerberus that wants to eat us."

As Hermione turned her head to look there was a giant three head dog staring down at the two of them with drool dripping from between its sharp teeth. The giant dog opened all three mouths in preparation to bite down on the two students. Hermione could only scream as she once again came to face with a creature that wanted to kill her. Luckily Harry was still thinking clearly, and pushed Hermione out of the way as the first head lunged forward.

The head smashed into the door behind the two before pulling back to ready itself for another attack. But before the other two heads could attack Harry had jumped back over to Hermione's side, pulled the door open, and flung Hermione and himself over the threshold.

Harry slammed the door shut just as the two hear a set of teeth snap close, and Hermione letting out another shriek as floating in the air with a devilish smile was their previous pursuer, Peeves. The poltergeists smile only widened as he laughed at having cornered the boy who had hit him. Snapping his fingers one of the many suites of armor that lined the hall began to come apart and float around the angered spirit.

Moving to his left Harry dodged a helmet that Peeves had just sent flying where Harry's torso had been. As the metal crumpled against the wood of the door, Harry once again grasped Hermione's hand in his and reached down to grab the distorted helm. Letting a gauntlet fly between him and Hermione, Harry began moving towards the ghost that was blocking their only escape route. Peeves seeing the duo moving closer towards him moved a sword, the armor had been holding, to in front of himself.

Reaching the halfway point between the door and Peeves Harry threw the helmet at the floating sword, knocking it out of the way. Harry had been planning on throwing the helmet at Peeves as a distraction, but using it to block a sword was just as good. While Peeves tried to regain control of the sword that was now lying on the floor, Harry charged full body through the hovering poltergeist. Hermione avoided the unpleasantly cold feeling of passing through a ghost by virtue of running beside Harry and not behind him.

As the two ran down the halls towards the stairs Peeves once again began giving chase. Just as the staircase came into view a giant mass of what looked like fur and hair moved in the way of the two running children. Due to the sudden obstacle appearing Harry and Hermione ended up running straight into the wall of fur as what felt like a tree's trunk came around and prevented them from falling backwards.

"Ey now, what's all that runnin' for Arry," A deep voice said as the tree trunk moved away.

Being free to move again the two took a step back and marveled at the sight of the groundskeeper Hagrid standing before them. However before either of the two could answer the ghostly wail of Peeves pierced their ears as he flew thru a wall towards the two. While the poltergeist closed in on the now trio, his weaponized armor forgotten in the other hall, the students felt the giant of a man push the two of them aside and stand before the angered spirit.

"Peeves what's th' meanin a chasing after these two. Yer lucky if I don't call th' Baron on ye," Hagrid said as he looked the ghost straight in the eyes.

"The boy deserves it for attacking me. It's not my fault that he likes dragging his girlfriend into danger with him," Peeves retorted.

Hermione's cheeks turned a deep red at the girlfriend comment, but Peeves other accusation that Harry had dragged her into danger did stop and make her think for a second. But just as quick as the thought came she banished it away into the back of her mind to focus on the matter at hand. Getting away from Peeves.

"I don' care who attacked who. Ya can't go around flyin' afte th' kids like that," Hagrid bellowed as he stepped closer towards the hovering ghost. "Get outa here before I send th' Baron afte ya."

Peeves turned an impressive shade of purple before he scoffed at Harry, who stood beside Hagrid, and floated off into the ceiling.

With the schools resident poltergeist now gone the two students let out a deep breath of relief at surviving another adventure in the school. And while the two stood there Hagrid turned around and began talking with the two in his usually good natured voice.

"There now ya two, don't go be'in afraid a that old spirit. Show im a little back bone an he'll cave at yer feet."

Harry had taken his glasses off to dry the sweat from his face as he answered the large man. "No offence Hagrid, but I think me showing some back bone is what got us in this mess in the first place."

"Either way Harry, now off with th' both a ya. Ya shouldn't be runnin around these halls. Ya might up an run into Fluffy." Hagrid said as he motioned towards the stairs.

"Fluffy wouldn't happen to be a giant three headed dog would?" Hermione asked.

"Ya didn't meet im did ya?" Hagrid asked with concern.

"We had a quick meeting, but got away just fine," Harry answered as he put his glasses back on.

"Well I'm glad ya both are alright, an that this teaches ya not to go lookin fer trouble."

"But Hagrid, what on earth is a giant three headed dog doing in a school full of children?"

"Never ya mind about that. What Fluffy's doin in the school is for Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Flamel to decide," Hagrid said to the students as it dawned on him that he had said to much. "I shouldn't a said that."

"Flamel?" Harry said as he stared intently at Hagrid. "As in Nicholas Flamel?"

"Now ya shouldn't be lookin into that Arry. Now off to class th' both of ya," Hagrid finished as he tried to gently push the two towards the stairs and away from the three headed dog. When he was satisfied that they were far enough away he turned around and started heading back down the hall the two had just come from.

Not really wanting to have another encounter with the dog or have to deal with a teacher's wrath at them being late to class the two heeded the groundskeeper's advice and began making their way up to Gryffindor tower. The walk was slow and tense as Harry kept quiet and looked like he was thinking very hard on something. By the time they reached the fifth floor and had already passed a few other students, Hermione had decided to break the tension by getting straight to the bottom of it.

"Are you still thinking about what Hagrid said?"

"A little bit," Harry briskly answered.

"Is it about that Mr. Flamel?"

"Nicholas Flamel, and he is the most concerning part."

"Does it have anything to do with you being a you-know-what?"

Harry was impressed. Even though she was asking him questions, she remembered that they were in public, and she shouldn't openly talk about his qwaser abilities. For that alone Harry would at least try to put her at ease.

"Yes it does, but it's not dangerous. Just something I need to be aware of now."

Grudgingly accepting his answer Hermione decided to switch topics. "Speaking of dangerous Harry, what Peeves said about you dragging me into it?" A soft 'yes' was her only answer as he turned to look at her. By this point the two of them had stopped walking and stood at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the portrait of the fat woman.

"Even if there might be some truth to what he said, I'm glad you didn't leave me behind." A large smile that showed off her large front teeth and Hermione ran up the stairs to the portrait.

Harry Just gave a small smile. He actually felt good about helping Hermione. He was really surprised with himself over how much he enjoyed helping her. Maybe he would keep his eyes open and help some other girls around the castle.

Thoughts of future chivalry had to be put on hold as Harry climbed into the common room and went up to the dorms. When he got to his bed he found Hedwig sitting on her perch by his bed waiting for him. Pulling out a piece of parchment Harry quickly wrote a simple message to Artemas. Folding the parchment Harry tied it to Hedwig's leg and petted her feathers before sending her off to make her delivery. Inside the letter the words read "We have a problem."

/end chapter/

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, and thank you for reading. I'm sorry that the chapter was so short, but I'm trying to type more regularly, and wanted to get a chapter out by may 5th. My anniversary with this site (eight years and still loving it).

**Harem Help**

Thank you all who gave suggestions last chapter. They were all helpful. I'm a little surprised that no one suggested using plutonium and just nuking Voldemort. No matter how funny that is It would be boring.

Now for the true Harem help. I really need help deciding what element I'm going to give Penelope Clearwater (Percy's girlfriend). She will be playing a minor but important role later on in the series, and I would like to get her straightened out as soon as possible because she will show up next chapter.

If you have any suggestions please tell me.

Once again thank you for reading and please review. Criticism helps me get better.


	11. Friends and Friendship

Harry the Qwaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seikon no Qwaser/ Qwaser of stigmata

Chapter11

Hermione was not having fun, but she was enjoying the company. After she had returned to her dorm the other girls that she shared the room with immediately descended upon her, and asked what had happened. She told them the same story that Harry had told the teachers, and left out her late night conversation with the Boy-Who-Lived. Once she was done telling her story all of the girls raced down to breakfast and went to classes.

While in class she tried to act as normally as she could around Harry, but she found her eyes wandering over to the young boy. Several times she had to force herself to stop staring at him during one of the teacher's lectures. And by the end of the day her dorm mates had grabbed her and dragged her back to their shared dorm where Lavender Brown insisted that the best thing for a near death experience had to be a makeover.

And so there Hermione was being looked over and told beauty tips by the same girls who she barely talked to the day before. You don't spend one night in your assigned bed and everyone notices you. In truth Hermione did believe that the girls truly were worried about her, and she hoped that maybe now they could all be friends.

"You're so lucky to be rescued by Harry." Lavender said while trying to brush out Hermione's hair. "For him to show up like a knight in shining armor."

"It must have been so dreamy to watch him fight a full grown mountain troll to protect you," Parvati Patil continued.

"It doesn't matter you saved her, only that she's safe now," Sally-Anne Perks said to reprimand the other girls.

"But he's the Harry Potter," Lavender and Parvati sad at the same time.

"She was rescued by The-Boy-Who-Lived," Parvati continued. "He's the hero of England."

"It's like one of those books I read as a kid," Susan continued.

"One of what books," Hermione asked, finally getting into the conversation for the first time.

"All the Boy-Who-Lived books of course," Lavender said as she removed the brush from Hermione's hair. "Most kids around are age grew up read all the tales about how Harry saved the world," Parvati said.

"But Hermione and I are muggle born," Sally-Anne said as she moved one of Hermione's hands to start filing her fingers. "And didn't Harry only save the world once?"

"Well truthfully he did save it once, but a lot of authors wrote books using him as the main character," Lavender sheepishly explained.

"Does Harry know people wrote books about him?" Hermione asked, as she tried to concentrate on anything but the other girls working on her.

"I'm not sure," Parvati said, "According to the stories he wasn't raised by muggles, but no wizard families have claimed to have raised him."

"Maybe he was raised by centaurs and that's how he got so yummy-muscular," Lavender suggested as her theory.

"I don't think yummy-muscular means anything," added Hermione as she tried to move away from Parvati, who had shown up with another brush.

"When describing Hunky-Harry it should be," Was the only reply.

"Don't worry so much about Lavender making up words Hermione. Just enjoy the pampering and these two will tell us about the Harry Potter books they read," Sally-Anne said trying to comfort the bushy haired girl.

And that was how the girls spent the rest of their Friday night. Lavender and Parvati told to the two muggle born girls all the stories about the heroic Harry Potter.

Most of the stories that the two had read were about Harry going off to fight dragons, defeating evil, and bringing peace to the world. Most of the tales were moral stories that taught good wholesome Gryffindor virtues. Of course in all of the books the evil Slytherins got what was coming to them in the end.

By the time Hermione's hair was straightened out, Lavender and Parvati had told the other two girls every story about Harry that they could remember. Sally-Anne had finished Hermione's manicure and was genuinely curious about the books. While Hermione for once in her life wasn't interested in any a book. After seeing Harry defeat a mountain troll by himself and learning his secret, she almost felt that the stories weren't anywhere near as crazy as reality. But she kept all that to herself. She might look at the books when Sally-Anne was done reading them.

*break*

It had been a week since Hermione had talked to Harry, and she was starting to worry. She shouldn't be surprised, Harry had always kept to himself, but he seemed to be lost in thought most of the time. Whenever they were in class Harry did nothing but stare at the blackboard.

Snape had already deducted points from Harry for "daydreaming". It wasn't a lot of points, Snape still feared that Harry would retaliate against Draco, but it was still a loss of points.

In fact Harry didn't even notice her new look that her roommates had given her. Her hair was less bushy and now fell into soft ringlets. Her nails shimmered with polish, and were cut perfectly. She actually felt very pretty, and Harry just didn't notice it.

The only time Harry really paid any attention to was at breakfast, when he would stare up at the open window that the owls would fly threw to deliver the morning mail. It was on Thursday that Harry's snowy owl swooped down carrying a letter for her master. When Harry finished reading the letter he seemed to perk up a bit, but he was still out of sorts for the remainder of the day.

It was by Friday morning that Harry had returned to his normal self. While he remained distant and quiet as usual, he was at least acknowledging the world around him. That included returning the smile that Hermione had given him on the way to breakfast. While it wasn't a big toothy grin like she gave him, it was more of a smile than he would give the others around the castle. And just knowing that he could smile at her made her day.

She really was enjoying spending time with her doormats, but they weren't Harry. None of them had saved her from a troll, or defended her from Peeves, or pulled her away from a giant three headed dog. There was just something about Harry that drew her to him. Maybe it was the fact that he had saved her, or that he was the first boy that was friendly with her.

Not friendly in the way of a couple. He was just a friend of hers. Who happened to be a boy. And he got mystical powers when he sucked on her breasts. That was another problem all together. He was the only boy aside from her father who had ever seen her breasts. And Daddies don't count. But Harry Potters do.

But Harry didn't even act like seeing her bare chest was that big of a problem. And for the only boy to have ever looked at her breasts to act like nothing had happened, Hermione wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or glad that he wasn't going around telling everyone. Even if he didn't tell anyone so he could keep his secret.

That was probably the only thing she truly disliked about her new situation. That in order to continue hiding he secret Harry went back to only giving her friendly smiles, with quick hellos, and only talking with her in between classes. She felt that she had made a real friend in Harry yet he wouldn't sit down with her and just talk.

She really didn't feel any need to talk more about qwasers, but that wasn't the only topic they could talk about. Harry had already proven on the train that he could hold a good conversation, but it didn't matter how good he was if he wouldn't sit down and talk. If Hermione was forced to admit it she would probably say that she just missed her new friend.

But now it was Saturday again, and classes wouldn't get in the way. In her life this was the only time that Hermione Granger had been anxious for the weekend. During the week Harry went to breakfast, classes, lunch, and dinner. After classes Harry would just disappear before showing up in their next class. After dinner he wouldn't show up in the common room until just before curfew, and after that he would hurry up to his dorm. But now she could find where Harry kept running off to and spend some time with her boyfriend. Who was only her friend, who was a boy, who had seen her breasts.

*break*

Harry Was sitting at one of the tables set up throughout the library for students to read and work on. Over the past week, after he had sent Artemas his note, he had been spending all of his time either in the owlery waiting for a response or in the library. Amongst the many books and shelves Harry had been hoping to find an answer to his newest problem, but had been unsuccessful in his search.

Luckily Hedwig had returned with a note on Friday morning. The note was even blunter than the one Harry had written; only reading "Gather information for the holidays." Artemas obviously understanding that the information was not something that Harry could just write down in a note. So he was telling him to wait for the Christmas break and give his report then. If the problem had been even more urgent Harry would have sent a letter with Sarah to take to the Vatican.

But now that the letter had arrived Harry had nothing to do. He had spent the past week looking up all the information he would need, and the only thing he had left to do was make a few notes. In truth he didn't need to because the Vatican's library had all the information they would need to address the situation. But it did give him something to do instead of worrying about the problem. But only until the young qwaser was interrupted.

"There you are," Hermione called out as she stalked over to Harry. After searching for two hour she had almost given up on locating the young qwaser. Luckily one of the other groups of students she pasted was talking about him spending all of his time in the library. And off to the library she ran.

Hermione could not believe that she had not thought of checking her favorite place in the entire school. How does the bookworm not look in the library? All the times Lavender brushed her hair roughly must have knocked her brain loose.

"I have been looking all over this castle to find you," Hermione said as she sat down in the chair next to Harry's.

"Sorry I've been busy," Harry answered truthfully, "Is there something you needed Hermione?"

"Yes, you have been avoiding me and everything else for the past week, and I want to know why."

"I wasn't avoiding you Hermione, I was just busy."

"So busy that you can't say hello to people in the morning or at least notice them."

"Who didn't I notice Hermione?" Harry asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Me, or even the fact the other girls in my dorm and I worked really hard it get my hair less bushy."

For the first time Harry did actually notice that her hair was indeed less bushy. The soft ringlets cascading down behind her back was a stark contrast from her usual bushy mane.

"You're right it is less bushy," Harry replied with a lazy tone. "I thought your hair was fine before," Harry said as he turned away from the girl. If he had still been looking at Hermione he would have seen her cheeks turn a bright red.

While Harry returned to reading his books due to disinterest in Hermione's discussion about hair. Said girl on the other hand was busy trying to make her blush go away, with little success. The boy that she had been driving herself crazy thinking about had just told her that her old bushy had been fine as it was. He was the first boy to compliment her hair, if only indirectly. Before only her parents had ever said her bushy hair was nice.

"Th-thank you Harry," Hermione stammered out as her blush subsided.

"For what?" Harry asked in confusion as he once again looked towards his companion.

"For complimenting my hair of course." Hermione said as she tried to remain calm due to Harry's inattentiveness. "And also I didn't get to thank you for saving me from Fluffy."

"I was the one you pulled you into the room with fluffy."

"Yes, but you were protecting me from Peeves, so I'm not counting that as you putting me in danger."

"Even though he was only chasing me?"

"Yes Harry even though he was chasing you." Hermione said exasperated. "While were speaking of Peeves did you hear what happened to him."

"I heard that it had been the first time that Peeves had ever tried to kill a student, but that was it."

"Apparently some of the other ghosts were angry at him for trying to hurt you, so the bloody baron is following him around at all times now," Hermione said in a low tone.

"That doesn't sound like much of a punishment."

"Peeves is really scared of the Bloody Baron, and is now to afraid to pull any pranks against the students now."

"Hopefully we won't be seeing him for a long time then," Harry said with a laugh at the thought of the terrifying ghost, who tried to kill him last week, shaking in fear.

Hermione soon began laughing alongside Harry as the two spent the rest of the day sitting side by side and talking about any subject that they thought of. For once in his life Harry actually felt like a regular kid. He wasn't the abused child that lived with the Dursleys or the qwaser warrior that worked for the Vatican. He was just a normal boy talking with a friend, and for the time being that was enough for him.

*break*

Over the past month Harry and Hermione had spent as much time together as they could. While Harry enjoyed being able to just talk with someone for the sake of talking to them, Hermione enjoyed being around someone her own age. On several occasions the two would just sit together and read. For Hermione life was never better. Even if her hair had returned to an untamable bushy mess, because of how difficult it was to keep up with it.

Harry on the other hand was worried. In a few short days he would be going back home and would be giving his report to Artemas. Giving the report was going to be the easy part. Discussing what they were going to do about the problem was going to be difficult. Given the situation Harry had the sinking feeling that he was going to be told to just deal with it the best he could by himself.

Harry gave another sigh as he walked down an empty corridor in the castle. Hermione was spending time with her dorm mates and Harry had just felt like going for a walk. Being that it had snowed the night before most of the students were outside playing. This was the perfect time for Harry to just walk around by himself. Or so he thought.

Only a few minutes into his walk and Harry came across the scene of the sixth year Ravenclaw perfect Penelope Clearwater. The young woman with long curly blond hair was sitting on one of the benches, which lined the halls of the school, with a sorrowful look on her face.

Normally Harry would have just walked pasted the girl. Maybe he would smile at her in an attempt to brighten her day. But after spending some much time with Hermione Harry was starting to feel glad that he had helped the bush brunette. So with a smile on his lips Harry walked over, and sat down to talk with the sad girl.

/end chapter/

Hello Ladies and Gentleman and thank you for reading this chapter. I know it's shorter than I regularly make them, but I am going to try the shorter chapter more frequent update approach to writing. I hope this works.

I know Penelope Clearwater would have been in her fourth year during Harry's first, but for the sake of this story she is two years older.

Chaos Theory: Penelope is born two years early = Harry is a qwaser. It makes perfect sense.

**Harem Help**

Please continue to review and give me any ideas or thoughts that you may have. Several chapters ago someone requested that I put Penelope in the harem, and after thinking about it discovered that I could use Penelope's character to solve a lot of the problems that will arise later in the story.

I still haven't figured out what element to give her so any suggestions would be most appreciated.

Thank you and please continue reading in the next chapter.


	12. Career Advice before Christmas

Harry the Qwaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seikon no Qwaser/ Qwaser of stigmata

Chapter12

Penelope Clearwater had been having a hard week. It was only a few days away from the winter break of her sixth year, and the crashing realization that this would be her last Christmas to play and do anything she wanted had hit her hard. Over the winter break next year she would probably be studying for her N.E.W.T.s. And just thinking about those gave her a headache.

Last year during career counseling she had said that she wanted to get into the ministry, and Professor Flitwick helped her plan her classes accordingly. Then she talked to a friend of hers who graduated a few years ago and had already gotten into the ministry. After being hired all her friend talked about was how awful the ministry was.

The two of them had grown up together in the same neighborhood. Both of them were Half-Bloods whose wizard fathers worked together as merchants. And according to her friend that was going to be a problem.

They were both Half-Blood whose families had been merchants for generations. No one had ever thought about going into politics or ministry work, and so neither had anyone to back them inside the ministry. Doing some research on her own Penelope found that essentially the same family's had been running the ministry for centuries. It sounded like one of those Italian mobs that her mother occasionally talked about.

But that wasn't the worst problem. No the worst problem was that she was a girl. The only women who were currently working for the ministry that she could name were Amelia Bones the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the ministers Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. But those two still had family dating back for hundreds of years to rely on. All she had were a large set of tits that boys liked to stare at.

So with the sudden realization that working for the ministry would ultimately lead her nowhere or help her family Penelope began to think about going into another career. But changing career plans after successfully taking the O.W.L.s was difficult, and she didn't know what else she wanted to get into. Neither her nor her friend had been anxious to become merchants. So when their parents gave their blessings for them to follow wherever their dreams went, the two girls were ecstatic.

Maybe she could go talk with her friend's older brother who was set to inherit the business. He had talked about trying to expanding. Also her friend had talked about missing working at the store during the summer and possibly returning. But that great plan just didn't sit right with her.

Penelope really wished a miracle would happen to her at that moment. And later in her life she would always tell those that listened that while she sat there on that bench in a hall wishing for someone to come and help her, that the miracle that she wanted so badly did happen.

"Hey Penelope, you okay," Harry called out as he walked towards the melancholy girl.

Penelope stared in shock as the Harry Potter was walking towards her. The famous youth had gained a reputation for being cold and distant to everyone but Hermione Granger, and for also enslaved the heir to the House of Malfoy. No matter how famous he was very few people felt comfortable around the dark haired boy. And even fewer people would blame her for her wariness of the antisocial Gryffindor.

"I'm Fine Harry," she called trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"You don't look like your fine Penelope."

"I'm just a little worried about my N.E.W.T.s next year is all," Penelope answered back with a forced grin.

"Tests usually don't make people cry."

"Well there the nastily exhausting wizarding test, and some people have been known to go into a depression before taking them," the blond girl commented as her mind slowly became distracted from her worries.

"And this happens to people a year and a half before the test is actually taken?"

"Well no," Penelope replied while sheepishly looking away from Harry. "But this is the time when most students start to think about what direction they want their future to go in."

"So you're worrying about your future."

Giving a silent gasp at being found out by a first year Penelope resigned herself to tell him to truth. It couldn't hurt to get and outside opinion. "You could say that, but it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Maybe talking about it will help," Harry said as he sat down beside the girl on the bench.

"Sure, why not." Penelope groaned as she began to get used to the enigma that was Harry Potter. "Before you take your O.W.L.s in fifth year the students are supposed to receive counseling about what type of job they want so they can focus on studying for the required fields. I chose to go into work for the ministry."

"And you're having second thoughts about that career path?"

"More like found out I would never amount to anything if I went there."

"So not only are you having second thoughts but you want to change it outright."

"Something like that, but I don't know where to begin," Penelope sighed as she hugged her arms under her impressive bust. "You know for a first year you're pretty smart."

"I was raised by the church to be smart," Harry stated.

"You were raised by the church?" Penelope shouted in shock as she turned to look at the boy who only nodded as an answer. "No wonder no one could find you after you defeated Voldemort," Penelope said as she slowly moved away from the boy sharing the bench with her.

But Harry was too busy lost in thought to notice the uncomfortable girl. Having been reminded that he did work for the church, Harry had instantly thought of a devious idea that was guaranteed to help Penelope. And maybe himself in a few years.

"Hey Penelope have you ever considered joining the church?" Harry asked.

*break*

Penelope could hardly believe she had just been asked to join the church. While her mother was a muggle she was raised in the magical world, and one of the things all magical children were taught was that the church is evil. Not as evil as people like Voldemort or Grindelwald, but still evil. Hearing that the current hero of the magical people was raised by said evil was in itself shocking, and given how cold Harry acted it only proved that the church as trying to destroy their culture.

It's said that over a thousand years ago the church sent out their minions to hunt down and kill all the witches and wizards that they could find. It was only thanks to the four founders of Hogwarts and the qwasers that the magical race is even around today.

Her mother told her that it had been a long time since the church did anything like the witch hunts, but her father held firm to the magicals belief about how evil the church was. Her family never did go to a church, but she had gone to primary school in the muggle world at her mother's insistence. She met several kids who went to church and only complained about how boring it was, and they didn't seem evil. Although she might have been too young to really notice.

During primary school was the only time she was even remotely close to anything to do with the church because when she got to Hogwarts it was almost taboo to talk about the church. Sure many first year muggle-borns would ask questions, but the older students would quickly talk with them about how the church really was.

The only good thing that came from the church according to the older generations were the qwasers. While the qwasers did work for the church they were also independent, strong, valiant, and always willing to help those in need. They were exactly what the magical world needed during those dark times.

According to history during those dark times the church would send out qwasers to deal with the more dangerous magicals. But they were usually just witches and wizards just trying to protect their home and family. Legend says that the qwasers instead of hunting down witches would actually help them go into hiding for their own protection. The most famous qwaser was the iron user who stormed Notre Dame by himself to save three witches from being burned to death.

Before going into hiding the magical community was said to hold qwasers in such high regard that before the final spells were cast many people wanted the qwasers to join them in hiding. But qwasers couldn't use magic, and outside of their abilities qwasers were just regular muggles who had a special gift. So with smiles on their faces the qwasers returned to the church as the only true saints. At least that was what the stories said. But all those stories were from a long time ago. According the ministry nowadays qwasers still protected the magical world by leading the church away from their settlements, and helping cover up magical activity. Qwasers are still thought of as heroes to this day, and are said to be the only muggles that can freely walk between the two different worlds.

And for Penelope to just walk up to the church and ask for a job seemed almost demeaning to the qwasers sacrifice. While she was only a half-blood Penelope did take pride in her magical heritage, and like all other witches would silently thank the qwasers for protecting them. For those reasons alone she was very apprehensive to going anywhere near a church. Even if Harry Potter did invited her to his home inside the church.

Penelope's eyes widened as she realized how much of a sobering thought that was. Not Harry inviting her home, but that Harry was raised by the church. The most extreme magic hating muggles to ever walk the earth had raised the Boy-Who-Lived. Not only had the church raised a magician, but they were allowing him to attend the premier wizarding school in all of Europe. And the wizard they raised had yet to try and kill anyone. Besides a troll, and he succeeded there.

It was strange to think that anyone as connected to the church as Harry was not to be evil. But while Harry was dark, quiet, and distant no one could say that he was evil. He did save a fellow first year from a mountain troll by himself, and he was trying to help her with her own problems. Even if his solution involved joining the proverbial enemy.

Maybe the church had been reformed like her mother told her. Perhaps she should consider Harry's offer of joining the church. She could experience different place, and possibly apply her knowledge of government functions. In all honesty the only downsides she was finding was what her parents would say, and if the church would hire a witch.

*break*

Harry had been watching Penelope for the better part of three minutes before he began to get worried. He knew that almost the entire magical population hated the church, and so Penelope's quietness was not surprising. Thinking that she was just lost in thought Harry left her alone to decide what she wanted to do, but now he was concerned over her lack of response. If she had been insulted or firmly against it she would have just walked away not sit perfectly still for three minutes. Deciding to make sure she was alright Harry closed the distance between the two and began to shake her by the shoulder.

"Hey Penelope are you alright?" Harry asked as he continued to shake the girls shoulder.

With the combination of movement and sound Penelope was suddenly brought back to reality.

"You okay Penelope you were staring off into space for awhile there?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yeah fine, just lost in thought," was his only reply as the girl began to move around to get comfortable on the hard bench.

"Thinking about anything in particular, or were you just concentrating that hard on my offer?"

"I was wondering if the church would even want a witch working for them," Penelope answered quickly, not wanting Harry to know she had been thinking about how the people who raised him were evil.

"In truth the church would love to have you work for them," Harry said to the busty blond. "Because of the magical world's thoughts on the church from a thousand years ago not many witches or wizards will join the church, and those that due are usually muggle borns."

"Wait a second Harry," Penelope yelled at as she jumped to her feet and stood in front of the young boy and stared down at him. "You're saying that not only is the church hiring witches to work for them, but that they want to hire them."

"Yes," Harry answered slowly as he leaned away from the older girl. "Ever since the magical world decided to hide itself a thousand years ago the church has been doing all that it can to keep the magical world hidden from the rest of the world, and in order to do that they need the cooperation of other magicals."

"Why do they need witches to help them, they have the qwasers if they need to contact any of the magical governments?" Penelope asked with an inquisitive tone as her Ravenclaw curiosity began to show.

Harry became slightly uncomfortable at the mention of the qwasers, but it went unnoticed to the Ravenclaw girl who was overly excited about learning something new. Thinking that it would probably be best that he leave out any connection to him being a qwaser Harry hoped that he could calm the ecstatic girl down.

"It is true that the church does have the qwasers, but they don't have that much information about the wizarding world in general. Most of what they do know has been told to them by the witches and wizards that have joined them, and like I said they are mostly muggle born and raised so they don't have as much information on the culture and history that a pure blood would."

"So the church doesn't know about anything that has happened since the International Statue of Secrecy was enacted?" Penelope theorized out load as she leaned back up and finally stopped staring into Harry's face.

"The church does know certain things like the magical worlds dislike of them, but there is just not enough knowledge about the culture or what a purebloods childhood is like," Harry said glad that Penelope was no longer inches from his face.

"Alright so I tell the church about how life is growing up in wizarding society, but what happens after I tell them all I know?" Penelope questioned as she began to lean against the wall opposite from the bench.

Before answering Harry gave the blond girl a devious smile. He was pretty sure most witches would join the church if they knew about the majority of work that witches did for the church.

"In truth once many witches are done explaining the current wizarding culture they are usually sent to work with a qwaser."

"A qwaser?" Penelope asked in a slow tone as she began walking towards Harry, "If I joined the church I get to work for a qwaser?"

"More than likely you would be. The church does like to let the qwasers watch out for the magicals to make sure nothing happens."

"You mean the qwasers will protect the witch from retribution if the ministry finds out they joined the church?"

"That's exactly right Penelope," Harry said as he silently reminded himself that it was also to make sure the witch didn't run off.

Of course witches would usually attach themselves to qwasers in an odd form of hero worship so the chance of them running off was very slim. This was also why Harry kept the fact that he was a qwaser secret. If word got out that he was a qwaser an entire horde of witches young and old would flock to him willing to follow his every whim in the hopes that they could be his "one and only" maria. This was the problem with telling young girls stories about the kind, handsome, and brave qwasers who save the beautiful damsel. Harry was going to get enough of that for being the boy who lived in a few years.

"Working with a qwaser would be wonderful," Penelope said with a dreamy smile on her face as she sat back down beside Harry. "Have you ever worked with a qwaser Harry?"

"I haven't worked with any, but I've met a few," Harry lied. The conversation was quickly reaching a point that Harry would prefer it to stay away from. With any luck he could get Penelope back on topic and away from the topic of qwasers. "Penelope you need to get back on topic. Remember you'll only get to work with a qwaser if you work for the church."

"Right, thank you for reminding me Harry let's get back on topic. So let me ask you about working for the church. For instance if I did join the church would I ever get to see my family and friends?"

"Even though you would spend a lot of the time working alongside a qwaser you'll spend time within the wizarding world to help keep tensions down. During this time you can usually see all your friends and family."

"And during the time I'm away can I send mail to them, or am I forbidden to do that because I would be living in the muggle world?"

"Not entirely sure about that but you could probably send mail as long as no one sees you sending letters with an owl."

Now you mentioned that I would be keeping tension between the two worlds down, what's that all about?" Penelope asked while Harry concluded to himself that the sorting hat was right to place her in Ravenclaw. Giving a quick sigh Harry prepared for the long answer he now had to give.

"Well as you probably know the wizarding world and the church had a mild war about a thousand years ago and thanks to the qwasers an agreement was reached. The all of the magicals of the world would go into hiding. They would have their own communities, towns, and schools. Basically it they could live how they wanted to as long as it was in secret. This also helped the church because the magicals weren't casting magic out in the open and causing people to believe that Jesus had returned. So now with the Statue of Secrecy witches and wizards are free from persecution and the church doesn't have to expend manpower and resources hunting down and trying to contain magicals. You know all this so far correct?" Harry asked making sure Penelope was keeping up. Receiving a confirming nod Harry continued.  
"Alright continuing on neither side trust the other anymore and everyone wants someone else to make sure that the other is keeping good on its promises. So the church decides that instead of sending the qwaser to hunt down witches and wizards, that some of the qwasers can become ambassadors to the wizarding world. Of course the magicals are fine with the qwasers being representatives due to the trust built a thousand years ago, and the church only needs the qwasers for select missions now so they have quite a few on inactive duty. Now because the qwasers are so coveted by the church they hold a high ranking position and can get favors from the church for the wizarding world, because the magicals respect the qwasers so much their willing to listen to the requests of the church. In essence the qwasers are keeping the peace between the two worlds. So does that answer all your questions about the qwasers role in modern society?"

"Almost I just have one more question Harry," Penelope said. "If the qwasers are helping out as ambassadors how come I've never heard of or seen a qwaser at the ministry or inside Diagon Ally?"

"Well the simple answer is that there are not enough qwasers to give one to each country. While there are many qwasers who do not have any special tasks at the moment there still aren't a lot out there. Another reason is because the next generation of qwasers is still growing up."

"Next generation?" Penelope asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because of their powers there is supposed to be one qwaser for each element at a time. This means that each element gets passed on as the qwasers die. Now we just got out of a time of peace so many of the qwasers have died of old age, and this has left the church with a generational gap that is slowly being filled. Many of the new qwasers are around our ages Penelope, and they're still in school."

While Harry finished his explanation Penelope was busy trying to keep from drooling at the thought of working with a nice handsome qwaser who was around her age. The two of them could go around the world bringing peace and joy to everyone before they settled down to have a family together.

"Well Penelope it looks like you're warming up to the idea of joining the church," Harry said as his female companion snapped out of her daydream.

"Sorry about that Harry I was lost in thought. But I must say that you're doing an excellent job of making me want to join the church, but I'm still … you know," the blond trailed off not finding the words she wanted to describe the situation she now found herself in.

"I know Penelope," Harry said in a soft voice as he laid his hand over her own and gave a gentle squeeze to reassure her. "You were raised in the wizarding world and you can't decide what you should do now that you've learned how much the church would love for you to work with them. And on top of that you're not sure what your loved ones would say if they found out you joined the church. Even if you would be working with a qwaser."

Penelope gave a sigh of relief that at least Harry was able to put into words her fears. He was correct that the only thing actually holding her back was not knowing what her friends and family would think if she joined the church. Even though the mere prospect of marrying a qwaser was the secret fantasy of most young witches and wizards, now that she was presented with the opportunity Penelope wasn't sure if she could leave her family and friends behind to pursue a childhood fantasy. She was conflicted, but luckily the young boy sitting next to her was kind enough to give her time to think about what she wanted to do.

"Don't fret too much right now Penelope You still have a year and a half to figure out if joining the church would be what you wanted to do. If you want I can get you some books that might help from the church after Christmas break," Harry said giving her hand another gently squeeze.

Penelope smiled at the small comforting gesture from the young man and all of the help he had given her to that point. Even if the rest of the magical world saw him as the Boy-Who-Lived she would see him as her own personal hero who was kind enough to give her another option along with open her eyes to the outside world a little. For that reason alone she threw her arms around her black haired hero and pulled him close to her.

While Penelope relished the contact of just holding someone close, Harry was finding himself firmly held into a pair of rather large pillows. Not that he minded it was just that usually the only time he was this close to a woman's breasts was when he was dinking soma. It was actually a rarity that he was pulled in to receive a hug, but it was nice to be hugged. So lifting up his arms Harry returned the hug to the older girl.

For several minutes the two just sat the bench together with their arms draped across each other's backs as they let the warmth of the moment engulf them. Penelope's head was now resting on the wild mess of hair on top of the younger boy's head, while Harry's face lay within her bosom. Being so close Harry could almost smell the powerful soma that was just inside the fleshy orbs. It was only through pure will that Harry was able to prevent himself from nuzzling further into the older girl's cleavage to get closer to her soma. She must have been a virgin. Virgins always produced the best and most powerful soma.

Pulling himself away from the girls large bust Harry barley heard the "thank you" that she whispered as the two of them slowly began to pull apart from each other. As the pleasant feeling lingered on after the impromptu hug both of them now stood up from the bench.

"Sorry for surprising you with that hug harry I was just a little emotional for a minute," Penelope said with as much of an apologetic voice as she could muster due to how much she had enjoyed that hug.

"It's alright Penelope I enjoyed the hug, and you were emotionally distraught when I found you so I understand if you needed a hug," Harry replied as a blush began to spread across his cheeks.

"Yeah thanks for everything Harry. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up," Penelope said as she stifled a giggle from over Harry's embarrassment. "Here I was sitting around trying to think of what options I had and you show up to not only cheer me up but tell me about another option I didn't know I had. I really can't thank you enough Harry for just being here right now."

"And like I said Penelope its fine. I'm glad I could help you in your time of need. Now before someone walks sees us together and starts spreading rumors you should go find your friends and spend your last free Christmas break with them. I give you the books when we get back from break."

Giving a nod of agreement Penelope gave Harry one more quick hug before she rushed off to spend time with her friends and to think over the generous offer from Harry. She wasn't sure just yet if she would take it or not, but she was glad that she now had a backup plan. Especially since that plan appealed to her girlish fantasies.

As soon as Penelope turned around the corner Harry turned around and decided to return to his own dormitory, and ponder his newest problem. During the hugs he shared with Penelope he found it very difficult to control his qwaser instincts on gathering soma. Being so close to the blond girl's bust had caused him to almost start suckling out of reflex.

This only proved that the only time he was near a woman's breasts was when he needed soma. Being a qwaser it was a normal reaction to want soma, but if he couldn't control himself just from a hug he might get in trouble. He wondered what Penelope would have done if he had tried suckling on her during their hug. A quick slap to the face came to mind. If he was going to have this problem every time he got a hug from a girl it could be trouble.

As he was walking Harry decided that the best course of action was to try and build up an immunity to hugs so he wouldn't fall to his baser instincts. This of course meant that he would need to give and receive more hugs. It was a good things hugs felt very nice. Maybe Hermione was back at the tower and he could give her a hug. She would probably be willing to help him, or at least give him a hug. Of course for optimal immunization his face would have to be as close to her breasts as possible. It might take some explaining for her to go along with that.

/end chapter/

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, first of all I would like to say that this chapter did not want to be written. I'm just glad I was able to get it out before the month ended. At least I'm able to get one chapter out a month like I said I would.

I'm sorry if it felt like Penelope was odd in this chapter but this is how I see her instead of the usually aloof and calm Ravenclaw she would have to be to put up with Percy in cannon.

Next this chapter was mostly to set up how the magical world views the church and the qwasers. Earlier in the story I mentioned how Harry needed to keep his qwaser abilities a secret. This chapter explains why. Because of the love for qwasers in the magical world he would be swamped with fans faster than the Boy-Who-Lived was. Add on to the fact that he is the Boy-Who-Lived and every girl in world wants to marry him. Considering how old some of those suitors might be its probably best if as few people as possible know he's a qwaser.

**Harem Help** (This is now a regular thing apparently)

Alright first of all thank you to everyone who reviewed and helped me with Penelope's element. Her element is going to be copper. As many of you said it is used in making bronze (which is a Ravenclaw color) it is also very conductive and in this story Penelope gets along well with a lot of people. Copper is also one of the elements I didn't want Harry to have easy access to because of how it would be used in battle. In the muggle world copper is everywhere in electric wiring, but in the magical world it would mostly be found in ornaments and I'm going to have enough fun with that while using Hermione's zinc element.

Now Penelope won't start giving soma to Harry for awhile now. My plan is for her to learn that Harry is a qwaser if she joins the church (don't want to paint myself into a corner by putting anything in stone just yet). Now that will be at the end of the Second Year if it does happen, but in the meantime we have plenty of other things to do.

To begin with **Narcissa's Element.** A lot of you want me to exchange Draco for Narcissa and I have to tell you I love the idea, but I have no clue if I can yet or ever. If I can find a way and place to do it without breaking the rest of the story I will but in the meantime I have no clue what Narcissa's element should be. Please give me all your suggestions.

Next I have received a few comments on the fact that many of the girls around Harry's age lack "characteristics" outside of the fandom universe. Alright so if I can accept Penelope's element on the bases that it is used to make a metal that shares the same name with a color she is tied to, then I can accept any reason you can give me. As for their characteristics I will mostly be following the fandom guidelines for the fact of I'm too lazy to try and think of anything new for every side character in the book.

Finally I would like to make mention that just because a girl has an attached to her does not mean she will be in the Harem. I already have several plans for fight scenes later on where Harry runs out of soma and has to use the close girl he can find. This is where Bellatrix would probably come in. This means that you can give me elements for any of the woman in the Harry Potter universe (I would like to see what people think McGonagall's element would be.) Earlier on in the story I made reference to Harry possible needing to get soma from Madame Pomfrey if he needed to, and I don't have any elements picked out for her yet.

In summery please help me. Suggest any woman any element and any reason. I would be eternally grateful. Remember not everyone with an element has to be in the harem.

Thank you I hope you will continue to read and enjoy next time.


	13. Hugging Alongside the Nymphs Gift

Harry the Qwaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Seikon no Qwaser/ Qwaser of stigmata

Chapter13

The sound of laughter floated out from behind the closed door as Hermione began to make her way down the stairs from her room. She had been spending the day with her roommates and had only just been able to get away from them for a bit. While it was nice to have friends, none of them could really hold a good conversation that wasn't about hair products or cloths. Currently her plan was to go down to the great hall and see if she could find something to smack on. By then she would probably be ready to go back to her friends.

Of course on her way to the great hall she might be distracted if she ran into her only male friend. Recently she had found herself calling Harry that for the sole purpose of not having to call him anything else that had to do with boys and friends. She had once made the mistake of calling Harry her boy friend and had spent the next hour trying to convince the other girls that she and Harry weren't "like that". Eventually the girls relented, but Lavender and Parvati would still make mention about her friend-boy. Luckily Sally Anne would be there to comfort her while her face turned into a tomato and the other two girls dissolved into laughter.

Sometimes Hermione couldn't understand her friends. She didn't think that her life needed t revolve around boys. Sure some of the boys around her age were cute and a few of the other ones were even starting to become handsome like Harry. But none of them ever really held her attention. To her most of them just fell short if compared to her male friend.

Of course it wasn't like she was going around comparing the other boys to Harry, and none of them could ever hope to match him. He was just the only boy she spent any real time with. Who saved her from a troll by sucking on her breast. And now she's thinking about Harry and her breasts.

Ever since she had talk with Harry on that fateful night she found herself constantly thinking about her breasts. She wasn't too worried about how she was always thinking about her breast, she did after all have to keep track of them so she would know when she should start wearing a bra. But if she started wearing a bra it might get in Harry's way if he needed to drink her soma. There she goes again.

All she could think about recently was Harry and her breasts. Whether it was about him drinking soma from them or even just him giving them a gentle squeeze. Sometimes just the thought of Harry looking at her chest in appreciation was enough to bring a smile to her face. She wasn't sure if this was hormones or something different.

She had read all the books in her house that she could find, and some of those books had explained about anatomy and reproduction. While she had been fascinated to learn where babies come from she hadn't really been interested in any of it until recently. More accurately about the time a troll showed up in her life. So for the past few weeks all she could think about was that one magic moment that Harry and her shared on the floor of the girl's loo, and hoping to experience it again. Maybe in a more romantic setting.

In truth she really didn't have a problem thinking about Harry as much as she did. No what Hermione was worried about was how much she was thinking about Harry and her breasts at the same time. Just the night before while she was looking into the mirror the thought that Harry might not like her breasts because they were small crossed her mind. She had quickly dismissed the idea, but throughout the rest of the night she found herself wondering if Harry hadn't brought up the subject of him being a qwaser again because he didn't like her tiny chest.

Due to the rough night that train of thought caused her she had not looked her best the next morning which had led to her friends insisting that she spend the day with them. Hermione wasn't sure if their reason were so they could figure out what was troubling her like they claimed, or if they just wanted to know how her relationship with Harry was going. Truthfully the second option seemed more likely with how much they kept asking about him. Even though they weren't in a relationship.

Hermione just sighed as she reached the bottom of the stairs and began moving across the common room. She should probably talk with her mum about it over Christmas break. Maybe they could even talk when they were alone buying her first bra if she had grown enough. Hopefully they would find a nice one that Harry would like, but then a bra would only get in Harry's way. Of course that wouldn't be a problem if she got a front clasp bra.

And so Hermione spent the rest of the short walk towards the common room exit thinking as hard as she could on her newest dilemma. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice the dark haired boy enter the room until she walked right into him. Or to be more accurate she didn't notice him until she pushed her chest right into his face as he was climbing through the hole. While embarrassed Hermione's cheeks turned bright red when the head of the dark haired boy began to rise from her budding breasts to reveal the deep green eyes of the very boy she had been furiously thinking about.

Harry was only moderately surprised at first when his glasses were forcefully pushed into his face as he crawled through the portrait hole. He only became embarrassed when he realized that his face was next to the very pair of soma filled breasts he had been thinking about during his walk to the common room. And he was once again reacting to the enticing soma he sensed in front of him. Only through sheer will power was Harry able to lift his head away from the Hermione's breast and talk to the girl directly.

"Hello Hermione," Harry started off in the hopes that Hermione would at least talk with him after their brief encounter. It was only by pure luck that the common room was empty and their little run in was unknown to the rest of the school.

Hermione on the other hand was too busy thinking about the position that she and Harry had just been in to really care about other people in the room or not. While she had been dreaming about Harry show interest in her breasts, she wasn't so happy about how quickly he had pulled away from her. It was only when Harry greeted her that she was broken from her thoughts.

"I was actually hoping to find you here," Harry said as he walked around Hermione to enter into the common room.

"Oh, do you need help with anything Harry?" Hermione asked as all past thoughts perverted or otherwise melted away in favor of helping her friend.

"You could say that I could use some help," Harry said nervously as the two of them moved farther into the empty common room.

"Does it have anything to do with … your powers?" Hermione asked while whispering the last part.

"Sort of," Harry replied as the two of them had reached the couch in front of the fire place. "In truth I've discovered a problem with my powers when I was talking with Penelope a few minutes ago."

This caught Hermione of guard. She wasn't entirely sure what to think after hearing that Harry was having trouble with his powers around Penelope. Now if only she knew what problems he was having and who Penelope was. "I'm going to guess your referring to Penelope Clearwater right?"

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

"Everyone's expecting her to be head girl next year, so a lot of people are talking about her." Knowing that Harry had indeed been referring to the sixth year Ravenclaw who was known for both her brains and her rather large bosom brought back thoughts of inadequacy to Hermione's mind. Harry having trouble with his qwaser powers around a big breasted girl while never having any problems around her felt mildly insulting on some level.

"I could see that," Harry said with no knowledge of Hermione's in turmoil. "I actually found her sitting by herself in a hallway, and we ended up talking for awhile. Turns out she was having trouble thinking about what career to get into so I offered to help, and at the end of it all she hugged me."

"She hugged you?"

"I think it was to thank me for helping her, but that's where my problem comes in. While she was hugging me my face was right next to her breasts, and I almost lost control."

"Lost control Harry?" Hermione stuttered out while her cheeks once again began to heat up. She wasn't too sure of what Harry could lose control of while having his face pressed into a large pair of boobs, but many of the things that quickly flitted through her mind were not of the child friendly sort.

"Well honestly when my face was next to her breasts I could just smell the some and I just felt like trying to suck it out of her."

"You mean you tried to suck the soma out of her?" Vivid images flashed to the front of her mind at the very thought of Harry absorbing soma.

"Yeah, I'm glad I was able to pull away in time. Lord knows how she would have reacted if I had actually started trying to." At his own words Harry's mind went through scenarios of exposing himself as a qwaser and knowing how awe struck Penelope was with qwasers in general she probably wouldn't have minded too much. If she did join the church she would probably learn of it either way, but it was best she not know while they were still in school. "But that's where my problem is. I almost lost control just from a simple hug and a small sniff of soma."

"So your problem is that you might lose it when you get hugged by women?" Hermione asked while Harry vigorously nodded his head affirmatively. "Basically you have an allergy to being hugged by girls," Hermione summarized to herself as she tried to keep from laughing at the mildly insane prospect of a young boy having a reaction to being hugged by a girl. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't too insane just different from the normal reaction.

"Exactly Hermione and I think I came up with a way to fix it," Harry said with excitement in his voice as he moved closer to the girl on the couch.

"Alright how are you going to fix it Harry?" Hermione asked not really minding that Harry was physically getting closer.

"I'm thinking that I can build up an immunity to it, but to do that I'll need your help since you're the only one I can trust with this." If Hermione had been blushing before she was glowing now at the mention of being the only one Harry could trust. "What I'm thinking is that we should hug more often and possibly getting my face closer to your chest." If Hermione hadn't been looking away in her own embarrassment she might have noticed Harry's own blush as he proposed his idea. While Harry was used to see women's breasts due to his qwaser powers being based off of his maria, but he was still shy about asking to use their breasts for his personal gain. Sure many of the maria's he met had no problem with him drinking their soma, and many actually said that they did get something out of it. Those same women refused to tell him what it was they got in return, but they did tell him that if he asked again in a few years they might show him.

Hermione was the first of the pair to return to her senses after Harry finished speaking, and was utterly delighted by the plan. Once she got over her embarrassment. The plan was in essence what she had been dreaming about for the past few weeks. In all honesty she couldn't find a down side. All she had to do was hug her friend, and let him near her breasts. She would have to make sure that that last little tidbit was done in private, but that was her only problem with the plan. Best of all she actually got to help her friend. While she hadn't been fantasizing about it like other things she had wanted to help Harry in any way that she could. It was just all that she could do u; to that point was keep his powers a secret, and be there for him. Taking a more active role to help him was fine by her.

"Of course I'll help you Harry. It's not like we can let you just go around the school losing control around other girls. Now give me a hug," Hermione said as she closed what little of a gap was between the two pre-teens on the couch. Harry having gotten over his embarrassment as well looked at his bushy haired companion before lightly smiling as he closed the gap between the two of them into a tight hug.

The hug lasted for awhile as the pair sat there enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. Harry's head rested on Hermione's shoulder while she rested her head against his own.

Slowly Hermione disengaged their hug as she began to pull back from Harry just enough for his head to leave her shoulder. Looking into each other's eyes brought smiles to their young faces as Hermione started to sit straighter with her arms still loosely wrapped around Harry.

"You can go a bit lower if you want to Harry. No one else is here with us," Hermione said as her blush returned in full force.

Harry while still shocked at Hermione's openness to his idea was not entirely sure she would be as open to the second half of the plan. With the permission she had just given him as the final confirmation that he needed the young boy nodded his head before lowering it downwards.

When he had arrived at his destination, Harry tentatively moved his head towards the small orbs of flesh that lay beneath Hermione's cloths. With his head resting inside the valley of her bosom Harry instantly began to smell the potent soma that she carried inside her budding breasts. The aroma of fresh soma was intoxicating to Harry as he began to nuzzle his head deeper into the cloth covered flesh as her heart beat rhythmically into his ear. He vaguely registered that Hermione let out a moan as his cheek brushed her hardening nipple when he twisted his head.

Hermione just smiled down at the black haired youth snuggled into the bosom as she stroked his soft hair with one hand, and rubbed his back with the other. Occasionally she would let out a low moan as Harry would brush against her sensitive nub, but other than that she remained silent. Eventually she began to feel Harry pulling away from her, and she had to stop her ministrations to let him up. With the Harry now up both of them scooted back to give each other some room after their intimate activities.

"Thank you Hermione," Harry said to break the silence. "I hope that continuing to do that will help."

"Anytime Harry, just make sure we're alone for that last part though please," Hermione responded with a large smile on her face. Harry quickly nodded in agreement before he stood and offer Hermione a hand so she could stand to.

"Where were you headed before I ran into you?" Harry questioned.

"I was going down to the great hall for a snack," was Hermione's quick answer as she began walking back towards the exit.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"That would be lovely Harry."

And so the two friends spent the rest of their day in each other's company never once talking about the magical moment the two of them had shared all alone in front of the fire.

*break*

Snow was slowly wafting down as Harry, Hermione, and a load of other students made their way towards the Hogwarts Express to head home for the winter break. Many of the older students either floated the trunks down with the levitation charm or had used the featherweight charm, but for Harry carrying both his and Hermione's was a walk in the park due to his physical training. While he handled the trunks Hermione would alternate between talking about homework, things to do over break, and asking Harry if he was sure he wanted to carry both of their luggage. Harry would always reply that he was fine, and was glad to do it since he hadn't had much time to work out as he had prior to coming to Hogwarts.

Eventually the two of them reached the platform and Harry set the trunks down for a moment. As he began to turn around to face Hermione he felt his feet slip out from beneath him. Whether the floor was slick, someone had played a trick on him, or the spirits had decided that he was predestined for what was to happen will never be known. But what was about to happen would begin yet another friendship for the young qwaser.

As Harry began falling towards the ground his vision was suddenly obstructed by the sudden appearance of a black robe with yellow trim that seemed to be covering a rather large set of breasts that he was falling into. Before he could blink he suddenly found himself once again buried between two mounds of soft flesh as the sweet smell of soma reach his nose. The only difference this time was that only a second past before the plump breasts that his head rested on quickly began to vanish. The body didn't go anywhere and he could still smell the soma in front of him, but the breasts just seemed to shrink beneath him.

"Wotcher mate. You ought to be more careful. I'm the one who's supposed to trip over nothing," a cheerful voice said above him.

Once again forced to pry himself away from the tantalizing soma Harry looked up into the dark twinkling eyes of a beautiful girl with bright pink hair. Pulling his eyes away from her odd hair color and looking at the rest of her Harry was greeted with a seventh year girl wearing Hufflepuff robes, and had a completely flat chest as opposed to the large one he fell into seconds prior.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked with worry as she moved next to Harry. But instead of Harry answering it was the unnamed girl in front of them.

"He looks fine. Sorry about catching your boyfriend like that though … um what's your name?" The flat chest 17 year old asked.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger."

"So your Hermione and that must make you Harry Potter," the girl surmised.

"Yes I am, but how did you know that?" Harry asked finally giving up on trying to figure out where several pounds worth of flesh disappeared to on the strange girl.

"There's a lot of talk about a genius first year name of Hermione that was able to befriend the enigmatic Harry Potter," The girl answered simply.

"Well thank you for catching me …?" Harry said as he finished his sentence with a "please continue" motion of his hand.

"Oh right. My name is Tonks."

"Just Tonks?" Harry inquired.

"Well my first name is Nymphadora, but I'll hex your bits off if you call me that."

"Gift of the Nymphs. I could see why you wouldn't want to be called that," Harry said as he marginally stepped away from the older girl threatening castration. "Now if you'll forgive my bluntness and curiosity, but when I fell on you, you had different proportions than you do now."

"Well I'll admit to being surprised when you fell into my tits, and I didn't want you suffocating in there so I just kind of deflated them," Tonks replied with little shame.

"Deflated them?" Hermione parroted back in confusion.

"You're a metamorphmagus," Harry stated. Once she had said that she deflated her body all of the pieces clicked together inside Harry's mind. It was the only thing that could explain why her breasts disappeared and why her hair was colored such an odd shade.

"Got it in one there Harry. I can change my appearance at will." As if to prove her point her hair changed from the bubblegum pink to a bright mint green, while her eyes changed to bright orange, and her skin became tan.

"That's amazing" Hermione yelled as Tonks began to change back to her original look including her lack of breasts.

"And rare if I remember correctly," Harry stated, "But I'm sure you've gotten enough requests to change your appearance already so instead of standing out in the cold why don't we all hop onto the train before it leaves us here."

"Right you are Harry; let's not stand in the snow any longer than we have to," Tonks quickly agreed. On the inside however she was genuinely surprised that a first year student, a boy no less, would actually think about how much other people were always asking her to change her appearance. Then of course this was the famous Harry Potter plenty of people probably ask to see his scar all the time. Maybe the two of them weren't that different in that regard. She'd have to stop and talk with him some more after break, but for the time being she needed to go meet up with her friends who were already on the train.

As Harry once again picked up the two trunks and began to move towards the train, Hermione decided to ask a question that had slightly been bothering her. "Um Tonks why haven't you … You know reinflated yet?" She asked why cupping her own hands over her chest before moving them out in a gesture of her breast growing.

"Oh that. Well to tell the truth when I do grow them out again I'll have to readjust my bra, so I'll wait until I'm in the privacy of the loo."

"Oh that does make sense."

"Yeah you learn all about having to readjust yourself soon enough girly. By the looks of it you should start wearing a bra over the break."

"You really think so," Hermione said with thinly disguised excitement.

"Of course, and be sure to pick out a sexy one to excite the guy you like," Tonks stated while blatantly looking at Harry.

Hermione was left speechless as her face gained another large blush at the older girl's crass words. Tonks only smirked before waving goodbye to the pair and began walking towards an open door a bit farther down the platform. Hermione stood rooted to the spot she stood at before Harry called out to her, and she began following her friend while still blushing. Once inside the two found an empty compartment, put away their trunks, and settled down for the ride home.

"So Harry what do you want to do during the ride?" Hermione asked once the train had begun to move.

"Well since we're alone I was thinking that I could answer any questions you had about my powers," Harry answered.

"Really," Hermione said in mild shock that it was Harry who was suggesting this.

"Of course I'm sure that after nearly two months you probably have some questions you would liked answered."

"Well I do have a few."

"Alright then ask away Hermione."

/end chapter/

Happy Saint Hermione day everyone. I know I said I was going to update once a month, but with updating on St. Hermione being a tradition for me now (Three years can be a tradition right) I figured I would wait since it's so close to the end of August. In exchange I do plan on uploading one more chapter before this month is over to make up for it. And possibly update something else to.

To the authors notes.

To start off with Hermione is fascinated by Harry as something she doesn't fully understand. Just like in the books she is prone to obsess over things. She also has a small bit of hero worship towards him for saving her life. This leads to her wanting to help him, and the best way to do that is to make sure that he doesn't die from lack of soma.

Harry was able to translate Tonks' name due to him knowing several languages because he was raised to work for the church in many different countries.

And for all my fellow Naruto fans there's a reference to Fu in this chapter for us so have fun.

Now onto some requests I have for you. As you have probably noticed I ended this chapter on a light cliff hanger. That is because I want you guys to put any questions you might have about qwasers or Harry's unique powers in a review (I rarely read my PMs), and I will answer them in the beginning of the next chapter.

**Harem Help**

Okay so Tonks showed up this chapter, but she won't be donating soma for awhile. However if you can think of a good element for her go ahead and tell me. Please.

Next up. Should I start keeping a list of girls and their elements in each chapter? I won't put down all of the girls at once, just the girls who I have said what their element is in the story so far. If I were to do that by next chapter we would have three girls. I would probably also put a short reason why each girl has their element, but it's up to you guys if I start this list or not.

Finally I was amazed at some of the suggestions all of you gave for the other girls last chapter. Please continue to leave any suggestion you can think of.

Alright thank you for reading. Good night and good luck.


End file.
